Ichi
by rush of hapiness
Summary: Tan diferentes... tan parecidos. Una tarde, un trabajo escolar, y lo que siempre estuvo ahí surge.Pero ¿tendrá futuro este este sentimiento?. Ichigo x Ishida. ¡¡¡¡¡¡YAOI!.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: _Bleach_ no es mío, no no no. Esa es la pena, tantos chicos guapos… tantas posibilidades combinatorias… Ejem… A lo que íbamos: DISCLAIMERS (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Para mis niñas: Ito Miura, Gossa, XXX chan. Son las mejores… y las culpables de todo. Si alguien quiere reclamar algo ya sabe…

ICHI

Los minutos iban pasando y la lección era cada vez más aburrida, algo casi increíble considerando que la sensei hacía de la monotonía todo un arte. Últimamente los días eran tranquilos, demasiado, sobre todo considerando lo que había sucedido en la Sociedad de almas. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, en clase, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiesen estado arriesgando su vida, ellos, unos simples estudiantes de instituto.

No es que le traumatizase, ni mucho menos, después de todo era un Quinci, su vida había estado marcada siempre por ese hecho; por la búsqueda de poder, por la perfección de sus habilidades, por la lucha contra los Vacíos. Pero los demás… que habían hecho para merecer aquello, ese sufrimiento, Chado, Oríhime, Ichigo…

Una extraña sensación se insinuó cuando sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su compañero de clase. Casi sin quererlo, su mirada se desvío hacia el lugar donde el pelirrojo medio dormitaba sin mucho disimulo y una traidora sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. La verdad es que todo lo que habían sufrido también tenía cierto aspecto positivo, le había ayudado a ver con una luz distinta a aquellos que antes meramente toleraba y que ahora consideraba sus amigos. Aunque dado el tiempo que dedicaba a discutir con Ichigo, insultarlo o ignorarlo algunos podrían discutir esa afirmación. Pero para Ishida, la vida sin Ichigo volvería al frío vacío que era antes y que ahora estaba repleto de la arrolladora fuerza que era el pelirrojo. Sí, realmente era su amigo, y si las cálidas sensaciones que en ocasiones le embargaban tenían otro nombre, prefería ignorarlo.

-…y eso es todo por hoy. Espero los resultados de vuestro trabajo en una semana. Y recordad que constituirá el cincuenta por ciento de la nota de la asignatura- anunció la voz de la sensei.

Estupendo, la mitad de la clase había pasado, y apenas si había hecho nada productivo. De seguir con sus ensoñaciones, terminaría obteniendo las mismas calificaciones que el baka de Ichigo, un misérrimo puesto treinta y ocho.

-¡Eh, Ishida, vaya mierda ¿no?- comentó el culpable de todo acercándose- ponernos todo esto con una semana de plazo nada más. Joder, yo no sé ni por donde empezar.-

-Ya, para variar- comentó Ishida, disimulando el hecho de que no tenía la más remota idea de en qué consistía el trabajo en cuestión, y que ya podía sonsacárselo a Orihime o iba listo…

- ¿Y a quién vas a escoger de pareja?, ¿ a Orihime? es la única de tu mismo nivel, seguro que lo "bordáis".¿Eh?- preguntó Ichigo, con un tono que para Ishida sólo tenía un nombre "guerra".

Antes de que la sangre llegase al río, sin embargo, la oportuna intervención de Orihime, tuvo toda la contundencia de un armisticio forzado a punta de cañón.

- ¡Oh no, Kurosaki-kun!- intervino la joven con su habitual alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿no te has enterado?, las parejas ya han sido escogidas por la profesora. Tú e Ishida-san vais juntos-.

Y tras dejar caer esa preciada perla de información, la joven salió de la clase a todo correr musitando algo sobre una merienda con Tatsuki-chan.

El silencio se dejo sentir durante unos instantes, mientras Ishida e Ichigo se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Estudiar juntos? ¿Él e Ichigo?.¿ No podían volver a salvar la Sociedad de Almas? o dedicarse a eliminar Menos…o cualquier cosa!!

-Neeee, Ishida-kun- dijo el baka a quien todo aquello parecía hacerle mucha gracia después de todo- eso es bueno, voy a aprobar un trabajo con la mejor nota por primera vez en el instituto.

-Humpfff, no te emociones baka, si esperas que te vaya a hacer todo el trabajo sucio mientras tu te dedicas a darte la gran vida, puedes despedirte.

La sonrisa de Ichigo le contestó, mejor que las palabras, que efectivamente eso era lo que iba a hacer y que las palabras de Ishida en absoluto cambiaban su intención.

-Valeeeee Ishida-kun, ¿cuando empezamos entonces?

-Tenemos una semana, así que mejor empezar ya, tienes los objetivos…

-La profesora los hizo repartir a todo el mundo, los tienes encima de la mesa- contestó Ichigo, mientras señalaba un grupo de folios que, efectivamente, se encontraban sobre el pupitre ajenos a toda la agitación que su existencia estaba causando.

Puesto que intentar estudiar en la casa de Ichigo era una misión imposible, el trabajo se realizaba en la casa de Ishida, entre otras cosas porque éste vivía sólo y sin dos hermanas curiosas y un padre ligeramente excéntrico, por no llamarlo otra cosa. A pesar de su aparente postura inicial, Ichigo realmente estaba trabajando y, Ishida tenía que reconocer que las capacidades del pelirrojo eran definitivamente más altas de los que sus notas o actitud demostraban.

-Kurosaki

-Hummm- contestó Ichigo alzando la cabeza de sus apuntes.

- ¿Por qué nunca te molestas en sacar buenas notas? Podrías estar entre los cinco primeros, a poco que te lo propusieras, y sin embargo estás bastante más abajo.¿No te importa?

- No mucho la verdad- el pelirrojo se estiró, mostrando parte de sus bien formados abdominales al hacerlo, e Ishida se maldijo por no poder evitar fijarse en ellos- no me parece que merezcan más esfuerzo que el justo. Y menos ahora.

La expresión del pelirrojo se volvió ligeramente seria e Ishida sabía exactamente que pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza. Los mismos que en ocasiones le acosaban a él, cuando no podía evitar que las preocupaciones y motivaciones de los demás le pareciesen, en cierto modo, triviales. Ciertamente, el ser un Quincy daba a la vida una perspectiva distinta, y ahora Ichigo tenía que enfrentarse a ese extraño sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que, paradójicamente era un efecto secundario de sus poderes.

Y ahora ni eso tenía, la conciencia de la pérdida de sus poderes se hacía cada día más insoportable, todos los inconvenientes y ninguna de las ventajas.

-Pues ahora te estás portando- dijo mientras revisaba las observaciones que Ichigo había apuntado- ¿alguna razón en especial o simplemente te ha entrado la inspiración?.

Un ligero movimiento, e Ichigo se encontró peligrosamente cerca suyo, su atractiva cara a tan sólo unos centímetros, mientras Ishida le decía a su cuerpo que ese no era PARA NADA el momento de revolucionarse. Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ichigo, desde luego, no apoyaban en absoluto el intento de sofocar el golpe de estado que sus hormonas habían realizado contra sus neuronas.

-Quizás – la voz de Ichigo era suave, ligeramente oscura, en una palabra, seductora- quiero impresionarte. Porque, Ishida , ya no sé de que forma hacerte notar que existo.

- Yo…- su réplica nunca llegó a formularse, ni siquiera en su interior porque, de repente, los labios de Ichigo se habían cerrado sobre los suyos, borrando todo rastro de pensamiento coherente y de cualquier excusa que su razón intentase formular. La respiración del pelirrojo era suave, tranquila, mientras el beso se extendía y su lengua tomaba posesión de la boca de Ishida, entablando un suave juego con la suya. El corazón de Ishida, sin embargo, latía a un ritmo frenético, en medio de la extraña niebla que el deseo, la sorpresa y la complacencia extendían sobre sus sentidos.

El momento en que sus labios se separaron antes de volver a unirse de nuevo, con creciente pasión, fue breve, el suficiente para que Ichigo atrajese a Ishida hacía sí con un suave movimiento, y lo sentase sobre su regazo.

Ichigo besaba de la misma forma en que luchaba, notó Ishida, con una intensidad que barría toda dificultad u oposición e Ishida no pudo evitar pensar, mientras una dulce anticipación recorría su cuerpo, si Ichigo mostraría tal intensidad en todos los aspectos.

El segundo beso acabó demasiado pronto para el moreno, cuyo ser vibraba de contenida pasión. Cada pensamiento traicionero, cada impulso contenido, cada deseo reprimido, volvían ahora como una venganza. Su cuerpo entero tenso como la cuerda de un arco, clamando por una liberación que sólo la deliciosa criatura ante sus ojos podía ofrecerle.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado esto- musito Ichigo mientras volvía a besarle, besos suaves, rápidos, enloquecedores- existir para ti.

Las manos del pelirrojo recorrían la espalda del moreno, acariciándola e Ishida no pudo evitar que las suyas comprobasen si el tentador torso de Ichigo tenía la solidez que aparentaba. Sin embargo, la exploración no pasó de eso. A pesar de su pasión, estaba claro que Ichigo no tenía experiencia, el moreno sabía lo suficiente para notar la ligera duda latente tras las caricias del pelirrojo shinigami, y él no se atrevía a presionar la situación, aún demasiado desorientado por lo súbito de todo aquello.

Así pues, el Quincy optó por quedarse dónde estaba, dejando que sus manos explorasen la realidad de su sueño, aunque la mayor parte de él fuese aún fruta prohibida.

-No me puedo creer que está pasando esto, pensé que me matarías – dijo Ichigo pasados unos momentos- pero si no te entraba de una vez me iba a dar mal, tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿ Pensabas que te rechazaría?- preguntó Ishida sorprendido.

-¡Pensaba que me matarías! Pero bueno, me dije, por lo menos salgo de dudas y de lo peor habré besado a Ishida-kun.

Ishida miró a Ichigo sorprendido ¿tanto había deseado estar con él? Había cosas del shinigami que le sorprendían y en ocasiones le exasperaban, una de ellas era su loca impulsividad, pero esta vez no podía menos que alegrarse de que el pelirrojo fuese así.

Llevado por un impulso, abrazó con fuerza a Ichigo, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven, llevado por una emoción que no quería analizar, no ahora, sólo vivirla en aquel momento.

El shinigami le devolvió el abrazo antes de colocar su mano bajo su barbilla y levantarla con suavidad, la intensidad de aquellos ojos y el poder que latía tras ellos le hizo estremecerse, antes de que Ichigo volviese a cubrir su boca con la suya e Ishida se perdiese de nuevo en aquella fuerza.

Los minutos se hicieron horas en aquella tarde y la llegada de la noche sorprendió a Ishida aún entre los brazos de Ichigo. Reclinado contra su firme torso, revisando parte del trabajo, mientras el atractivo pelirrojo hacía lo mismo, en medio de la ocasional caricia que hacía al Quincy perder noción de cualquier cosa que no fuese el firme y calido cuerpo de la persona a su lado.

-¿Sabes Ichigo- kun?-

-¿Hum?- el pelirrojo alzó la mirada del papel.

- Me sorprendió antes, cuando me dijiste que no pensabas que… bueno, que tú me gustaras – Ishida se notó a si mismo sonrojándose, luchando contra el muro creado por su educación y su propia experiencia vital, él no era Ichigo, no tenía su pasión ni se podía dejar llevar por ella como lo hacía el pelirrojo, pero esto tenía que hacerlo, el shinigami se había arriesgado por él, así que ahora era su turno.

- Bueno… a ver- el pelirrojo fingió poner aire pensativo- en clase me ignorabas, en la calle me ignorabas, nunca querías venir conmigo ni cuando te invitaba… todo eso antes de ser shinigami, claro, después simplemente te dedicaste a invocar hollows para ver quien de los dos era más fuerte y todo eso mientras te acordabas de toda mi familia, ancestros incluidos, porque para ti ser un shinigami era lo peor… ¡joder! ¿cómo se me ocurriría pensar que cagabas para mí?, ¿de dónde lo sacaría?

A pesar del tono irónico del pelirrojo, Ishida notaba claramente la nota de dolor tras él. El joven moreno sabía bien que Ichigo no era el irresponsable despreocupado que mostraba el mundo… bueno, al menos no siempre. Él había luchado a su lado, sabía por experiencia propia lo que el joven pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a hacer por aquellos que amaba. Pero el mostraba su amor con acciones y luchaba contra el dolor de la misma forma, en eso era totalmente diferente a él, que por callar y esperar había hecho daño a alguien que se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

Girándose en el regazo del shinigami hasta quedarse frente a él, Ishida lo besó, lenta y profundamente, saboreando aquella boca deliciosa que nunca había creído pudiese llegar a poseer. Ichigo respondió plenamente, primero dejándole hacer, luego retomando control de la situación, su lengua incitando a la sumisión, entremezclándose con la del moreno joven, mientras sus manos le acariciaban posesivamente y con crecida seguridad.

Fue Ishida quien rompió primero el beso, no podía perderse en el apasionado juego que le ofrecía Ichigo, no al menos antes de dejarle claro lo erróneo de sus conclusiones.

-Espera un momento Ichigo-kun, - dijo, cuando el pelirrojo buscó de nuevo su boca-tu has sido lo suficiente sincero conmigo así que déjame serlo a mí. Siempre he sabido que existías, siempre, quizás demasiado, shhh…- el moreno puso delicadamente su mano sobre los suaves labios del shinigami – déjame continuar, antes de que pierda el valor. Ya hace bastante que me sentía atraído por ti, pero no pensaba que fuera correspondido, tampoco es que tú dieras muchas señales. Así que no podía permitirme otra cosa que frialdad, ya era duro verte en clase… desearte, como para permitirme ser tu amigo sino sentías lo mismo. Al menos si había gente no haría ninguna estupidez y por eso nunca me quedaba a solas contigo… Pero cuando descubrí que eras shinigami… bueno… me sentí traicionado, cuando lo que en el fondo lo que estaba era furioso conmigo mismo, porque una de las cosas más importantes de mi mundo, súbitamente se había transformado en lo que más odiaba – Ishida deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Ichigo- supongo que lo vi como una oportunidad de escaparme de la obsesión que suponías en mi vida. Y por supuesto fallé, y con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… lo que sea que me consume se ha multiplicado. No puedo darle nombre, Ichigo-kun, pero te tengo en mi sangre y me abrasas.

El silencio se extendió durante unos instantes después de su declaración, justo antes de que una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro de Ichigo.

-¿Estas diciendo…?

- Justo eso baka – interrumpió Ishida, besando de nuevo los suaves labios- o te crees que me dedico a jugarme la vida por el primero que pasa.

Evidentemente ni Ichigo era tan denso como para pensar eso y al parecer tampoco necesitaba más declaración por parte de Ishida. Un beso siguió a otro y una breve pero ardiente sesión de despedida se hizo necesaria antes de que ambos decidiesen, muy a su pesar, de que ya era hora que el shinigami volviese a casa.

La luna ya se había elevado y un viento fresco empezaba a soplar mientras el Quince veía alejarse a Ichigo, el calor de sus labios y de su despedida aún en él. El esbelto moreno se reclinó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras la atractiva figura del pelirrojo se desvanecía. El día de hoy había sido desconcertante y extraordinario, y el de mañana aparecía aún más prometedor. El Quincy se ajustó las gafas y cerró la puerta, una sonrisa ligeramente preocupante en sus labios mientras se ponía manos a la un poco de esfuerzo acabaría el trabajo esa misma noche, lo que le daba toda una semana de tardes para dedicarse a esfuerzos más productivos y satisfactorios, con la ayuda de Ichigo, por supuesto. Después de todo era un trabajo de sincronización y, sobre todo, de compenetración.


	2. Ni

Disclaimers: Si Bleach fuera mío… oh kami- sama… lo que yo haría… DISCLAIMERS (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Este capítulo no es muy emocionante, pero sí necesario para la serie, espero que no os defraude mucho ‾‾ y recordad… ¡¡¡los chicos duros también sienten!!!

Como siempre, dedicado a mis niñas… y este también a Rya Reil Miyu, que para algo se molesta en dejarme review.

NI

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba más que feliz. La mañana había sido genial, la tarde prometía y la noche… bueno, mejor no anticipar las cosas, pero si nada salía mal, la noche iba ser lo mejor de todo.

El causante de tanta felicidad se encontraba esperándolo en medio de la plaza, el rostro pensativo, en lo que era su gesto más habitual pero por una vez su atuendo no seguía sus cánones más frecuentes. Unos vaqueros bajos y una camiseta que apenas si llegaba a la cintura no eran una combinación demasiado extraña, pero para la ya motivada líbido del shinigami aquello era casi una provocación directa.

- Eh – saludó el joven pelirrojo acercándose, mientras rozaba la boca del esbelto moreno con la suya, el hecho mismo de poder realizar ese gesto llenándolo de calidez. Si por él fuera, el beso iba a ser bastante menos casto, pero sabía bien que Ishida no se lo permitiría, el joven Quincy tenía un sentido de la propiedad demasiado arraigado, sólo el hecho de que le permitiese ese pequeño gesto hablaba de hasta que punto Ichigo era importante para él.

- ¿No has tenido ningún problema?- preguntó el joven moreno mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mochila de Ichigo.

- Nop, todo lo contrario, mi padre está feliz de la vida. Dos días sin verme el careto y solo con mis hermanas...Joder, a veces me da miedo. Pero no me voy a quejar…- Ichigo intentó dominar el tono de felicidad, pero lo resultó imposible. ¿Un fin de semana solo con Ishida? Sólo de imaginarlo notaba como el calor se le agolpaba en el rostro… y en otras partes, porque estaba seguro que los pantalones no le quedaban **tan **apretados al salir de casa.

Una ceja se arqueó en el delicado rostro de Ishida, mientras observaba al joven shinigami, pero no realizó ningún comentario sobre la agitada turbación de éste.

- El autobús debería estar aquí en unos minutos- informó el Quincy- pero no estoy muy seguro de si lo que estamos haciendo es correcto. Dos días sin ordenador, y sin apuntes para repasar… ¿a qué vamos a dedicar el tiempo?.

- ¡Fijo que arreglamos algo!- respondió Ichigo con entusiasmo, aunque en su interior empezaba a crecer la sombra de una preocupación. Malo, malo. Cuando Ishida le había ofrecido pasar unos días en la casa que su familia poseía en las montañas, cerca de unas fuentes termales, su mente sólo había sido capaz de imaginar una razón, pero tal vez esa hipótesis era más una respuesta a lo que deseaba que a una interpretación correcta de la realidad. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ishida y él se habían enrollado y considerando los factores: a) los dos eran adolescentes sanos; b) se tenían ganas desde hacía tiempo; c) Ishida tenía casa propia; d) el padre de Ichigo no preguntaba nunca dónde ni cuándo; todo parecía indicar que Ichigo se iba a estrenar pronto… pues nada de nada. Las veces que había quedado con Ishida no habían pasado de unos besos y un poco de magreo y ahí se había acabado todo.

Así que cuando Ishida había sugerido pasar el fin de semana en el refugio de montaña, Ichigo había deducido "¡por fin!", pero tal vez se había precipitado. Era verdad que en principio, Ishida lo había mencionado como una especie de retiro para estudiar, pero tras un poco de "persuasión" el shinigami había conseguido que cambiara de idea.

El autobús llegó por fin, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo y dando comienzo a un viaje de más de dos horas. El viaje habría sido bastante aburrido en circunstancias normales, puesto que no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que el autobús había arrancado cuando Ishida se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, a Ichigo el viaje le pareció extraordinariamente corto; la cabeza de Ishida reposaba en el hombro del pelirrojo, su cuerpo esbelto en contacto con el suyo, su pausada respiración y su dulce aliento provocando en el shinigami una mezcla de emoción y deseo extraña pero extraordinariamente placentera.

Teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, el atractivo pelirrojo entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno quincy. ¿Siempre sería así? Esa extraña maravilla por las pequeñas cosas que ahora le eran permitidas, como comparar los tonos de su piel, su tono oscuro contra la perfecta palidez de Ishida, la suavidad de sus manos, tan extraña; Ishida luchaba con su cuerpo auténtico, ¿no tendrían que estar sus manos encallecidas por usar el arco? O quizás el poder espiritual no dejaba marcas, aunque adquiriera una forma física. Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas por descubrir juntos…No había sido su intención, ni un pensamiento consciente, sino algo tan natural como el paso de una inspiración a otra el momento en que se inclinó sobre Ishida, rozando con sus labios la perfecta boca del moreno. Tan hermoso…, pensó el joven pelirrojo mientras se separaba, temeroso de romper el momento, Ishida era la belleza japonesa personificada, el ideal retratado en pinturas y ensalzado en poemas, y él… con esa apariencia de la que tantos se burlaban, medio gaijin… a veces se asombraba de que Ishida lo hubiese mirado siquiera.

El autobús llegó por fin a su destino, la última parada del viaje. El joven pelirrojo despertó a Ishida con un suave zarandeo.

- Hemos llegado – dijo- cuando los oscuros y medio adormilados ojos del moreno le miraron.

- ¿He dormido todo el viaje?- Ishida parecía sorprendido- no me había pasado antes.

- Sería que lo necesitabas- Ichigo recogió las mochilas, colocándose la suya sobre las espalda y dándole la otra a Ishida- vamos a salir ya, porque el conductor nos está mirando con cara rara.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a caminar, la casa de Ishida se podía ver a lo lejos, subiendo hacia la montaña. El camino no se hizo largo, a pesar de ser un chico de ciudad Ichigo podía apreciar la belleza del paisaje y, por supuesto, de su guía.

- Joder, Ishida, vaya pasada- la admiración de Ichigo tenía causa justificada- el refugio no era sino una pequeña casa, totalmente amueblada al estilo japonés y cuya parte posterior daba a unas fuentes termales de uso privado, había sido la visión de estas lo que había ocasionado la exclamación del shinigami.

- Me alegro de que sea de tu agrado – replicó su interlocutor, antes de añadir- si quieres podemos venir después de instalarnos. Aún tengo que mostrarte tu habitación.

-¿**Mi **habitación? ¿No vamos a dormir juntos? – el tono del pelirrojo dejaba traslucir un cierto enfado, pero no intentó ni disimularlo ni ocultarlo ¿ Ishida, de qué vas?

Puesto que el Quincy evitaba su mirada, Ichigo lo tomó por los hombros, colocándose frente a él, aun así, los ojos de Ishida evitaban su rostro, con una actitud que preocupó al joven shinigami.

- Ishida, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo con más suavidad- si quieres dejarlo dímelo, pero no me tengas así, no me des esperanzas y luego me las pises. Duele ¿sabes? No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

Finalmente los oscuros ojos de Ishida lo miraron, y el corazón del shinigami se contrajo de angustia. Nunca había visto una expresión tan vulnerable en el normalmente entero Quincy.

- No es eso… yo…- las palabras, que le eran tan fáciles al joven moreno, parecían fallarle, y sólo eso constituía una señal inequívoca del tumulto emocional en el que debía encontrarse. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, totalmente olvidado su enfado, Ichigo lo abrazó.

Primero con timidez, titubeantes, luego con una fuerza casi desesperada, los brazos de Ishida rodearon su cintura.

-Estoy siendo un idota, lo sé- la voz del moreno era un cálido susurro junto al cuello del joven shinigami- no sé que me pasa estos días.

- Lo de ser un baka ya te viene de antes – replicó Ichigo intentando aliviar la tensión- lo los últimos días es ser más rarito de lo acostumbrado. En serio, Ishida – añadió Ichigo, su tono volviéndose serio, mientras separaba con suavidad al moreno e intentaba que éste levantase su mirada del suelo – te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir, últimamente estás increíblemente voluble y no soy tan poco observador cómo para no darme cuenta que está actitud tuya ha empezado desde que estamos juntos.

El cuerpo del joven Quincy se estremeció levemente, pero éste no dijo nada, y su silencio acabó por confirmar las sospechas de Ichigo.

- No te preocupes- dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras se separaba del cálido cuerpo de Ishida para recoger su equipaje- lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo siempre supe que era poco para ti Ishida. Vamos- aunque su corazón latía dolorosamente en protesta y furia, el atractivo shinigami intentó mantener un tono afable – enséñame esa habitación.

Una delicada pero firme mano detuvo su camino, evitando que se alejara. El rostro del hermoso moreno oculto tras su fino cabello, su mirada evitando la de Ichigo, pero no había duda en la voz que replicó – tú no vas a ningún lado shinigami, al menos no sin mí.

Sólo los dioses sabían lo que a Ishida le había costado tomar esa decisión, pero al ver a Ichigo alejarse de él había comprendido que, de no actuar en ese momento, seguramente lo perdería para siempre. Las palabras de Ichigo habían sido un eco de sus propios sentimientos, oscuros, insidiosos, que habían estado torturando y mancillando el precioso tiempo que debería haber empleado gozando de la maravilla que significaba tener a Ichigo en su vida.

Lo amaba tanto…el pelirrojo se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de su vida, una poderosa llama que llenaba los frío rincones de se existencia. Y mientras su relación con Ichigo iba ganando importancia, también lo hacía el miedo a perderlo. Y en una retorcida lógica, un impulso a resistirse, a evitar ser plenamente del atractivo shinigami había empezado a manifestarse. Porque algo en su interior sabía que Ichigo jamás lo amaría de la forma en que él lo amaba, que la pasión del joven shinigami se desvanecería dejándolo de nuevo en su frío mundo, mejor no acostumbrarse demasiado, mejor mantener la distancia de su corazón, quizá así éste no resultaría mortalmente herido cuando la separación tuviese lugar.

Pero las palabras de Ichigo, la consideración que éste tenía con él, habían barrido parte de su miedo El joven pelirrojo no era precisamente el tipo de hombre al que Ishida estaba acostumbrado, elegante, educado, poseedor de clase y estilo. Ichigo era... Ichigo y poder notar que era precioso para él… bueno, eso valía más que cualquier cumplido, cualquier declaración de amor elevada y vacía. Si mañana tenía que sufrir, pues eso tendría que ser, el hoy era suyo, y ya se había negado a sí mismo y, lo que era infinitamente peor, a su amado, demasiado tiempo. ¿Iba a denegar a Ichigo lo que otros mucho menos importantes habían gozado?. Que Ichigo marcase su cuerpo como había marcado su alma, para que, cuándo uno olvidase, el otro recordara lo que había sido sentir la pasión del poderoso shinigami.

Con esa determinación en su ser, el esbelto joven atrajo a Ichigo contra sí, sus labios acariciando los del joven pelirrojo, que, una vez repuesto de su inicial sorpresa, no dudó en devolver el beso, tomando posesión del mismo, devorando la dulce boca de Ishida.

Lo que había pasado por la mente del delicioso joven en sus brazos, Ichigo no podía más que intuirlo, pero el ser en sus brazos era una cálida criatura de pasión, respondiendo sensualmente a sus besos, su cuerpo fusionado contra el suyo, dejándose dominar por Ichigo de una forma absolutamente enloquecedora.

Olvidada, la mochila de Ichigo se deslizó hacia el suelo, mientras el deseado cuerpo dueño de sus deseos se le entregaba por primera vez.


	3. san a

Disclaimers: Si Bleach fuera mío… sinfff ¿ por qué Bleach no es mío? ¡ oh la injusticia!

Disclaimers (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

IMPORTANTE!!!: Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, que en un desborde de originalidad están marcadas como (a) y (b). Este episodio tiene LEMON y sube un poco la tónica suave del fic (siempre respetando los, no muy precisos, límites de la _site_) . Así que, los que quieran mantener esa tónica suave, pueden pasar al siguiente fic (inmediata continuación de esta escena). Los que no… adelante.

Como siempre este capítulo dedicado a mis niñas, por seguir dando el turre sin descanso. A Rya, que ya es como de casa. Y a vosotras, sí, a vosotras, diosas de los fics que os habéis molestado en dejarme esos review maravillosos ( se inclina ante el ordenador). TODO ESTO ES CULPA VUESTRA, HACEOS RESPONSABLES.

San (a)

Ichigo besaba a Ishida con una salvaje dulzura y sus avances eran respondidos con fría intensidad por parte del Quincy, mientras las manos de ambos dibujaban los contornos del ansiado cuerpo en frente al suyo.

La camiseta de Ishida, junto con sus gafas, habían sido las primeras bajas en el juego de deseo, la pálida y suave piel del moreno joven un festín para los sobrecargados sentidos del shinigami. Los labios del pelirrojo abandonaron brevemente la dulzura de la boca de Ishida para posarse sobre el cuello de éste y un ahogado gemido escapó de la boca del Quincy cuando los dientes del pelirrojo se cerraron sobre él para a continuación succionar suavemente.

Cuando Ichigo se separó de nuevo, una sonrisa de posesiva satisfacción adornaba su rostro, el instinto de marcar aquel enloquecedor cuerpo satisfecho brevemente.

Un inicio de protesta comenzó a formarse en Ishida, pero pronto fue olvidado, al buscar la boca de Ichigo de nuevo la suya, los fuertes brazos del shinigami atrayéndolo contra el definido torso del pelirrojo.

Tocar la cálida piel de la espalda de Ichigo bajo la camiseta no era suficiente para Ishida, que poco a poco veía como sus defensas eran asaltadas por la intensidad de su deseo. Un leve momento de separación, y su abrazo era ya de piel contra piel, calor contra calor.

A pesar de que el deseo del shinigami era una realidad palpable contra su cuerpo, el moreno joven no pudo sino percibir la inseguridad de Ichigo, sus manos acariciaban con firmeza, pero una y otra vez se detenían en la cintura, cómo si una invisible barrera impidiese al pelirrojo alcanzar el lugar donde la lujuria del shinigami se agolpaba, insidiosa, extendiéndose por su cuerpo en poderosas oleadas.

Suavemente, el Quincy empujo al atractivo pelirrojo contra la superficie de la cama, sus cuerpos aún abrazados, hasta quedar sobre Ichigo. Cuando, a continuación, se separó, la visión ante sus ojos le hizo morderse los labios ante su perfección. El suave dorado del torso de su amante era un contraste perfecto contra la palidez de su mano posada sobre él, los ojos del shinigami le devoraban en su intensidad cerrándose un breve momento cuando las manos de Ishida se extendieron sobre los pectorales de Ichigo, acariciando los pezones del pelirrojo.

Suavemente, el joven moreno recorrió las curvas del duro abdomen antes de llegar su meta.

Un mínimo sonrojo se extendió sobre el rostro de Ichigo cuando los hábiles dedos del Quincy desabrocharon con destreza sus pantalones y, obedeciendo la silenciosa orden, elevó sus caderas. Pronto sólo sus pantalones acompañaron a sus camisetas en el suelo de tatami al pie del futón.

La marca de su erección se perfilaba perfectamente contra el tejido de sus boxers, pero el atisbo de timidez que le ocasionaba ver la poderosa reacción de su cuerpo ante la proximidad de Ishida murió apenas nacer, cuando el esbelto joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, la deliciosa curva de sus firmes glúteos sobre su erección.

Una fuerte exhalación brotó de los labios del pelirrojo y su cuerpo se arqueó bajo el moreno cuando esté comenzó a besar su torso, recorriendo con manos, lengua y labios los contornos de su cuerpo.

Una espesa niebla abrumaba sus sentidos, relegando su timidez y su inseguridad, su cuerpo abrumado bajo el asalto de Ishida recuperaba su parte más instintiva. Casi de forma inconsciente, los movimientos de sus caderas evocaban un ritmo más primal, buscando el roce que le llevara a la compleción, y los suaves murmullos de aprobación de Ishida sólo encendían aún más su pasión. Buscando incrementar esa fuerza, sus manos se posaron sobre la prohibida curva de los firmes glúteos del Quincy, adorando la forma en que sus dedos se amoldaban a la perfecta redondez de aquellos.

La entrecortada afirmación de Ishida contra su oreja fue un detonante para su ya incrementada líbido, ver como el placer se dibujaba en el perfecto rostro, como los ojos se cerraban brevemente para disfrutar de las sensaciones que _él_estaba provocando.

Los movimientos del shinigami cada vez adquirían más seguridad, y el moreno joven tuvo la tentación de dejarse llevar, de alcanzar así ambos la meta de su placer. Sería algo seguro, pues aunque eran muchas las cosas que ansiaba hacer experimentar al pelirrojo no creía que éste estuviese preparado para ellas. Más adelante, si los dioses así lo querían, una vez la familiaridad de sus cuerpos y la experiencia fueses liberando a Ichigo de sus inhibiciones. Sin embargo su cuerpo ansiaba un tipo de consumación más profunda, el derribo de la última barrera entre ellos.

- Ichigo… así no

La voz de Ishida hizo detenerse inmediatamente a Ichigo, penetrando en medio de la neblina de su deseo, el temor a dañar al precioso ser entre sus brazos más fuerte que el propio instinto.

Shhh – la boca de Ishida rozó la suya, una vez y otra y una más, llamando de nuevo al deseo y tranquilizando su conciencia – no estás haciendo nada mal, shinigami. Todo lo contrario, si sigues así esto va acabar más rápido de lo deseado.

- Ishida…- la voz de Ichigo se cortó mientras Ishida se incorporaba, despojándose de los restos de sus ropas, mostrando su blanca y desnuda gloria ante los ansiosos ojos del shinigami.

- Me vuelves loco – sin las gafas, los oscuros ojos eran pozos eternos, de deseo y perdición y el shinigami no se opuso, dejándose arrastrar por ellos a las delicias que prometían – tanta fuerza, tanta inocencia – la suave mano de Ishida se deslizó atrevida bajo su boxer, acariciando el duro acero del deseo de Ichigo. Un gemido surgió de los labios del shinigami, su cuerpo arqueándose bajo las atenciones del hermoso Quincy su entrecortada respiración marcaba el ritmo de la noche, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba la delicia de otro cuerpo conduciendo su clímax. La mano de Ishida se detuvo un breve instante, el suficiente para despojar a Ichigo de la última barrera de ropa y para que ambos se fundieran en un húmedo beso, lujuria líquida vertida en las bocas de ambos.

Con fuerza sólo en el límite de lo doloroso, las manos de Ichigo aferraron el delicado torso de Ishida, cuando este comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la erección del shinigami, pero está vez su toque tenía un tacto oleoso que incrementaba aún más el placer de su roce y que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Lo deseaba. Ichigo ansiaba lo que Ishida le estaba ofreciendo más que la siguiente inhalación de aire, más que el latido de su corazón, lo deseaba tanto que el temor asomó de nuevo su oscura cabeza. Porque los dioses sabían que una vez dentro de ese delicioso cuerpo, su razón no tendría nada que decir, que la posesión lo sería todo.

Sin embargo, Ishida lo seguía besando, y acariciando, y sus propias manos no parecían sino que habían sido hechas para acariciar aquella blanca piel, para perderse en cada definida línea y marcado contorno.

Y, por una vez, el shinigami se rindió, y sus sentidos se perdieron en la perfección del Quincy sobre él, en el momento en que su cuerpo poseyó aquella pálida belleza, en la exhalación del moreno, parte gemido, parte suspiro, y su propia voz se elevó para unirse a la de su amante casi gutural en su placer y a su ser asomó su otro, oscuro yo, y durante un momento toda parte de Ichigo fue una, amando a Ishida.

El poderoso ritmo de las caderas de Ichigo empujaba a Ishida una y otra vez hacia su climax, hacía ya tiempo que su precioso autocontrol lo había abandonado y en esos preciosos momentos, sólo el placer de su unión permanecía. Ichigo era una criatura desatada bajo él, y el Quincy no lo hubiese querido de otra forma. Aún así, el hermoso rostro del pelirrojo era una muestra de concentración, la férrea voluntad de Ichigo intentando retener el máximo tiempo posible su liberación final.

Sin embargo, era más que posible que la inexperiencia de Ichigo acabase siendo su perdición, por poderosa que fuese la resistencia del pelirrojo. Así que Ishida, muy a su pesar, dirigió su mano hacia su erección, sabiendo que apenas la tocase alcanzaría el clímax, permitiendo a Ichigo alcanzar el suyo. Sin embargo, no fueron sus propias caricias las que le llevaron a la culminación, sino las de su amante. Antes de que hubiese superado su sorpresa ante la atrevida acción del pelirrojo, su cuerpo alcanzó la cumbre de su placer y, entre los estremecidos temblores de su clímax, alcanzó a percibir el resultado del de Ichigo; un último empuje, y la evidencia de su pasión y su placer derramándose en su interior.

Durante unos momentos, sólo el sonido de su entrecortada respiración se escuchó en la habitación, la atmósfera pesada con el eco del deseo aún vibrando. Las manos del shinigami dibujaban extrañas líneas sobre la suave piel de Ishida, cuya palidez comenzaba a mostrar las huellas de la pasión de Ichigo.

Realmente tendrían que levantarse, y lavarse, o decir algo… o todas esas cosas cuya importancia era vacía al lado de escuchar el sonido del corazón de Ichigo contra su oído, de sentir su calida respiración contra su pelo, de notar las caricias de sus manos.

Ichigo inspiró el delicado aroma del suave cabello de Ishida, antes de posar sus labios sobre él. El suave peso del cálido cuerpo del Quincy le llenaba de una extraña sensación, plena de paz pero con un latente deseo tras ella. Como una bestia saciada pero presta a despertar de nuevo.

¿ Serían todas las veces así de especiales ? No, musitó para sus adentros, lo serían aún más, porque entrarían en ellas como entrarían en su vida a partir de ahora, como amantes.

Una sonrisa perezosa marcó su rostro ante las imágenes que la palabra evocaba y con ellas en su mente y la presencia de Ishida sobre su cuerpo, Ichigo se dejó vencer por un leve sueño.

Notas del autor: por el bien de mi conciencia, ambos tienen la edad de consentimiento en mi país (16) más o menos lo que tendrían a estas alturas de la serie.

(2) Si alguien tiene Boum Boum de Enigma le invito a escucharlo mientras lee el fic, fue escrito bajo su influencia ( y la de una botella de dos litros de coca cola).


	4. San b

Nota: este y el anterior son un solo fic. Pero por si acaso:

Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Para vosotras, sin las que nada de esto hubiese visto la luz. Ichigo es Ishida os mandan sus agradecimientos.

**SAN (B)**

Un suave viento acariciaba los oscuros árboles que rodeaban el refugio, el murmullo de su conversación, el único ruido que podía escucharse en la noche. El joven moreno que observaba el estrellado cielo nocturno, respiró suavemente, apreciando el limpio aire de la montaña, un entreabierto yukata la única vestidura cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo y mostrando la blanca y delicada piel de su definido torso.

En ciertas zonas, la delicada curva del cuello, el inicio de la espalda, los redondeados hombros, la hermosa palidez se encontraba mancillada; huellas de manos que habían abrazado en la fuerza de la pasión, de labios que habían marcado posesivos… eran los estigmas de la pasión de Ichigo sobre su cuerpo, e Ishida no los hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo, la prueba tangible del deseo de su amado para con él.

Los finos labios se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa y una suave calidez se extendió sobre su cuerpo al recordar la intensidad del pelirrojo y también la forma en que se había dejado guiar por Ishida, el cuerpo del Quincy aún sentía la huella de la presencia del shinigami en su interior, el dolor inicial, el punzante placer, el rostro de sus amado transfigurado por el placer…

Sí, ahora Ishida estaba seguro, aunque el destino le deparase el más profundo de los dolores, el había tenido esa noche; Ichigo lo había poseído, pero en el fondo era el shinigami el que se había dado de forma más profunda, desbordante de pasión y cauteloso a la vez, perdiendo el control sólo en los últimos instantes cuando ya el placer había tomado posesión de todo instinto que no fuese el de la unión. Nunca Ishida se había sentido tan precioso, tan importante como entre los brazos de Ichigo.

La brillante luna iluminaba el pequeño estanque de transparentes aguas dónde peces de colores dormían ajenos a nada que no fuese su acuático y tranquilo mundo. Sintiéndose gozosamente inquieto, Ishida removió las tranquilas aguas con su delicada mano, molestando a los pequeños habitantes que allí descansaban.

El viento sopló de nuevo, y las aguas del estanque se agitaron aún más y, en los contornos de su conciencia, algo alertó a Ishida, sacándole del trance de su felicidad, algo oscuro y extrañamente familiar.

Sólo su agilidad y sus rápidos reflejos de Quincy lo salvaron del golpe de su agresor, la furia de su ataque levantando el agua del estanque mientras, a unos pasos, Ishida posaba sus pies después del salto, mientras contemplaba el perverso rostro de un _hollow_.

Ishida observó a su enemigo sopesando las posibilidades, sin sus poderes poco podía hacer y la entrada a la casa estaba bloqueada, aunque el sólo hecho de tener que ir a pedir ayuda a Ichigo revolvía su orgullo de una forma dolorosa, el shinigami podía ser la criatura que más amaba el Quincy, pero eso no significaba que mostrar debilidad ante él fuese plato de su gusto. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Además este hollow era distinto, su forma más humanoide, y el aura de su poder sorprendentemente grande. Este no era un hollow normal…

- ¿Y bien, hermoso Quincy?- la voz, arrastrada, sibilante del hollow le sorprendió , pero aún así, su rápida mente buscó la forma de burlarlo y acercarse a la casa, protegida por antiguos amuletos y reliquias de los Quincy - ¿dónde está tu amante? Tú aura apesta a shinigami-.

Las palabras del Vacío rompieron su concentración una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que la criatura atacase de nuevo y, con un rápido golpe, lo lanzase contra uno de los numerosos sauces que rodeaban el estanque.

La malévola aura del hollow se hizo más densa, mientras se acercaba al caido Quincy y una risa chirirriante hendió la noche.

- Dime, pequeño Quincy ¿qué dirían tus antepasados si supieran a lo que te dedicas?, que un descendiente de los Ishida se somete de esta forma a uno de sus enemigos?.

La mano del hollow agarró a Ishida por el cuello, la frialdad de su no existencia congelando la piel del Quincy. La máscara a modo de rostro sólo a unos centímetros de la faz de Ishida.

- Tranquilo, pequeña zorra- los puños de Ishida se cerraron en ira mientras el _hollow_ continuaba hablando, y su garra comenzaba a concentrar su energía – me encargaré de que todo Hueco Mundo conozca lo bajo que han caído los destructores. Y yo seré honrado por haber eliminado a uno de los últimos descendientes de esa molesta estirpe.

- ¿ Conoces un refrán que dice "no vendas la piel del oso antes de matarlo"?

- ¿Qué…?

No había el _hollow _empezado a formar su pregunta cuando, súbitamente un haz de energía lo golpeó, en el instante mismo en que Ishida dejaba caer hacia atrás su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, alejándose así los centímetros necesarios para que la fuerza del _getsuga tenshou_ de Ichigo no le dañase.

Aún así, la fuerza expansiva del ataque de Ichigo lo golpeó con suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo unos pasos hacia atrás, un precio pequeño a pagar, en opinión de Ishida, sobre todo considerando el estado en que había quedado el hollow después del ataque del shinigami.

Ciertamente la habilidad y la precisión de Ichigo con su ataque habían aumentado considerablemente tras las batallas vividas en la sociedad de almas, pues la energía procedente del ataque de Zangetsu había destrozado más de la mitad del cuerpo del hollow, siendo que a Ishida apenas le había rozado.

La criatura emitió un grito animal de dolorida furia, mientras parte de si cuerpo empezaba a recomponerse.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un ansioso Ichigo, mientras se acercaba a él.

- Sobreviviré – contestó el Quincy, mientras se incorporaba- pero no creo que sea prudente desviar la vista de tu enemigo, shinigami.

Si la frialdad de las palabras de Ishida tuvo algún efecto en el joven pelirrojo, éste no lo mostró, no al menos exteriormente, simplemente se levantó y se dirigió al hollow, todo su ser vibrando de creciente energía, un poder casi visible que movía sus oscuros ropajes y hacía reverberar el aire en torno suyo.

- ¿ Alguna idea de qué es este cabrón, Ishida?, tiene la fea jeta de un hollow pero el riatsu no me suena, demasiado fuerte… - el joven shinigami, dio un paso en dirección al hollow, luego otro más rápido, la furia tiñendo sus palabras- es igual, este cacho de mierda se ha atrevido a tocarte, cuando acabe con él no servirá ni para abonar Hueco mundo.

Las últimas palabras hicieron estremecerse a Ishida, tal era el odio que transmitían, Ichigo era un relámpago de poder, sus golpes tan rápidos que apenas si podía seguirlos, y cada vez que el filo de Zangetsu chocaba contra las garras del hollow, los golpes hacían vibrar el mismo aire.

El hollow había hecho crecer sus garras, que ahora usaba como cuchillos contra Ichigo, sin que eso le supiese más ventaja que la de poder defenderse, pues la danza mortal del joven shinigami no le dejaba tiempo a contraatacar. Ishida estaba sorprendido, y ligeramente celoso, pues aunque le habían hablado de la increíble fuerza desplegada por Ichigo en la sociedad de almas y, aunque él mismo había sentido la fuerza de su riatsu al desatar el bankai, era la primera vez que presenciaba en directo la letal fuerza que era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había en el riatsu de Ichigo, una nota oscura en una melodía de fuego, Ishida se preguntaba que sería, mientras observaba como la batalla se acercaba a su fin.

- ¿ Qué eres tú?- susurró el hollow, su fuerza casi agotada, ningún shinigami tiene este aura.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, hollow- replicó su enemigo, mirándolo con ojos donde asomaba la locura y un oscuro salvajismo pugnaba por liberarse – tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación ¿sí? – la hoja del shinigami se acercó a su cuello, su temible filo marcándole la piel. Los shinigamis no eran conocidos por su piedad, pero este ser… este ser avergonzaría los propios _hollow_ .

- Otro día shinigami – su voz le resultaba extraña incluso a él, mientras reunía la energía necesaria para abrir el portal, aunque había fallado la misión tal vez la información que llevaba consigo sirviera para compensar su falta. El shinigami era más poderoso de lo previsto, pero estaba claro que tenía un punto débil.

La espada del shinigami cortó su carne, pero ya las sombras de Hueco Mundo se cernían sobre él, llevándolo hacia su engañosa seguridad.

- Vigila mientras tanto a tu delicioso príncipe, shinigami, un bocado tan delicioso como él atrae a demasiados tiburones- las maliciosas palabras serían las últimas que emitiría la boca del hollow, pues una explosión de energía como no había sentido antes cortó las cortinas de Hueco Mundo antes de que se cerraran, volatizando al hollow, su esencia preparada para su juicio y renacer.

El rasgado tejido entre dimensiones se cerró, dejando tras de sí sólo el velo de la noche y el estruendo del silencio que sigue a la batalla. Mientras en Hueco Mundo, una presencia escuchaba, un atisbo de cuestión en su mente que pronto fue descartado.

En el ningenkai, Ichigo respiraba profundamente, intentando deshacerse de la tensión contenida, y de someter a su yo más oscuro antes de encarar a Ishida, parecía que él y su oscuro gemelo tenían algo en común, ninguno de los dos soportaba la idea misma de que el Quincy sufriese ningún daño. Pero aún era pronto para confesar a Ishida su pequeño secreto, como decirle a un miembro de los Destructores que su amante no era uno, sino las dos cosas que su estirpe más odiaba. No, ciertos secretos no podían ser contados a la ligera, y menos ahora, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Ishida.

- Hey, shinigami ¿ estás bien? – la fría voz hizo volverse a Ichigo, sus ojos posándose sobre la hermosa forma del Quincy.

Bajo la luz de la luna, la belleza de Ishida era casi dolorosa, como si él mismo fuese el dios de la muerte, y no el propio Ichigo. Blanco, etéreo, inalcazable… y sin embargo, sobre su piel, las marcas de su humanidad, las huellas de la pasión de Ichigo, y del ataque del hollow. El viento agitó los oscuros cabellos del Quincy, e Ichigo sintió celos de esa caricia.

- De miedo, Ishida – el joven se acercó al moreno Quincy - ¿tú?, ese cerdo te atacó por sorpresa ¿no?

- Sí…

- Eh, Ishida – la mano del shinigami acarició el suave cabello del moreno – no estés tan frío, ya sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus peleas, pero si el desgraciado ese te atacó antes de que pudieras usar tus poderes ¿qué importa que lo haya rematado? Para eso están los amigos ¿no?, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Sí y a saber como te hubieses puesto, baka, no eres precisamente de los que les gusta que se metan en sus peleas… siempre intentando defender a todo el mundo. Pero recuerda – y sujetando el rostro de Ichigo con ambas manos, el moreno lo besó brevemente pero con pasión, dejando un confundido pero muy feliz shinigami – yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

Y girándose, el joven Quincy entró en la casa.


	5. YON

Ayer soñé que Bleach era mío, era una serie yaoi y el mundo era maravilloso… pero me desperté. Sinfff…

Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Nota: Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero es necesario que vaya solito porque da fin al primer arco argumental (por ponernos finos xd )

A mis niñas, mis mejores seguidoras y mis peores críticas. A Rya, que ahí está siempre al pie del cañón. Y a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejarme review, ojalá supiera expresar lo que me ayudáis.

YON

Deliciosamente cálida, el agua de la ducha resbalaba sobre el cuerpo de Ishida, llevándose con ella parte de las tensiones de su cuerpo.

La mente del joven Quincy sin embargo, no se dejaba seducir por el relajante poder del agua. La preocupación sobre el extraño hollow no era siquiera la más acuciante de las que poblaban la mente de Ishida, acostumbrado como estaba a lidiar con esos seres. No, sus pensamientos se centraban más en el atractivo pelirrojo que recientemente había vuelto a su cuerpo, abandonado sobre el futón en su prisa por ayudar a Ishida y en, el nombre aún se le hacía difícil a Ishida, su relación.

Ichigo no había descubierto aún la desaparición de sus poderes, pero el joven no era tonto, aunque en ocasiones Ishida afirmase lo contrario. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo adivinase, y los artefactos dónde Ishida había reservado parte de su energía no durarían para siempre. No, tenía que recobrar sus poderes, a cualquier precio, el tener que ser rescatado era una puñalada dolorosísima para su orgullo, nunca había tenido que depender de nadie y no podía empezar a hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera de Ichigo. Las palabras del joven shinigami le habían sorprendido, demostrándole que Ichigo le conocía mejor de lo que el propia Ishida pensaba. El problema era que Ichigo, como guerrero entendía el orgullo, pero tal vez no acababa de comprender lo inseguro que el Quincy se sentía en esa relación. Ichigo era el fuego que daba vida al corazón de Ishida pero el enorme corazón del shinigami era mucho más generoso, amaba mucho y a mucha gente e Ishida era lo suficientemente sincero como para admitir sus celos, sus miedos… Ciertamente Ichigo le hacía vulnerable y eso era algo que aceptaba, con reticencia, pero aceptaba. Lo que no aceptaba es que esa vulnerabilidad se trasladase también al plano físico.

El agua de la ducha ya había comenzado a enfriarse cuando Ishida salió de ella. Una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra en sus hombros lo único que distraía su desnudez. Su oscuro pelo, apenas secado, enmarcaba su rostro, y traviesas gotas caían de él para deslizarse sobre su esbelto torso.

Esa fue la visión que se presentó ante los ojos de Ichigo, el deseo extendiéndose como una entidad viva sobre su cuerpo, dejando su punzante sabor sobre sus sentidos y ocasionando una rápida reacción que la fina tela de sus pantalones de dormir no hacía nada por ocultar. Ni siquiera el desviar su mirada logró que el calor que se extendía sobre su cuerpo se contuviese, la imagen de Ishida grabada en su retina.

Una maliciosa y sensual sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Ishida, al percatarse del efecto que su presencia tenía sobre Ichigo. La dulce sensación del poder era sensual en sí misma, porque allí estaba Ichigo, que había luchado contra hollows y contra capitanes del _seiretei, _temblando de deseo por él y que una criatura tan hermosa y temible como Ichigo lo desease de aquella forma, constituía en sí mismo un poderoso afrodisíaco.

- Ichigo- el joven shinigami se volvió con reticencia, un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿y eso?- el moreno Quincy arqueó una ceja, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo, sus piernas contra las del shinigami, la cálida humedad de su piel, mojando levemente el tejido de los pantalones de Ichigo.

- Mierda, parezco Kon- protestó Ichigo en una voz que el deseo enronquecía – hace nada que te atacó un hollow y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en _eso_.

- Más vale que no te parezcas a Kon – replicó Ishida, medio en broma, medio serio – su mano acariciando el rebelde pelo del shinigami – si empiezas a perseguir babeando a Orihime y a Matsumoto vamos a tener problemas – por lo demás, me preocuparía si un adolescente sano como tú no tuviese esas reacciones. Y menos ante este regalo de los dioses que es mi cuerpo.

- Serás… – protestó Ichigo, aliviada la tensión del momento, una sonrisa iluminando su atractivo rostro mientras empujaba a Ishida contra el futón, los hermosos labios del Quincy curvados en una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Puedes estar tranquilo – anunció Ichigo, admirando el cuerpo de Ishida sobre el futón y dejando a su cuerpo ser plenamente poseído por el deseo, disfrutando de las sensaciones en vez de oponerse a ellas – que sepas que las tías con tetas grandes no me ponen en lo más mínimo.

-¿ No?- la mano de Ishida deshizo lentamente el nudo de la toalla, disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Ichigo devoraban su cuerpo- ¿ y entonces que te "pone"?.

- Me ponen los Quincy pijos de ojos oscuros que se ríen de cómo hablo – la palma de Ichigo se posó sobre el torso de Ishida, acariciando los delicada pero sólida firmeza del esbelto torso. Alcanzando el inicio del pálido muslo que la abierta toalla había dejado al descubierto.

- Entonces estamos los dos de suerte – la voz de Ishida intentaba mantener su firmeza sin éxito, las caricias del shinigami derritiendo su frío barniz – porque a mí me van… los shinigamis… mal hablados… y pelirrojos…¡Ichi…!

El resto de la exclamación de Ishida quedó perdido entre los labios de Ichigo, la deliciosa boca del shinigami posándose sobre la suya en el mismo instante que su mano se curvaba sobre la húmeda toalla que cubría la forma de su deseo. La presión de la mano de Ichigo y la sensación del tejido, rozando suavemente y acomodándose, una erótica combinación que le hizo arquearse contra aquellos largos dedos, que hacían a su cuerpo no desear más que rendirse al placer.

Sin embargo la impaciencia de Ichigo no admitía que su piel rozase algo que no fuese la calidad suavidad de la piel de Ishida, y pronto la toalla yacía olvidada, mientras las manos del shinigami exploraban la engañosa esbeltez del cuerpo del Quincy.

Aunque la ausencia de las manos de Ichigo sobre su deseo fue casi dolorosa, Ishida agradeció el poder retomar mínimamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Ciertamente Ichigo aprendía con rapidez pues, si seducir aún le era extraño, una vez inmerso en el acto amoroso su vergüenza parecía desaparecer y era Ishida el que veía como su preciado autocontrol desaparecía.

El shinigami interrumpió brevemente sus exploraciones, sólo para liberarse del molesto pijama posándose de nuevo sobre el delicioso cuerpo del Quincy. Entreabriendo las piernas, Ishida acomodó el cuerpo del shinigami entre ellas y una sensual sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo demostró que la invitación le era más que atractiva.

El primer empuje del cuerpo de Ichigo fue profundo, la presión contra su deseo haciéndole gemir, los demás fueron rápidos implacables, creando la fricción que les llevaría al clímax. Ansiando más de ese delicioso roce, las piernas del Quincy se entrelazaron en torno a la esbelta cintura del pelirrojo shinigami, intentando acercar más si cabía sus dos cuerpos.

Esta vez el clímax fue rápido, primero Ichigo y pocos minutos más tarde él, la estimulación del roce incrementada por la líquida evidencia del placer de Ichigo.

- ¿Ves? Ahora tengo que volver a ducharme – protestó intentando disimular la absoluta complacencia que transmitía su voz, y fallando estrepitosamente.

- Pues yo lo necesito más que tú – rió Ichigo, mordiendo suavemente su oreja para luego depositar un beso en sus labios antes de incorporarse – y seguro que aún no hay agua caliente para los dos – añadió con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

- Sí eso es un intento de ser sugerente, te invito a probar otra vez, y esa excusa es demasiado típica – criticó Ishida, sentándose sobre el bien usado futón y arrugando la nariz en un mohín al comprobar su estado- hay que cambiar los cobertores por lo menos, no pienso dormir _aquí_.

- Que repelente eres - realmente el buen humor de Ichigo estaba en ese momento en su punto más alto, y ni siquiera las manías de Ishida le afectaban, después de todo a Ichigo le encantaban, aunque no lo confesaría ni borracho, drogado y con Kenpachi retándole a un duelo- además si las excusas son viejas es porque funcionan.

Y sin más se agacho para depositar un rápido beso en la boca de Ishida para a continuación dirigirse al baño estirándose.

- Haz lo que quieras- anunció- si prefieres esperar allá tú.

Y con esas palabras abrió la ducha, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta del baño.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos bajo el delicioso chorro de agua cuando la mampara se abrió para dejar paso a un enfurruñado Ishida.

- Si dices algo, te mato, y las manos quietas.

- No tenía intención de decir nada – replicó el shinigami con una sonrisa de baka que le llegaba de oreja a oreja- y tranquilo, las manos para mí solito. Por cierto Ishida…

- Humpfff

- El otro día echaron una peli muy interesante en uno de los canales de la privada… si se cae el jabón ¿ te agachas a recogerlo?

Una ducha menos erótica y más accidentada de lo que Ichigo hubiese deseado y una apasionada reconciliación posterior, se llevaron lo que quedaba de la noche. Así que el amanecer los encontró tumbados sobre el tatami exterior de la casa, observando las luces del nuevo día sobre el jardín.

Ambos llevaban los cómodos yukatas que llenaban los discretos armarios de la casa, y la atmósfera era de paz, y de comienzo, tal vez Ishida tenía una vena más romántica de lo que él mismo hubiese creído pero, en ese lugar y en ese momento, le parecía que la creación celebraba con él que algo había cambiado en su vida para siempre.

- Naa, ¿Ishida? –la voz de Ichigo era grave y suave contra su oído, un tono reflexivo que era tan parte de él como el ruidoso baka que tantas veces le sacaba de quicio.

- ¿ Sí?

- No sé porque, pero al recordar al hollow me he dado cuenta de lo delicadas que son las cosas más valiosas…

- Con lo de "delicado" no te referirás a mí no- preguntó Ishida, arqueando levemente la ceja, su tono levemente agresivo.

- ¡Teme...! – protestó Ichigo, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro, su voz recobrando su seriedad al añadir – tú y los demás, las cosas que quiero… - el shinigami se quedó en silencio, unos instantes, los últimos rojos del amanecer, despareciendo poco a poco.

- Ishida – añadió, poco después- ¿tienes miedo a la muerte?

El silencio del Quincy fue su respuesta durante largos minutos, antes de que el hermoso moreno añadiera suavemente.- antes me… inquietaba, después de todo, yo conozco más obre la vida y el más allá, pero ahora no tengo esa intranquilidad.

- ¿ Por qué? – fue la pregunta del pelirrojo shinigami.

- Porque ahora – contestó Ishida, revolviéndose en el regazo del shinigami, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, su dulce aliento acariciando los labios del pelirrojo- porque ahora sé que mi propio dios de la muerte vendrá a buscarme, porque en el momento que cruce el portal, él estará conmigo. ¿ Cómo voy a tener miedo?

Ichigo no dijo nada, simplemente posó sus cálidos labios sobre la fina poca de Ishida, sellando una promesa que hablaba de sentimientos, de bienvenidas y despedidas, y que tenía el sabor de la eternidad.

Nota de la autora: NO, no está terminado, nuestros chicos están juntos, pero la vida está ahí, y aún quedan muchas cosas por solucionar. El amor no es fácil, ni en los mangas ni en los fics. Cuidadín, que ahora empezamos a entroncar con la continuidad del manga, y muchos sabéis lo que les espera ( sinff sinff).

Nota (2). Espero que a todas os haya llegado el reply. He respondido a cada review pero, como mi admirada **nekoi** – san me ha hecho saber, en ocasiones ff falla. Si alguien no la ha recibido que me lo haga saber, y se lo vuelvo a mandar.


	6. GO

Disclaimers: _Bleach_ sigue sin ser mío… pero no pierdo la esperanza.

Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **A partir de aquí los _spoilers_ son más evidentes y más claros (a partir del último capítulo del relleno y del tomo 21 del manga ) ( gracias por avisar, nekoi-san ), el fic va lento comparado con el ritmo de la serie, pero por si acaso.

Para mis niñas, que ahí siguen detrás mía gritando "GO GO GO". Para Rya, fiel más allá de lo que esta historia se merece. Para tods los que dedicáis parte de vuestro valioso tiempo a dejarme esos reviews que me obligan a ponerme delante del ordenador y seguir. Esto empezó, y continúa, por vosotras.

---------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------

**GO**

Una tras otra, diferentes personas pasaban delante de su ventana, a veces solas, a veces en grupos, cada una con sus vidas y sus preocupaciones, ajenas a las del joven que las observaba con aire absorto.

Ichigo contaba las horas, que se hacían interminables, sus pensamientos teñidos de preocupación.

Desde lo sucedido esa mañana, apenas sí podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ishida, pero no con la habitual mezcla de alegría, emoción y deseo, sino con una creciente preocupación.

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera, había madrugado, se había peleado con su padre, y luego echado a correr para llegar antes que nadie a clase.

La razón de su prisa, por supuesto, era el delicioso moreno que allí le esperaba, sentado en su pupitre, el semblante serio hasta que el "buenos días" de Ichigo le hacía elevar la mirada de su libro. Y un asomo de sonrisa curvaba sus pálidos labios.

Ese breve gesto, y el rápido beso que compartían después, antes de que nadie entrase en la clase, se habían convertido en un pequeño ritual en los pocos días que llevaban siendo, oficialmente, amantes. Un ritual del que nadie más era partícipe y que se había convertido, para el pelirrojo, en la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Más tarde la clase, las peleas de los bakas de sus compañeros y, de repente, la alarma partiendo del dispositivo que Ukitake le había dado.

Al salir corriendo de la clase, no había sido consciente de nada, tan seguro estaba que sus amigos le seguirían pero, al volverse para hablarles, después de eliminar al hollow, la ausencia de Ishida le había impactado y preocupado. Tan evidentes habían sido sus sentimientos, que la propia Orihime se lo había hecho notar. Pero había sido su declaración posterior la que había sumido a Ichigo en el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Según la joven pelirroja, Ishida había estado raro desde que habían vuelto de la sociedad de almas y, analizándolo fríamente, el pelirrojo tenía que admitir que tenía razón. _Genial_, pensó, _yo vivo en mi mundo de felicidad y ni me entero de que a Ishida le pasa algo y lo peor es que viene de atrás. Va a tener razón Rukia cuando dice que tengo la empatía de una ameba. Joder, hasta Orihime se ha dado cuenta_.

Pero ¿por qué el Quincy no le había contado lo que le sucedía? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus reflexiones y, girándose, dirigió su vista hacia ella, justo en el instante en que su padre abría.

- Ichigo- dijo el fornido médico- tu amigo está aquí.

Efectivamente, justo detrás de su padre estaba Ishida, maletín de costura en mano, dispuesto a arreglar a Kon, tal y como le había pedido el pelirrojo shinigami.

- Bueno, pues os dejo solos, no hagáis nada raro ¿eh? Ja ja ja – y, sin más, el padre de Ichigo abandonó la habitación, sin saber ¿o tal vez sí? lo cerca que había estado de la verdad con ese comentario.

Apenas había salido su padre de la habitación cuando Ichigo se había acercado a Ishida para abrazarlo y, a continuación, depositar un suave beso en sus labios, beso que adquirió de inmediato una naturaleza más carnal al abrirse los labios del Quincy bajo los del shinigami, dándole permiso para poseer su deliciosa boca.

- Hey- dijo el pelirrojo, ligeramente sin aliento, una vez sus labios se hubieron separado, su frente contra la del Quincy, sus rostros a escasos centímetros – te he echado de menos.

- Ichigo, me viste esta mañana – suavemente el moreno joven se separó del abrazo del shinigami y desplegó su material de trabajo sobre la mesa de estudio del pelirrojo – A ver, ¿dónde está ese muñeco pervertido?

- En la habitación de mi hermana, espera un segundo – anunció Ichigo, saliendo de la habitación para volver, a los pocos instantes, con un destrozado Kon – aquí tienes.

- Kami sama, Ichigo ¿qué le ha pasado?

- Jinta, el criajo ese que trabaja con Urahara, creo, cuando volví me lo encontré así.

- Vosotros como si yo no estuviera ¿eh?- exclamó Kon indignado, para luego lamentarse- si mi neesan estuviera aquí esto no hubiese pasado, ¡¡¡¡ neesan!!!.

- Oh, tranquilo Kon – anunció Ishida mientras preparaba el hilo, una mirada de concentración en sus ojos, mientras un extraño brillo se reflejaba en sus gafas – vas a quedar perfecto.

Ichigo se preparó para el horror.

Unos diez minutos después, el shinigami se mordía los labios para no estallar en carcajadas mientras un mónisimo Kon clamaba indignado por la habitación. El peluche no sólo estaba reparado, Ishida le había añadido su toque personal, y una colección de encajes y lacitos adornaba su afelpada cabeza. Eso por no mencionar la cruz de destructor en la parte posterior de la misma. Ichigo optó, sabiamente, por no mencionársela al enfurecido peluche.

- Quincy de las narices – gritaba Kon- ¿pero a dónde crees que voy así?

- Pero si estás precioso – replicó impasible Ishida, ajustándose levemente las gafas- mucho mejor que antes.

Evidentemente, tal declaración no satisfizo para nada a Kon, que tras un nuevo exabrupto emocional, logró que Ishida le volviese a su estado original. Eso sí, con la cruz de destructor aún en su cabeza.

- Bueno- dijo Ishida, acabando de recoger sus cosas y una vez el malhumorado león hubo salido de la habitación – yo creo que me voy.

- ¿Ya? – dijo el shinigami, mientras agarraba su cintura por detrás y lo atraía contra sí- ¿no me vas a dedicar algo de atención a mí?

- Mañana hay clase, baka – replicó Ishida, pero sin zafarse de los fuertes brazos del shinigami, apreciando la solidez del cuerpo tras el suyo, el calor de la boca de Ichigo mientras éste besaba su cuello.

- Hummm – la boca del pelirrojo subió con suavidad por el blanco cuello del Quincy, saboreando la dulzura de su blanca piel – pero seguro que ya tienes todo hecho y preparado – la voz del shinigami era grave contra la oreja del Quincy y un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – siempre tan aplicado, Ishida…

Los labios del shinigami recorrían ahora su barbilla, y el Quincy dejó caer hacia atrás su cuello, ofreciendo acceso a la curiosa exploración del pelirrojo. Éste no dejó pasar la oportunidad, capturando los labios del moreno en un profundo beso. Mientras su lengua entablaba una lánguida danza con la de Ichigo, el hermoso Quincy no pudo evitar maravillarse en la confianza que Ichigo mostraba ahora en su relación. Desde aquel fin de semana juntos, el pelirrojo parecía haber perdido la mayor parte de sus dudas, siendo él quien iniciaba la mayor parte de sus encuentros.

En ese momento, su cuerpo apoyado contra el de Ichigo totalmente, notando como el deseo del pelirrojo se hacía palpable mientras su boca era devorada totalmente por el pelirrojo, Ishida no podía encontrar en él nada que se opusiese a esa dominancia, a ese dejarse llevar por el shinigami. Le era natural como el propio latido de su corazón, como la conciencia de su propio ser. Sólo en esas situaciones, sólo en ese aspecto de sus vidas, Ishida dejaba que Ichigo llevase la iniciativa. Porque sólo en ellas su orgullo se retiraba, debilitado por la poderosa combinación de su deseo y su amor.

La mano del shinigami se había deslizado bajo la camiseta del Quincy, acariciando los firmes músculos con calma suavidad. Por mucho que le apeteciese, y a pesar de que su deseo poseía una dolorosa entidad en esos momentos, no podían ir más lejos. A menos que se arriesgasen a demostrarle a su padre que la broma anterior había tenido más fundamento de lo que el fornido doctor hubiese imaginado.

Con un esfuerzo más que notable, se separó levemente del tentador cuerpo, no tenía sentido alimentar de esa forma un deseo que, al menos por el momento, no tenía perspectivas de saciarse.

Con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas por el rubor del deseo, el joven Quincy acabó de romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos. También él era consciente de la necesidad de detenerse en ese momento, y parte de él estaba orgulloso del control del shinigami. Aunque de naturaleza mucho más impulsiva que la suya, Ichigo era capaz de dominarse cuando la ocasión lo requería. Sí algún momento era propicio para confesar su relación ante su familia y amigos lo harían, pero hasta que ese momento surgiera, mejor evitar situaciones peligrosas.

- Tranquilo shinigami – el Quincy besó levemente la deliciosa boca de su amado, su blanca mano trazando el fruncido ceño del pelirrojo – este fin de semana tenemos "estudio" ¿no?

- No sé si aguantaré – respondió Ichigo sujetando la delicada mano del Quincy con la suya y besando los pálidos dedos – verte todos los días, no poder tocarte más que unos instantes y siempre a escondidas… un día voy a explotar, te lo juro.

Retirando, con suavidad, su mano de la de Ichigo para, a continuación, acabar de recoger sus cosas el Quincy replicó: - ¿piensas que a mí no me cuesta?

- A veces sí – la voz de Ichigo era suave, sin reproche, simplemente constando un hecho- a veces creo que el único que sufre soy yo, que él único que lo pasa mal con todo esto soy yo…Mierda, a veces pienso que no me tienes ni la mitad de ganas que te tengo yo a ti…

El esbelto Quincy no replicó a esta declaración del shinigami, simplemente se giró, su perfecto rostro impasible, sus oscuros ojos brillando con un reflejo acerino. Sin una palabra, cogió una de las manos del pelirrojo, y sin preámbulos, en un gesto casi violento, la colocó en su entrepierna, donde el resultado de las caricias y el beso del shinigami aún latía con vida, cálido de oscura lujuria y límpido sentimiento.

Con dificultad, Ichigo tragó saliva sorprendido tanto por la situación como por el brusco movimiento de Ishida, tan extraño en el siempre correcto Quincy.

- Esto me pasa cada vez que te veo, shinigami, cada vez que me tocas – la voz del Quincy era oscura, fría, y sin embargo vibraba de pasión – nunca, nunca digas que no siento deseo por ti, Ichigo.

- Pero a veces eres tan frío…- las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, su cuerpo se encendía por momentos ante este lado salvaje de Ishida, el cazador dentro suyo incitándole a dominar una presa más que digna de su fuerza.

- Ese frialdad que a ti te molesta – los labios de Ishida estaban contra los suyos, su cuerpo ejerciendo presión contra la mano que lo acariciaba, un suave temblor recorriéndolo cuando el shinigami comenzó a acariciar la dureza que la fina tela del pantalón cubría – es lo único que nos protege de acabar los dos en la cárcel. Shinigami, porque si realmente cediera a lo que deseo ya hubiésemos sido detenidos por escándalo público.

Un asomo de sonrisa dibujó los labios del joven pelirrojo ante las palabras del moreno, su gesto respondido por uno similar en la hermosa boca del Quincy. Eso fue suficiente para romper la tensión del momento, que dio paso a una de suave confort mientras el Quincy se recuperaba, su frente descansando contra el poderoso hombro del shinigami, del momento de pasión. Las manos del shinigami abrazaban su cintura, mientras las suyas propias rodeaban el perfecto cuello, acariciando de vez en cuando mechones de rojo cabello.

- Baka, mira las cosas que me haces hacer.

- Ehhh – respondió el shinigami – me pone mucho ese lado salvaje tuyo. Tienes que sacarlo más a menudo.

- Cuando no me quede a medias después – la respiración del Quincy era más calmada, su cuerpo sometido a su fuerte voluntad – ¿ya estás convencido? – añadió, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Cómo para no estarlo…- un suave beso, rozó sus labios, las manos contra su cintura se estrecharon brevemente, para luego dejarlo ir con reluctancia – hey, Ishida

- ¿Sí?- replicó el esbelto moreno, mientras se colocaba la ropa y comprobaba que nada estuviese fuera de su lugar, aunque con apariencia de baka, el padre de Ichigo no era tan tonto como para no sumar dos y dos si le veía salir con la camisa por fuera y medio desabrochada. Por no mencionar otros indicios que tendría que tapar con la maleta… eso sin contar al pervertido de Kon.

- Sabes que me puedes contar todo ¿verdad?... o sea… que si me necesitas me tienes siempre y eso…- Ichigo, se frotó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso, en ocasiones mataría por tener la facilidad de Ishida con las palabras. Él prefería demostrar sus emociones con hechos, pero se daba cuenta que, en ocasiones, eran necesarias las palabras y, la verdad, las grandes declaraciones no eran lo suyo.

- Bueno – replicó Ishida mientras le besaba a modo de despedida- intento necesitarte lo indispensable, pero está bien saberlo – el Quincy se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, mientras el pelirrojo le seguía, con intención de acompañarlo hasta la entrada - ¿por?

- No…por nada- respondió Ichido con una sonrisa forzada.

Tras despedirse formalmente del padre y las hermanas de Ichido, el joven moreno dejó que Ichigo le acompañase a la puerta de la entrada. Una mirada cómplice y un leve roce de sus manos, su despedida.

La tarde ya empezaba a caer y un frío viento del norte anunciaba la cercanía del otoño. Ichigo observó a Ishida alejarse hasta que la esbelta figura del moreno era sólo una silueta al final de la calle.

Con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación, el joven pelirrojo cerró la puerta de la casa. Sus peores sospechas habían sido confirmadas; el quincy había perdido sus poderes.


	7. ROKU

Disclaimers: Si yo fuera rica, dubi dubi dubi dubidubida, a Tite Kubo le daría un pastón y me compraría _Bleach_ del tirón ( leer con la música de "Si yo fuera rico en la cabeza")

Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

A mis niñas, madrinas de cada uno de mis fic. A Rya, ángel de la guarda personal y a todas vosotras que os molestáis en darme ánimos. Las largas horas escribiendo son por vosotras.

**ROKU**

Ichigo Kurosaki había tenido días malos en su joven vida, pero este había comenzado con perspectivas de quedar entre los primeros de ese nada grato ranking.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en el asunto de los perdidos poderes de Ishida, o el hecho de que el joven Quincy no confiase en él lo suficiente para contárselo. Y, por supuesto, ni que Kon lo sacara de quicio con sus desviaciones mentales, ni que su padre le comentase con tonillo raro que él no tenía ningún problema con que Ishida e Ichigo fuesen "tan amigos, últimamente" y que tal vez fuera un buen momento para tener una charla padre-hijo, había ayudado mucho. Sólo de imaginárselo al pelirrojo se le ponían los pelos de punta, eso por no mencionar las implicaciones que todo aquello suponía, ¿sospecharía su padre algo?

Con todo eso en mente, y la intención de comentar a Ishida el extraño comportamiento de su loco progenitor, había llegado Ichigo al instituto, sólo para encontrarse con la escena que en ese momento se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, justo lo que necesitaba para completar su perfecta mañana.

Uno de los estudiantes de los cursos superiores, miembro del consejo de estudiantes si el pelirrojo no recordaba mal, estaba hablando con Ishida. Tal hecho no sería especialmente extraño, sino fuera porque, dicho estudiante, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del joven moreno como para estar invadiendo su espacio vital de una forma que dejaba poco lugar a la duda en lo que a sus intenciones se refería. Luchando con un súbito impulso de decorar el instituto con partes de aquel desgraciado, el pelirrojo apretó los dientes, sujetando la maleta con tanta fuerza que el asa se clavó contra su piel.

La prueba definitiva contra su control vino, sin embargo, cuando la mano del otro estudiante se posó en el rostro de Ishida levantando su barbilla e inclinándose hacia el rostro del hermoso Quincy con todo el propósito de besarlo.

Sólo los dioses y la intervención del propio Ishida, apartando la mano del otro chico con un golpe al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, salvaron al desprevenido estudiante de conocer, de primera mano, lo que pasaba con los que tocaban la propiedad de un shinigami. Su reacción no era sólo suya, evidentemente el hollow de su interior tenía sus propias ideas sobre el hecho de que otros tocaran a **su **Quincy, ideas relacionadas con la desmembración y usar ciertas partes del ofensor como trofeo.

El estudiante no parecía muy satisfecho con la situación, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Ichigo intervino:

- Hey, Ishida, ¿cómo vamos?

La voz del pelirrojo hizo volverse al estudiante, la mezcla de sorpresa, fastidio e incomodidad la prueba de que, hasta ese momento, había creído estar sólo con Ishida.

- Bien, Ichigo – la voz del Quincy era fría, con un ligero tono de enfado, pero el pelirrojo sabía que no iba dirigido a él- sempai ya se iba ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, Ishida- kun, continuaremos nuestra conversación en otro momento – la voz del joven era agradable, profunda, sus formas impecables, e Ichigo le odió por eso – Kurosaki – kun ¿verdad?, encantado – una levísima y cortés inclinación – espero que nos veamos pronto.

_En el infierno, espero verte pronto allí, me encantará enseñártelo y de paso presentarte a unos amigos míos_, añadió en silencio, aunque su boca sólo dijo: - sí, sí, seguro- en el tono más descortés que pudo conjugar.

El otro estudiante no respondió ante la evidente descortesía de Ichigo, sólo arqueó levemente una perfecta ceja mientras comentaba:- Que…interesantes, son tus nuevos amigos Ishida- kun. Oh, bueno, supongo que hay que conocer a todo tipo de gente.

- Oye, bastardo…- empezó el pelirrojo, pero un ligero roce en su mano le hizo detenerse, antes de que aquel individuo comprobase de una forma muy directa que "tipo" de persona era exactamente Ichigo.

- Llegamos tarde a clase, Satou-san – el joven moreno se inclino levemente – si nos disculpas.

- Ah, sí, por supuesto – el atractivo joven parecía sorprendido por la intervención de Ishida, pero desde luego su impecable pose no se alteró más que levemente. Un leve saludo en dirección a Ishida y el joven se alejó por el pasillo, mientras el Quincy se volvía en dirección al aula.

Calculando los minutos que les quedaban antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada, el joven pelirrojo agarró el brazo de un sorprendido Ishida y, sin muchas explicaciones, lo arrastró hacia la sala más cercana, el laboratorio de audiovisuales.

Tras cerrar las puertas tras suyo, el joven se encaró con Ishida, mientras el esbelto moreno, lo miraba con rostro inquisitivo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, mientras se reclinaba contra la puerta, impidiendo así la entrada de cualquier despistado que se acercara por allí.

- ¿No tendría que ser yo el que hiciese la pregunta? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Te has comportado como un perfecto salvaje – replicó Ishida con tono levemente irritado.

- ¿Salvaje?, al tío ese le faltaba un milímetro para echarse encima tuyo – el tono de Ichigo estaba empezando a subir en volumen, pero en ese momento, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo – y ¿encima yo soy el salvaje? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?

Las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que las había pronunciado, sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Ishida, pero la imagen que había presenciado, unida a su inseguridad en lo que a su relación con el joven moreno respectaba, estaban confabulándose para hacerle perder el control de sus emociones. Control que, por otro lado, no era precisamente bueno ni en el mejor de los casos.

- No digas tonterías, Ichigo. ¿Qué ibas a interrumpir?, Satou–san sólo estaba saludando…- el joven moreno se interrumpió, una suposición formándose en su mente-

Ichigo ¿estás celoso?

- Naaaa, ¿por qué?, porque un tío se te echa encima y tú encima te cabreas conmigo porque no me parece bien, ¡qué va oh! ¿Cómo pue…- el resto de la sarcástica pregunta nunca llegó a salir de sus labios, interrumpido por la boca de Ishida, besándolo con una pasión sorprendente y más que agradable. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos instintivamente, su lengua saboreando el dulce rastro de la de Ishida, el suave y húmedo sabor a menta de la cálida boca del Quincy.

Cuando, un instante después, los volvió a abrir, una levemente maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en el hermoso rostro del moreno, mientras que su expresión hablaba de una prefunda satisfacción consigo mismo.

- Te comería vivo Kurosaki Ichigo, de verdad - Ishida le volvió a besar, antes de añadir suavemente – pero, en serio, no tienes porque preocuparte, ni por él ni por nadie, no hay competencia.

Aunque parte de su orgullo estaba complacido por la declaración del moreno, Ichigo no acababa de estar tranquilo, no es que pensara que Ishida le fuese infiel, pero el miedo a perderlo era una realidad a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Así que, dando voz a sus pensamientos el pelirrojo preguntó:

- Ishida ¿quién era? – Su voz ya no contenía enfado, pero aún así tenía que saber - ¿estuviste con él? ¿Verdad?

- Un tiempo, nada serio, – Ishida lo miró, sus oscuros ojos serios, consciente de la importancia que aquello tenía para el pelirrojo – nada fue serio antes de conocerte Ichigo, y mucho menos después. Pero no voy a decirte que permanecí casto y puro mientras esperaba por ti, sobre todo considerando que pensaba que nunca te tendría.

Ichigo acarició el serio y hermoso rostro de Ishida, su mano deslizándose sobre la pálida mejilla y rozando la oscura seda del cabello del Quincy. Era increíble la necesidad que tenía de tocarlo, como su cuerpo clamaba por el de Ishida no importaba la situación.

- Que ya habías estado con otros me lo suponía, no es que sea el tío más inteligente del planeta pero, Ishida, es que eras, eres, demasiado **bueno **- el tono con el que pronunció esta última palabra hizo separarse a Ishida, un indignado "baka" saliendo de sus labios mientras golpeaba ligeramente a Ichigo. El joven sonrió antes de continuar, atrayendo al Quincy de nuevo contra sí.

- Naaa, en serio Ishida, más o menos intuía que yo no iba ser el primero antes de estar contigo y, bueno, - el joven se encogió ligeramente de hombros- no voy a decir que no me fastidia, pero no me preocupa. Lo que sí me preocupa – la ambarina mirada del pelirrojo se hundió en los oscuros pozos de la del Quincy – es que un día compares y te des cuenta que son mejores para ti, como ese chico, como Orihime…

- ¿Orihime? – intervino Ishida, la expresión de su rostro a juego con el tono sorprendido de su pregunta - ¿pero que tiene que ver la pobre con todo esto?

- Bueno…- Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de por qué había pronunciado el nombre de su amiga, pero algo dentro suyo lo había impulsado, ciertos gestos, ciertos indicios… que habían dado forma a una sospecha – ella te entiende muy bien, mejor que yo, y pasasteis juntos mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas y ella también cose, y le hiciste una camiseta y…

- Ichigo, deja de desayunar sake por las mañanas, no te sienta bien.

- ¡Oye! Que no…- el pelirrojo se interrumpió, antes de mirar a Ishida, un gesto ligeramente avergonzado en su atractivo rostro- estoy siendo un baka ¿verdad?

- Un poco, no más de lo acostumbrado – a pesar de sus palabras, la voz del Quincy era cálida- pero está bien que me digas lo de Orihime – la voz de Ishida se volvió ligeramente maliciosa – nunca me lo había planteado, te agradezco que abras mis ojos a nuevas posibilidades. Ahora en serio, Ichigo, Inoue es un encanto y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, el mundo es un lugar mejor porque personas como ella viven en él.

- Noto un "pero" por ahí- añadió el pelirrojo.

- Pero entre todas las razones por las que no funcionaría, destacan tres insalvables – replicó Ishida mientras recogía sus maletas de clase, abandonadas sobre una mesa al principio de su conversación.

- ¿Cúales?- inquirió Ichigo curioso, mientras recogía su propio maletín, que la mano de Ishida le tendía.

- La primera no es mi prerrogativa contarla, la sabrás cuando llegué el momento, si llega- Ishida abrió la puerta de la sala levemente y, tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, indicó a Ichigo – salgo yo primero, espera a que suene el timbre y sal tú entonces.

- Ok – replicó el pelirrojo, para a continuación preguntar:- ¿Ishida?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuáles son las otras dos razones?

Ishida se volvió hacia él, a punto de salir del aula, ajustándose las gafas mientras dirigía al pelirrojo una mirada seria, antes de responder:- Que la encantadora Inoue Orihime, posee dos terribles fallos. Uno, no es chico. Dos, no es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y con una suave carcajada, el joven Quincy abandonó el laboratorio camino del aula. El "teme" de Ichigo resonando tras él.

Apenas el pelirrojo había entrado en la clase, cuando la profesora hizo lo propio, inmediatamente detrás suyo, dándole el tiempo justo para sentarse y dirigir una mirada de reproche a Ishida. El Quincy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa malévola, ajustándose las gafas en su gesto característico antes de desviar su atención a la profesora.

Ichigo suspiró, oyendo sólo a medias la presentación que la sensei hacía del nuevo alumno. Desde el día anterior, en el que había escaneado el aura de Ishida para comprobar que, efectivamente, el joven Quincy había perdido sus poderes, el hecho de que el moreno se lo hubiera ocultado le martirizaba. Era lógico pensar que Ishida los había perdido en su lucha contra el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, Kurotsuchi. Eso quería decir, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sus poderes ¿por qué no se lo había contado? Todos tenían sus secretos, él mismo no había confesado al moreno lo de su parte hollow, pero lo de Ishida era distinto ¿verdad? Ichigo no iba a abandonarlo por perder sus poderes, todo lo contrario, estaría más tiempo con él que nunca, le protegería de todo aquello que lo amenazase, no dejaría que nada le hiciese daño…

El ruido de una silla a su lado le sobresaltó ligeramente, mientras una voz alegre comentaba:- Somos vecinos. Seamos amigos, ¿eh? ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Apenas había reaccionado a la pregunta del extraño joven, cuando el dispositivo shinigami comenzó de nuevo a sonar, advirtiéndole de la presencia de un hollow. Reaccionando inmediatamente, y acordándose de toda la parentela del hollow mientras lo hacía, el joven salió corriendo de clase, musitando la típica excusa y escuchando la indignada réplica de la sensei. En su prisa, no miró ni un momento atrás, perdiéndose así la extraña expresión de su nuevo compañero al verlo marchar.

No pasó desapercibida a Ishida, sin embargo, que observó al nuevo estudiante, Hirako, mientras interactuaba con Orihime y Sado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como había aparecido, la calculadora expresión desapareció del rostro del nuevo estudiante, mientras escuchaba las excusas que la pareja le ofrecía para explicar la repentina salida de Ichigo. No obstante, su cambio de actitud no engañó al Quincy; esa persona ocultaba algo, y tenía que ver con su adorado shinigami. _Mas te vale tener cuidado, Hirako kun_, pensó para sus adentros Ishida, la fría intensidad de sus oscuros ojos lo último que muchos hollows habían visto antes de desaparecer, _puede que no tenga ahora mis poderes, pero los recuperaré, cueste lo que cueste. Y si le causas el más mínimo daño a Ichigo, desearás no haber nacido. Eso te lo puedo jurar._

La normalidad se instauró rápidamente en el aula; las amenazas de la sensei más que efectivas para calmar los animos, por no mencionar su excepcional habilidad en el lanzamiento de tizas, borradores, y demás objetos susceptibles de ser arrojados contra la cabeza de cualquier alumno que interrumpiese su clase. No llevaban más de unos pocos minutos de lección cuando Ichigo regresó al aula, musitando una disculpa no muy sentida y situándose en su asiento, mientras dirigía a sus amigos una sonrisa de victoria.

Sin embargo, cuando pocos minutos después Ishida dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, se encontró con que los ambarinos ojos le miraban. Sólo a él.

Una deliciosa calidez se extendió por su cuerpo y, aunque desvió la vista, no podía dejar de sentir el peso de la mirada de Ichigo, de su avasalladora intensidad. El calor en sus mejillas denunciaba que se estaba ruborizando y, aunque intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del libro, no eran más que dibujos sin sentido, cuyo significado se perdía apenas las había leído.

La clase se terminó sin que Ishida hubiese sacado nada de provecho, perdido como estaba en la lucha contra su propio cuerpo y en el estúpido sentimiento, entre felicidad y nerviosismo, que le embargaba. Kami sama, parecía una colegiala enamorada; como aquello siguiera así se vería en la muy vergonzosa situación de pedirle a Ichigo que no le mirara en las clases, y se imaginaba la expresión de satisfacción del baka cuando le explicara la razón. Todo aquello era tan nuevo y tan intenso que a veces le asustaba, estaba a punto de empezar a escribir poesías cursis en los libros y las libretas, y si llegaba el caso cometería suicidio, incluso él tenía unos límites.

Aprovechando el descanso, los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y muchos se acercaron al estudiante nuevo, para presentarse o simplemente mostrar un cortés interés, lo que ocasionó que en torno a la mesa del pelirrojo hubiese una cierta confusión. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el Quincy vio la ocasión clara y, doblando con cuidado el pequeño papel que había estado escribiendo en los últimos minutos de la clase, se acercó con calma a las mesas de Ichigo y Hirako, su bello rostro mostrando su fría expresión habitual.

Ichigo estaba medio estirado entre la silla y la mesa, su cuerpo incapaz de sentarse apropiadamente más de lo estrictamente necesario, observando con cierto aburrimiento la conmoción en torno al nuevo estudiante. Puesto que toda la atención estaba concentrada en Hirako, nadie, más que el propio Ichigo, se percató del momento en que la mano de Ishida rozó suavemente la de Ichigo. Los dedos del pelirrojo se cerraron levemente sobre el objeto que le tendía el moreno Quincy, aprovechando para acariciar la delicada mano en su retirada, mientras su atractivo rostro permanecía impasible, disimulando. Cuando Ishida se alejó de él, sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente, y el pelirrojo notó su corazón acelerarse ante la sensual promesa de aquellos oscuros ojos.

Con la entrada del profesor en el aula, todo el mundo regresó rápidamente a sus respectivos asientos, y pronto la calmada voz del docente y el ruido de las páginas al ser pasadas fueron lo único que pudo oírse.

Cuidadosamente, para no llamar la atención, el joven pelirrojo abrió la nota de Ishida que, para mayor precaución, había introducido en el libro. Las palabras escritas en el papel le hicieron volver el rostro hacia el Quincy, como para confirmar su significado, pero el moreno tenía la vista fija en el libro de texto, aparentemente concentrado en la lección. Su fachada de perfecto estudiante sería creíble para cualquier otro que no fuera el pelirrojo, que conocía muy bien el significado de la maliciosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la delicada curva de la boca del Quincy.

Con una mezcla de resignación y anticipación, Ichigo se mentalizó para afrontar las siguientes horas de torturas.

El tiempo era relativo, había afirmado Einstein, e Ichigo Kurosaki lo apoyaba plenamente porque, de lo contrario, ¿cómo se explicaba que la última hora de clase no terminara nunca? Iba a morir, lo sabía, y a matar a Ishida, no estaba muy seguro de qué iba a ser lo primero, pero no importaba, alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser shinigami. Pero, de verdad, ¡qué triste sería! Morir de frustración con dieciséis años, y todo por culpa del desgraciado de su amante. La maldad de Ishida no tenía límites, primero lo tentaba con la más que sugerente invitación escrita en la nota, logrando que Ichigo sólo pensara en el momento de terminar las clases, pero, por si eso fuera poco para el enamorado shinigami, el moreno Quincy se había dedicado todo el día a provocar su, ya de por sí ardiente, líbido.

El moreno no tenía derecho a ser tan perfecto, ni tan delicioso, ni a usar de esa forma el poder que tenía sobre el shinigami, pero lo había hecho. De repente, el esbelto moreno ya no se quedaba en su silla entre clase y clase, sino que parecía haber decidido que estaba bien sentarse en la mesa, los brazos ligeramente atrás y los perfectos contornos de su cuerpo perfectamente marcados gracias a la postura; a la hora del almuerzo, el calor lo había molestado lo suficiente como para deshacer su corbata y abrir su camisa, no mucho, por supuesto, sólo lo necesario para mostrar el grácil cuello y el tentador inicio del torso, donde se vislumbraban las primeras líneas de los firmes músculos. Luego estaban los pequeños detalles; la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza al prestar atención, el negro cabello deslizándose travieso para enmarcar los finos rasgos del rostro, o las suaves sonrisas que hacían destacar la apetecible boca que el pelirrojo tanto deseaba.

Qué parte de todo aquello era intencionada y cuál inconsciente, Ichigo no podía decirlo, puesto que nada era exagerado. Sin embargo, inconsciente o no, al parecer ese día todo el mundo encontraba a Ishida delicioso, puesto que el pelirrojo ya había sido testigo de más de una mirada dirigida al Quincy, y en la mayoría de ellas brillaba una expresión que iba desde lo pensativo a la fascinación pasando por crudo y posesivo deseo. Por supuesto, tampoco podía afirmar que esas miradas no fuesen habituales. Tal vez el incidente de esa mañana le había hecho más susceptible al hecho de que el Quincy era un plato muy apetecible y de que en el instituto había unos cuantos chacales y alguna que otra hiena dispuestos a hincarle el diente.

_Pues más os vale no acercaros mucho, si no os apetece servir de cebo para hollows, claro._

La dirección nada pacífica de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida, afortunadamente, por el timbre de salida. Después de despedir al profesor y de que este saliese por la puerta, los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a irse. El ruido de conversaciones, despedidas y sillas al moverse, habitual de esa hora, elevándose en el aire.

- ¿Kurosaki – kun? – llamó Orihime acercándose – vas a casa ahora ¿ verdad?

- Ehhh...bueno…no – inventando una excusa rápida, el pelirrojo respondió – voy a la biblioteca, tengo que preparar…esto… el trabajo - ¿un trabajo? pensó, por favor, ¿tenían un trabajo siquiera?

- Ohh ¿el trabajo? – Orihime le miró sorprendida, antes de añadir:- ¿tan pronto?. Kurosaki- kun, te estás volviendo tan aplicado… Aún falta un mes.

_Salvado_, pensó el pelirrojo emitiendo un suspiro interior de alivio, menos mal que siempre había trabajos, aunque él no se enterara hasta tarde de la mitad de ellos.

- Sí, ¿eh Inoue? – intervino Tatsuki, maleta al hombro y una expresión que a Ichigo no le gustó nada – parece que las tardes de estudio los fines de semana con Ishida – kun le sirven para algo. Es estupendo que ahora os llevéis tan bien ¿eh Kurosaki ?.

Los ojos de la morena miraban a Ichigo con un brillo de desafío en ellos, como incitándole a contestar, sin embargo, la intervención de Orihime rompió el momento, cuando la joven anunció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos unidas en un gesto de alegría:- Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? – no por primera vez, Ichigo se preguntó como alguien podía tener tal carga de energía positiva como la pelirroja – Antes no se llevaban tan bien, pero ahora se nota que son muy amigos. ¿Ves, Tatsuki – chan, la gente cambia – anunció Orihime mientras guiñaba un ojo a Ichigo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo, la morena replicó:- Sí, Inoue, muchísimo, es increíble lo que nos pueden llegar a sorprender las personas –. A pesar de su tono, Tatsuki no añadió nada más, ni presentó ninguna explicación, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía sin mirar atrás: ¿Vamos, Inoue?

- ¿Eh…?. Sí voy – la pelirroja agarró su maletín y salió tras de Tatsuki – Hasta mañana, Kurosaki – kun, que tengas un buen día – se despidió con su habitual alegría, mientras pedía a su amiga que la esperase.

- Yo también me voy, Ichigo – anunció Chad – aprovecha bien tu tiempo, nos vemos mañana.

Y con esas palabras, el alto moreno salió de la clase, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba mirándolo, una sombra de preocupación empezando a formarse en su mente.

Ichigo conocía la sala indicada por Ishida, un aula usada por el club de costura como centro de reuniones, pero nunca había estado dentro, así que no sabía muy bien que esperar. Ciertamente, aquello no era tan terrible como había imaginado, fue su primera impresión una vez hubo arrimado la puerta y echado un vistazo a la sala. Una especie de diván en torno a una mesa y unos sillones rodeando una mesa, todo impecablemente limpio y adornado con algunas de las obras del club, pero no millones de lazos ni encajes, ni demás arreglos tan del gusto de Ishida y que, en ocasiones, hacían suspirar con resignación al shinigami.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, cuando el Quincy en cuestión entró también en la sala, inmediatamente cerrando la puerta con las llaves a las que, como presidente del club de costura, tenía acceso. Casi no había tenido tiempo de girarse y dejar su maleta en una de las sillas, cuando Ishida se encontró entre los brazos de un muy ardiente shinigami y siendo besado con una pasión que no daba lugar a la más mínima resistencia. Rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Ichigo, el moreno se dejó llevar por el juego, su cuerpo amoldándose al del pelirrojo, que emitió un gruñido de deseo mientras su boca poseía aún más completamente la del Quincy y sus manos comenzaban a explorar, ansiosas por posarse sobre la pálida suavidad del cuerpo de Ishida.

Un suave suspiro brotó de los labios de Ishida cuando la boca del pelirrojo abandonó la suya para hundirse en su cuello, mientras sus fuertes manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa y ascendían por su espalda con creciente fuerza.

Los labios del shinigami continuaban rindiendo oscura adoración al blanco cuello del Quincy mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la cubierta entrepierna de éste, desabrochando cinturón y pantalones con una ya experimentada práctica.

Una profunda exhalación brotó de los labios del moreno cuando las atenciones de Ichigo llegaron a la firme redondez de sus nalgas, acariciando con firmeza y cierto matiz de posesión mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los del moreno, invadiendo su boca en un asalto lento pero imparable, un húmedo intercambio de pasión que dejó a Ishida totalmente a merced del shinigami, incapaz de oponer la menor resistencia cuando éste lo tomó en brazos para depositarlo en el sofá. Allí, los botones de su camisa corrieron el mismo destino que los de sus pantalones bajo los ágiles dedos del shinigami.

Mientras observaba a Ichigo quitarse su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso, Ishida podía sentir el deseo como un ente vivo, deslizándose bajo su piel, insidioso e imparable acompañado por un arrasador sentimiento. Eran esos dos aliados los que se elevaban contra su razón y su frío orgullo, exigiendo y obteniendo una inmediata rendición. Era su poder el que le hacía arquearse bajo las acariciadoras manos de Ichigo recorriendo su torso y gemir cuando éstas decidieron jugar con los tentadores pezones mientras el pelirrojo murmuraba apreciativamente al notarlos endurecerse bajo sus palmas, mesmerizado ante el hermoso espectáculo que se ofrecía a sus ojos. El delicado y perfecto cuerpo del Quincy sometiéndose a sus atenciones, el sublime rostro traicionando la pasión que el joven moreno sentía. Ante el shinigami, Ishida no se reservaba nada, dejando a su cuerpo moverse bajo la cadencia de la pasión, mostrando todo lo que el pelirrojo le hacía sentir.

Sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente cuando los acariciadores dedos subieron hasta su rostro, recorriendo los contornos de su boca antes de presionar contra los labios, exigiendo entrada y obteniéndola. Los dientes de Ishida se cerraron juguetonamente sobre los dígitos invasores, antes de lamerlos con delicadeza, escuchando con oscura satisfacción la profunda inhalación del shinigami en respuesta a sus atenciones, apreciando la forma en que el deseo de este se volvía una dura y exigente realidad contra el suyo propio, aún separados por la presencia de sus respectivos pantalones. Sintiendo al pelirrojo retirar las gafas de su rostro, Ishida abrió los ojos lentamente, observando la mirada del shinagami posada sobre él; deseo, posesión y algo que Ishida no se atrevía a nombrar brillando en los ambarinos ojos, teñidos ahora de un oscuro y rico color a causa del deseo.

A medida que Ichigo ganaba experiencia, también lo hacía su tendencia a tomar la iniciativa en el juego amoroso e Ishida nunca lo deseaba tanto como en esos momentos, cuando la ardiente fuerza que era el pelirrojo estaba totalmente focalizada en él, cuando las atenciones del shinigami amenazaban hacerle olvidarse de sí mismo.

- ¿ Qué pasa? – preguntó, al observar que Ichigo se limitaba a observar, sus atenciones momentáneamente detenidas, el Quincy intentó elevar sus manos para acariciar al shinigami, pero antes de que pudiese elevar sus manos, estas fueron sujetadas por el shinigami, que las empujó hacia atrás dejándole en una posición absolutamente vulnerable y dolorosamente sensual. Ichigo estaba sobre él, sus cuerpos alineados, la suave piel cubriendo los firmes estómagos en contacto y las fuertes manos del shinigami, sometiendo las suyas, exponiéndolo totalmente a la ardiente inspección de aquellos ojos.

- ¿También a él lo trajiste aquí? ¿ También te tuvo así, temblando por él? ¿ Vieron sus ojos esto?-

- Eres idiota, Ichigo, ¿sabes? – Ishida estaba más que molesto, por no decir un poco frustrado, ¿en ese momento se preocupaba el pelirrojo por sí había estado con otro? El moreno forcejeó un poco, pero la presión de los brazos del shinigami no permitía su movimiento – Ichigo – continuó- suéltame.

Un leve momento de indecisión y los brazos que sujetaban los suyos se aflojaron levemente pero no lo soltaron del todo, reluctantes a dejarlo ir. Aún así el moreno liberó sus manos, para sujetar con ellas la atractiva cara del shinigami.

- Una sola vez te voy a decir esto, Ichigo Kurosaki, y no porque tenga que darte explicaciones, sino porque no quiero que esto pueda crear una herida entre nosotros. He estado con otros hombres de la misma forma que comía y bebía, porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba de vez en cuando y porque podía. Jamás le he cedido el control a nadie, porque en nadie he confiado lo suficiente y porque mi orgullo no lo permitía. Poco me conoces si piensas que ante alguien mostraría mi vulnerabilidad como hago contigo.

El rostro del pelirrojo se contrajo bajo sus dedos, una nota de enfado y decepción en su voz al preguntar: - entonces eso es lo que soy para ti ¿una debilidad?

Suspirando ligeramente, ante la falta de compresión del pelirrojo, Ishida negó con la cabeza, antes de acercar el atractivo y preocupado rostro al suyo – Eres mi fuerza, Ichigo, por eso puedo liberarme de todo frente a ti cuando estamos juntos. Porque por primera vez en mi vida sé que alguien no me decepcionará ni humillará, porque contigo no necesito ser fuerte, tú lo eres por los dos.

Y elevando su rostro los leves centímetros que los separaban, Ishida besó los tentadores labios, que pronto cedieron a sus exigencias y le dieron entrada al húmedo vergel que era la cálida boca del shinigami.

El beso del Quincy, unido a su declaración, estaba conduciendo a Ichigo rápidamente de vuelta a los caminos de la pasión. Había sido un idiota, lo sabía, pero cuando se trataba del moreno le costaba demasiado actuar de forma lógica. Cada parte de su ser clamaba al Quincy como suyo, incluso el hollow se agitaba inquieto ante la presencia del ser que había reclamado como compañero, las inseguridades de Ichigo lo fortalecían y cada vez se encontraba más cerca de la superficie incluso, y eso inquietaba profundamente al shinigami, en los momentos de pasión. En ocasiones eran dos los que amaban a Ishida, dos los que poseían su cuerpo y le hacían gemir, dos los que le acariciaban; e Ichigo se encontraba en la demencial paradoja de sentir celos de sí mismo.

Al menos en ese momento, la única fuerza que parecía mover su conciencia era la del propio deseo, e Ichigo se dejó llevar por ella sin la más mínima reticencia. De los restos de su ropa, ambos se deshicieron con rapidez, e Ishida parecía especialmente ardiente en esos momentos, incitando al shinigami, acariciando y mordiendo, susurrando y gimiendo, su hermosa cara rebosante de pasión, sus oscuros ojos dilatados por la lujuria. Intentando dominar el impulso que le llevaba a tomar de forma inmediata la deliciosa criatura bajo su cuerpo, Ichigo alargó la mano para intentar encontrar en sus caídos maletines algo que facilitase su unión.

Sin embargo las manos de Ishida sobre su espalda le detuvieron, no dejando que se separara, sus largas y firmes piernas abriéndose para acomodarlo, mientras que, al tiempo, sus caderas se elevaban, exponiéndose totalmente ante la ávida mirada del shinigami.

- Ishida, ¿qué…? – el joven se interrumpió, asombrado del propio tono de su voz, un murmullo grave y posesivo, rezumante de contenida pasión.

- Shhhh ¿por qué crees que llegué después de ti? – una suave carcajada brotó de los hermosos labios del Quincy, ante la sorprendida mirada del pelirrojo, sus deseo pronunciándose aún más si cabía, cuando la imagen que evocaron las palabras del moreno se instauró en su mente – Ya ves, Ichigo – el Quincy rozó sus delicados labios levemente contra los suyos- yo tampoco quería esperar más de lo necesario. Y ahora – el joven rozó con su mano el imposible acero de la erección de Ichigo, que cerró los ojos ante la súbita oleada de placer que el mero contacto ocasionó – no serás tan cruel como para hacerme pedírtelo ¿verdad?

Aunque la idea lo tentó el más leve de los momentos, la propia necesidad del shinigami era demasiado grande como para esperar ni un instante más. Elevando su cuerpo, mientras sus manos acariciaban la pálida firmeza de los perfectos muslos del Quincy, el pelirrojo unió su cuerpo al de su amante, en la forma más profunda posible.

El primer momento siempre era demasiado sublime, demasiado imposible, la forma en que el cuerpo de Ishida lo acomodaba en su interior, como hecho a medida para él, la súbita exhalación saliendo de la dulce boca del moreno que era su propio nombre pronunciado con una pasional reverencia, casi sacrílega. Era la ofrenda de Ishida a su propio dios y el altar era la prístina perfección de su cuerpo, acogiéndolo. Sin embargo, la pasión crecía con cada empuje, haciéndoles descender al infierno de su deseo, cada gemido de Ishida, cada gutural gruñido del shinigami era una expresión de la terrena carnalidad de sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en uno; los dedos del Quincy grababan los inflexibles músculos de la espalda del shinigami, la palidez de las caderas de Ishida se veía mancillada por rojas marcas de pasión y sólo un leve resto de precaución impidió que los dientes de Ichigo dejasen más que una leve huella en el tentador cuello del Quincy, a pesar de que amaba ver pruebas tangibles de su unión en el adorado cuerpo de su amante.

El nombre de Ichigo en la boca del Quincy, fue el aviso de la inminencia de su climax, seguido de una cálida humedad y el imposible abrazo de su cuerpo, contrayéndose en su pasión, en torno al deseo de Ichigo. El shinigami resistió el tiempo que pudo, antes de dejarse llevar por la corriente de su propio placer fluyendo en su amado.

Durante unos instantes, los dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que recuperar su aliento, mientras los últimos ecos de su placer se deslizaban lánguidos por sus cuerpos. Luego, la simple y práctica realidad se impuso, haciendo que Ishida se separase del cuerpo de Ichigo muy a su pesar.

- Esto es lo malo de no estar en casa – anunció dirigiéndose a una pequeña puerta dentro de la habitación que comunicaba, oportunamente, con un pequeño aseo.

Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, totalmente cómodo con la presencia del shinigami, el joven moreno procedió a eliminar, lo mejor que pudo, las evidencias de su encuentro. Los movimientos del esbelto moreno mientras se limpiaba, la forma en que esas manos gráciles se paseaban por el definido cuerpo, parándose en ciertas y muy íntimas zonas con más detenimiento, despertaron el aparentemente saciado deseo del shinigami, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la mirada de Ishida se posó sobre él, sus ojos agrandándose en sorpresa ante el evidente estado del pelirrojo.

- No sé si sentirme encantado por la capacidad de mi amante, halagado por su reacción o avergonzado por no responderle con la misma intensidad – anunció el joven moreno, acercándose a Ichigo, una toalla húmeda en sus manos y un suave humor en su rostro. Arrodillándose al lado del pelirrojo, el delicioso Quincy le miró con sus profundos ojos, su negro cabello deslizándose por su rostro al inclinarse hacia el shinigami. Sin apartar su propia mirada de esos oscuros pozos, Ichigo deslizó su mano sobre la suave mejilla, aún sonrosada por la pasada actividad, para luego rozar con sus dedos la lisa seda que era el pelo del Quincy. Las blancas manos del moreno se deslizaron sobre los definidos muslos del pelirrojo, una a cada lado, mientras acercaba su cuerpo hasta quedar justo en el medio de las formadas piernas.

- ¿Quieres que… me ocupe de esto? – la propuesta era tentadora, tanto que el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo reaccionó aún con más fuerza, su corazón latiendo con intensidad, y el deseo agolpándose con violencia. Aquello aún era nuevo en su relación y el shinigami no podía decir que no había fantaseado, y mucho, con esa situación. Sin embargo, algo en sí le llevó a negarse, sabiendo que no era el momento, lo que habían vivido había sido perfecto, no se necesitaba añadir nada.

- No hace falta- el pelirrojo se inclinó para besar al moreno levemente, al tiempo que con una mano recogía la toalla y el mismo se limpiaba – tal vez cuando estés en ocasión de disfrutarlo ¿ ne?.

Tras un leve momento de sorpresa, Ishida no pudo evitar sentir como un extraño sentimiento de felicidad se extendía por su interior, temiendo que su propia voz lo avergonzara, el joven moreno sólo asintió con la cabeza, las palabras fallándole de una forma que sólo Ichigo conseguía.

Acabando de vestirse, mientras el shinigami hacía lo propio, Ishida recogió las toallas usadas y la manta que él mismo había extendido sobre el sillón, en previsión de ese momento.

Mientras guardaba todo con cuidado en una bolsa para llevar a casa, Ichigo lo miraba fascinado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno con un leve tono de fastidio, el silencioso escrutinio comenzando a alterarle los nervios.

- Eres tan…- el adjetivo le falló a Ichigo, así que hizo un gesto señalando a la bolsa, como si ella pudiese explicarlo.

- ¿Limpio? ¿Pulcro? ¿Responsable?

- Tan… **Ishida**, eres increíble.

- ¿Por? - Ishida se encaró con Ichigo- ¿porque soy lo suficientemente considerado para no dejar que otros se sienten sobre nuestra…- el joven se interrumpió antes de que una palabra muy poco correcta saliese de su boca - …sobre **eso**.

- Claro que no, por ser capaz de tener todo planeado, previsto y calculado hasta el mínimo detalle. No sé si preocuparme – el joven pelirrojo abrazó por la cintura al malhumorado moreno atrayéndolo contra sí - ¿de verdad soy tan predecible?

- No eres predecible – olvidado su enfado, Ishida se dejó querer por esos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, él mismo apoyándose contra el sólido cuerpo – era sólo por si acaso. Igual te apetecía hacerlo contra la pared – añadió con humor.

- Hummmm… Suena interesante – el shinigami ciñó sus brazos con más fuerza en torno a la esbelta cintura, mientras su boca se posaba levemente la frente de Ishida – pero en tu casa ¿ne? Tenía miedo de que alguien llamara a la puerta en cualquier momento.

- Nadie viene a esta sala si no es del club, nosotros mismos nos ocupamos de la limpieza y demás. Es el trato que tenemos con el director. Y del club, sólo yo tengo las llaves.

- Aún así ¿te imaginas? A ver cómo lo explicábamos – aunque la frase la había pronunciado medio en broma, sus implicaciones le llevaron a un asunto que tenía que discutir con el moreno. – Ishida ¿ cuándo vamos a contar lo nuestro?

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres contarlo? – inquirió el joven moreno.

- Bueno, tú me pediste que no se lo contara a nadie. Y yo te hice caso. Pero la gente no es tonta, se van a dar cuenta y, además, - el joven pelirrojo fijó sus ojos ambarinos en Ishida - yo no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti y tampoco puedo.

- ¿Lo que…sientes por mi? – la pregunta surgió titubeante de los labios del Quincy.

- Sí, claro… - el pelirrojo se interrumpió, dándose cuenta súbitamente de una cosa- Ishida… kami sama, ¿sabes que te quiero? ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo intentó mirar a los ojos de Ishida, pero el joven moreno tenía hundido su rostro en el firme hombro del shinigami, sus brazos abrazándolo con una fuerza casi desesperada – Vale, soy un baka, Ishida, nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero tú tampoco… y en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar que no me querías. Ishida…

- Tú no eres el baka – la voz del Quincy aparecía medio amortiguada, su rostro aún contra el cuerpo del shinigami – yo sí. Lo sabía Ichigo, o creía saberlo, pero oírtelo decir…- el Quncy alzó el rostro, sus oscuros ojos brillantes, la felicidad iluminando su ya hermoso rostro – te quiero, Ichigo Kurosaki – el Quincy unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo, sus bocas entablando una danza lánguida llena de calidez, saboreando la dulzura de las palabras pronunciadas.

- ¿Ves por qué no quiero callarme? –inquirió Ichigo una vez sus bocas se hubieron separado – Ishida, conozco el mundo en qué vivimos, sé que no va ser fácil, pero esto es importante para mí. Y si tengo que repartir unas cuantas leches, o recibirlas, por esto, vale la pena hacerlo. Además, llevan tocándome las narices por chorradas toda mi vida, ya estoy acostumbrado. De tenerte a ti me siento orgulloso.

El Quincy lo miró, serio, antes de replicar: - Ichigo, yo nunca me he avergonzado de lo que soy ni de lo que hago, no lo ando proclamando pero, si me preguntan, no lo niego. Tú bien sabes la fama que tenía, y tengo en el instituto, y la verdad me da totalmente igual. No es esa la razón por la que te pedí que no lo contaras.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, en primer lugar porque, al principio no estaba muy seguro de si lo nuestro era pasajero – el Quincy interrumpió la protesta de Ichigo con los dedos, suavizando el gesto con un beso de disculpa – escucha, tal vez simplemente era por experimentar, no lo sabía, y no quería que tuvieras problemas por algo que simplemente era una fase. Sí ahora quieres decirlo, esa es tu decisión pero, si aceptas un consejo, no seas obvio. Sí te preguntan perfecto, no hace falta que mientas, pero, si no lo hacen, porque no lo ven, o porque no lo quieren ver, tampoco hace falta que los ilustres.

- Pero, nuestros amigos… me siento mal ocultándoles cosas, Ishida, hemos pasado mucho juntos.

Ese era el problema real, sus amigos, fue la reflexión interna del moreno. Hicieran lo que hiciesen, lo confesaran o dejasen que lo descubrieran por ellos mismos iban hacerle mucho daño a una persona. Ichigo era ignorante de los sentimientos de ella, pero Ishida no y se sentía más que mal. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No era lo suficiente generoso como para renunciar a Ichigo, salvo por la felicidad o el bien del propio shinigami.

- Déjalos que lo descubran también ellos, Ichigo, a veces no es bueno enfrentar a las personas con la realidad, sobre todo si no la quieren ver.

- Pues vaya… pero me parece que mi padre anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja – el joven se rió ante la expresión horrorizada del Quincy – no te preocupes, está encantado con la llegada de mis hormonas, todo es natural y maravilloso para él. Está deseando tener una conversación padre–hijo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – anunció el Quincy mientras se separaba de Ichigo y recogía sus gafas aún sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo lamentó que se las pusiera. Ishida con gafas era terriblemente atractivo, pero sin ellas era directamente adorable y sensual, puesto que Ichigo tenía asociado el momento en que se las quitaba a la intimidad entre los dos.

- No te alegras de que tu "suegro" te dé el visto bueno – provocó Ichigo, sabiendo la ligera animadversión que el moreno tenía hacia su padre.

- Sinceramente, los vistos buenos de tu padre me ponen los pelos de punta. Sin ánimo de ofender, Kurosaki.

- Tranquilo, a veces me da miedo a mí – repuso el pelirrojo sonriendo y recogiendo su maletín- ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No hace falta, aún tengo que acabar algunas cosas aquí – el moreno se acercó al shinigami- nos vemos mañana ¿ne?

- A primera hora – el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza, iniciando un beso breve pero profundo – hasta mañana Ishida – se despidió, marchándose con reluctancia, la respuesta a su despedida sonando en sus oídos al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

A pesar de su felicidad, una sombra intangible pesaba en su corazón haciéndole difícil dejar a Ishida. No podía definirlo, pero tenía la extraña y nada agradable sensación de que algo realmente malo, iba a suceder.

- Déjame tu cuerpooooo, estoy aburrido de estar en casa todo el día. Quiero ver chicas, tocar chicas…sniiiiiiffff. NEEEESAAAAANNN!!!!!

- A ver, peluche pervertido – protestó Ichigo bastante mosqueado, mientras levantaba la vista del libro que había estado intentando, con bastante poco éxito, leer – quieres dejar de gritar, me estás empezando a tocar las narices. Sí sigues así todos se van a enterar de lo que eres.

- Pero yo quiero un cuerpo- el peluche unió las manos en un gesto dramático – poder estar cerca de todos esos cuerpos de chicas, espiarlas, meterles mano, enrollarme con hacía cuando estaba en tu cuerpo, y encima el que acababa con la reputación por los suelos eras tú.

¡ QUEEEE! ¡ - Ichigo se levantó como un rayo de la cama, agarrando al peluche por el cuello mientras lo sacudía – peluche asqueroso, ¿qué hiciste con mi cuerpo mientras yo no estaba?

- Nada importante, por desgracia – respondió el peluche entre sacudida y sacudida – las chicas son unas estrechas. Déjame Ichigo, me estoy mareando.

- Como me entere que haces nada con mi cuerpo – anunció Ichigo amenazante, acercando su cara a la del peluche – le digo a Ishida que te transforme en relleno para cojín ¿ me oyes?

- Vale, vale – accedió el peluche, frotándose el cuello una vez Ichigo lo hubo soltado- no sé porque te pones así, la verdad – protestó- tampoco es que te fuera a afectar.

- Peluche de mierda – gritó Ichigo tirándole el libro a Kon, lo que casi aplasta al pobre peluche – es mi cuerpo, no quiero que hagas guarradas con él.

- Reprimido – musitó el peluche, justo antes de esquivar, por poco, otro libro asesino – vale, vale, me callo.

Era lo que le faltaba, pensó Ichigo aún furioso, menos mal que el peluche no había tenido ningún contacto preocupante con su cuerpo. Ishida y él no usaban ningún tipo de protección, esencialmente porque los dos se eran fieles y porque supuestamente Ichigo había sido virgen al empezar la relación y el Quincy nunca había hecho nada sin tomar todas las precauciones de los manuales médicos y alguna que otra extra. Lo que les faltaba era que Kon se dedicase por su cuenta a tener aventuras en el cuerpo del Ichigo. El estridente sonido del dispositivo shinigami sobresaltó a Ichigo que, maldiciendo para sus adentros, no tuvo más remedio que cederle su cuerpo a Kon mientras él se disponía a combatir el hollow.

- A ver como te portas ¿eh?- advirtió antes de salir por la ventana en la dirección que su riatsu le marcaba. Por supuesto, no pudo escuchar la respuesta del peluche, ahora en su cuerpo, ni observar como lo primero que hacía era abandonar la casa con el firme propósito de encontrar chicas en su mente.

Ocuparse del hollow había sido un momento, realmente eran muy débiles para el nivel de Ichigo que había luchado contra tenientes y capitanes de la Sociedad de almas, venciendo incluso a algunos de los más poderosos. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un shinigami hizo su aparición, negándose a reconocer la insignia de Ichigo y haciendo que éste se preguntase para qué narices le servía entonces.

Sin embargo, algo alertó a Ichigo, haciéndole desviar su atención del otro shinigami. Una energía espiritual, fuerte y terrible había hecho su aparición. Apenas el pelirrojo se había girado en la dirección de la que procedía cuando una espada surgió con intención asesina, dándole el tiempo justo para parar su filo con el de su zanpakutoh y encontrándose, cara a cara, con su nuevo compañero de clase, Hirako.

Maldiciéndole mientras lo atacaba, el joven pelirrojo notó crecer su energía espiritual, preparando su siguiente ataque.

- Tskk. Kurosaki – anunció el extraño rubio con ironía, su espada aún contra la de Ichigo – alguien con tanta energía como tú debería tener cuidado. No quieres ser descubierto ¿verdad?

- Pero qué dices – Ichigo no entendía nada, ¿de qué hablaba aquel tipo? - ¿descubierto?

- ¿No lo sabes sin que yo te lo diga? – replicó Hirako con desprecio- Entonces tampoco sabrás el peligro en que has puesto a tu precioso amante ¿ verdad?

- ¿ Qué? – preguntó Ichigo sin acabar de comprender, hasta que la familiar sensación del tejido de su realidad rasgándose lo asaltó. Eso no eran hollows cualquiera, mínimo eran Menos, y se dirigían en la dirección…

- ¡Ishida! – moviéndose con rápidez, Ichigo intentó dirigirse en la dirección donde la presencia del hollow y la signatura espiritual de su amante se acercaban; tenía que salvarlo.

No obstante su intento fue abortado por un nuevo ataque de Hirako, llenando a Ichigo de algo parecido a la desesperación. Si algo le pasase a Ishida…

- Déjame ir, bastardo- gritó el shinigami- ¿ quién demonios eres? ¿ por qué haces esto?

- No, no, Kurosaki, la culpa es tuya por armar tanto jaleo. Y por liarte con alguien sin poderes, como ese debilitado Quincy – antes de que Ichigo pudiese pedirle explicaciones, el joven deslizó su mano hacia su cara. – En cuanto a lo que soy – imposiblemente, ante los mismos ojos de Ichigo, una máscara de hollow comenzó a cubrir el extraño rostro del joven – mira Kurosaki, una máscara de hollow y una zanpakutoh de shinigami. Soy lo mismo que tú. Soy un Vizard.

Notas de la autora: el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, no diréis que no vivo para complacer ( nekoi –chan; Ryaaaa ). Tengo hasta miedo…tantas cosas… ¿os gustarán?...Kami sama...

/// Nota de la autora (2). Las declaraciones explícitas no me suelen gustar mucho, pero…jolín…es que ya iba siendo hora. Sobre todo por el pobre Ishida, que ya se lo merecía.


	8. NANA

Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío

**IMPORTANTE**: Spoilers del manga. MUCHÍSIMOS. CUIDADIINNNN.

A mis nenas, cucas, sois las mejores. A Rya, que espero que no se enfade mucho con este capi y me siga queriendo. A todas las que os molestais en dejarme review. Esro sigue porque sé que vosotras lo leéis. ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA.

**NANA**

- Soy lo mismo que tú, soy un Vizard.

La asombrosa declaración de Hirako, unida a la innegable evidencia ante sus ojos, debilitaron durante un momento la concentración del shinigami; ¿Hirako sabía lo que le pasaba? ¿La oscura lucha en su interior? El rubio sin embargo, no parecía sufrir la constante batalla que se libraba en el interior del pelirrojo, como si sus partes hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo.

Su momentánea distracción tocó a su fin cuando dos poderosas energía se dejaron sentir en el aire, la atmósfera misma vibrando con su eco; una señal evidente para todos aquellos que la supieran interpretar. Ichigo no esperó, su mente inmediatamente en Ishida, tenía que ir con él; ya se ocuparía en otro momento de HIrako y del misterio que eran aquellas dos energías enfrentadas.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – interrumpió HIrako, mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, que chico tan problemático.

Volviéndose el menor de los instantes, Ichigo dejó que su riatsu, la energía que lo marcaba como shinigami, fluyese en torno a él, las alas de su hakama moviéndose salvajes, agitadas por la sobrenatural brisa :- Me da igual lo que digas, soy un shinigami, no soy de los vuestros.

Y con esas palabras, el joven shinigami se alejó, su poderoso cuerpo perdiéndose en medio de la oscura noche.

Hirako no intentó detenerlo, su propuesta había sido hecha, que el shinigami la meditase en su soledad, hasta que la propia voz del hollow gritando en su interior le hiciese ir a ellos.

El rubio sacó un teléfono móvil y marcó un número, resignado a aguantar la reprimenda y los insultos que sabía iban a dirigirle. Realmente, había gente que no tenía paciencia ninguna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La brisa que agitaba los árboles a su paso tenía un aroma húmedo, a tierra y al inminente comienzo del otoño. A pesar de que no era muy tarde, la zona estaba desierta, salvo por una figura que se dirigía, con paso ligero hacia su casa. El joven moreno no estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus entornos, perdido como estaba en los pensamientos de su amante y del momento que habían compartido. Aunque sólo fuera para sus adentros, aunque no diese voz a las palabras de su corazón, Ishida se estaba permitiendo disfrutar de la absoluta felicidad que era saberse amado por su shinigami. Tal vez era un poco tonto sentirse así, pero tenía dieciséis años y estaba enamorado, por lo menos por una vez en su vida, iba a permitirse ser como cualquier otro joven de su edad; disfrutar de ese atisbo de normalidad en su nada normal vida.

Por desgracia para el Quincy, el destino parecía tener otros planes para él, y ni ese momento de tranquilidad le fue concedido. El viento se paró, antes de volver a soplar, la realidad rasgándose para dar paso a la abominación que la violaba y, el joven Quincy se encontró girando su rostro mientras maldecía a los dioses; sus sentidos espirituales abrumados por la infame presencia de un Menos.

La criatura no parecía tener la inteligencia del último que lo había atacado, aún así, el nivel de su poder suponía un desafío bastante difícil para el moreno, debilitado como estaba por sus poderes.

El Menos iba a por él, eso estaba claro, pues, apenas su cuerpo hubo penetrado por completo en la realidad humana, su impía intención se centró en Ishida, que un instante después se encontraba esquivando el asqueroso apéndice bucal de aquella criatura. En un momento, Ishida se encontró luchando por su vida, mientras el Menos comenzaba su cacería dispuesto, al parecer, a comprobar si las almas de los Quincy eran un plato tan apetecible como se decía.

Intentando esquivarlo, el ágil moreno, se giró, el ataque del Menos fallando por poco y destruyendo el suelo en el lugar donde había impactado. Ishida se preparó para la lucha, rezando para que las armas con las que contaba fuesen suficientes para detener a la criatura. La blanca mano del Quincy abrió rápida los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el fuerte y esbelto torso mientras extraía las ginzutsu, las cápsulas donde había almacenado parte de su energía. La liberación del poder de la antigua herramienta Quincy fue vistosa, pero poco eficaz contra el Menos, que rápidamente regeneró sus heridas mientras continuaba su implacable avance.

A pesar de la aparente falta de efectividad de su ataque, Ishida no se rindió, su grácil cuerpo ajustándose a los pasos de la mortal danza con el hollow. No tenía sus poderes, pero sí toda la fuerza y la velocidad que su entrenamiento le había proporcionado. Su mano se dirigió rápida al fuerte cable que había tenido el cuidado de colocar de nuevo al salir del colegio; un salto y un rápido giro y el resistente material se tensó entre dos de los árboles del parque, partiendo al Menos por la mitad.

El súbito sentimiento de victoria tuvo corta vida, las dos partes del Menos, eran dos hollows independientes; y uno de ellos estaba a su espalda.

¿Por qué la gente decía que tu vida pasaba ante tus ojos en el momento antes de la muerte? En esos instantes no fue su vida lo que vio Ishida, sino el rostro de Ichigo. Una de las pocas veces que habían podido pasar la noche juntos, dormidos uno en los brazos del otro y, al despertar, el shinigami lo miraba. Su perfecta desnudez, el poderoso torso, la ligera inclinación de su cuello al inclinarse sobre Ishida, su hermosa cara sólo a unos centímetros de la del Quincy; en aquel fugaz momento, el mundo de Ichigo había sido el delicioso moreno compartiendo el lecho junto a él. Y la expresión de su rostro había quedado grabada para siempre en el alma del pálido joven.

La muerte le llamaba y no a través de uno de sus dioses, sino de sus demonios, el hollow era la muerte absoluta y su alma, devorada por ese ser infame, no tendría la ocasión de reunirse con Ichigo, ni en este mundo ni en el otro. Y esa era la mayor de sus tristezas.

Rápido y mortífero el hollow atacó, rasgando el aire, los ojos de Ishida abiertos, esperando el mortal golpe, que nunca llegó.

Puro, como la ira de un dios vengativo, un haz de luz sesgó la desagradable lengua del hollow, su sangre inmunda surgiendo a borbotones de la cara de la criatura. Mientras, en el desierto parque, una elegante y letal figura se acercaba. En sus manos un arco de destructor aún humeante.

- Vaya, que desagradable ¿verdad? Uryuu – la fría voz de su padre se elevó en la noche, mientras el propio Ishida, dominado por la sorpresa, no era capaz más que de pronunciar el nombre de, su no muy amado, padre.

- Tan irrespetuoso y escandaloso como siempre Uryuu – el atractivo hombre dirigió su arco al hollow acabando con él sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, mientras en el rostro de Ishida se dibujaba la incredulidad.

Este era el hombre que había rechazado a los Quincy, absorbido por su trabajo, que había ignorado a su hijo por seguir los pasos de su familia. Y allí estaba, ocupándose de un Menos con una facilidad pasmosa. Sin inmutarse, destruyendo incluso al segundo hollow que había intentado un segundo ataque sin siquiera sacar la mano de uno de los bolsillos de su impecable traje.

- Con tus poderes inexpertos fuiste a la Sociedad de almas, y los perdiste – la voz de Ryuuken destilaba frío desprecio- pero no deseo que un Quincy se encuentre es este estado, no un Ishida, al menos. Así que, te ofrezco la forma de recuperar tus perdidos poderes.

Un rayo de esperanza golpeó el corazón del moreno joven ante las palabras de su padre; poder recuperar sus poderes había sido una de sus obsesiones desde su pérdida, pero hasta el momento no había visto nada que le pudiese dar esperanza; ni los registros de los quincy, ni las enseñanzas de su abuelo hablaban de una situación semejante. Cómo lo sabía su padre era un misterio, pero si Ryuuken le ofrecía una solución estaba dispuesto a tragar su orgullo y aceptarla.

- Hay una condición, no obstante – las palabras del altivo médico llenaron de suspicacia a Ishida, pero no le extrañaron, con Ryuuken siempre había un precio que pagar.

- ¿Cuál es?- no le importaba lo que fuese, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar sus perdidas habilidades; la conciencia de su propia debilidad era una herida en su alma, que le reconcomía sin piedad. Sin sus poderes era como un inválido espiritual y no podía, no quería, seguir así.

Sin embargo, ni él mismo se imaginaba lo alto del precio exigido por Ryuuken, cuando su padre, inflexible, implacable, enunció su petición: - Júrame que jamás volverás a tener nada que ver con los shinigamis, y yo te devolveré tu perdida herencia, Ishida Uryuu.

- No – la réplica surgió firme de sus labios, no cambiaría a Ichigo por nada, ni siquiera por sus poderes, perder al pelirrojo era impensable, más le valía arrancarse el corazón.

- Estás muy seguro ¿verdad Ishida? – el médico se acercó, su arco espiritual desapareciendo como había surgido – ¿ Tanto te importa tu amante shinigami?

Una mirada de incrédula sorpresa se dibujó en los oscuros ojos del Quincy, incapaz de concebir como su padre podía haber descubierto su relación con Ichigo. Especialmente porque no se hablaban, ni siquiera vivían en la misma casa, y su relación ni siquiera seguía las más mínimas pautas de cordialidad. Ryuuken había despreciado siempre a su hijo, a su hijo precioso que había puesto por delante las absurdas enseñanzas de su abuelo y seguido el camino y el entrenamiento de los destructores. Si algún afecto había recibido Uryuu, éste no había procedido de su padre, al que había aprendido a ignorar salvo para los aspectos más materiales de su relación.

- No pongas esa cara de sorpresa Uryuu; cualquiera que tenga cierto poder espiritual y un poco de experiencia sabría que tienes un amante shinigami, su aura está absolutamente entremezclada con la tuya – una despectiva carcajada surgió de la hermosa boca de Ryuuken, tan parecida a la de su propio hijo – pero no me extraña que no conozcas eso. Y por supuesto es Kurosaki, la signatura energética de esa familia es de lo más característico.

- No te entiendo – protestó el moreno joven, una fría ira marcando su voz; realmente si algo odiaba el quincy era que lo mantuvieran en la ignorancia – Explícate de una voz o calla ya.

- Muy bien, me explicaré – Ryuuken se acercó aún más a su hijo, su pálido cabello agitado levemente por el viento – Tienes como amante a un shinigami, seres de pura energía que dejan un rastro en el aura espiritual de quienes aman. Si ese ser es otro shinigami, apenas se puede percibir la diferencia,;si es un humano, la unión de sus auras crea una marca especialmente fuerte y extraordinariamente apetecible para aquellos que se alimentan de almas. Dime Uryuu, ¿conoces el destino de la madre de Kurosaki? ¿Sabes por qué, de entre todos, este hollow fue detrás tuya?

Las preguntas del médico resonaron en el aire, mientras Ishida asumía la importancia de sus implicaciones. Ryuuken esperó, justo antes de añadir:- Si quieres continuar con tu estúpido enamoramiento hazlo, pero con los ojos abiertos; eres un cebo ideal Uryuu y, sin poderes, presa fácil. Dime ¿qué pasará la próxima vez que te ataque un hollow? ¿Esperarás a ser salvado por tu amante shinigami? Yo no lo veo ¿y tú? Tal vez necesites pensar otra vez tu respuesta.

Y sin más, el atractivo médico se alejó, mientras las dudas y una creciente desesperación comenzaban a cebarse en el pálido joven.

Mientras se alejaba, una punzada de remordimiento y simpatía por su hijo reverberó en el interior de Ryuuken, sin embargo éste la suprimió rápidamente. Lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de Uryuu, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su niño sufriese lo que él había sufrido. Tenía que protegerlo, como fuera, aunque lo odiase y lo despreciara aún más de lo que lo hacía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Atravesando la ciudad como una oscura sombra, guiado por la especial marca espiritual de su amado, Ichigo alcanzó por fin a Ishida. Mientras buscaba al moreno Quincy, el shinigami había podido percibir como la presencia del Menos desaparecía bruscamente, durante un instante le había parecido sentir los poderes de Ishida, pero eso era imposible. Al menos que éste tuviese un as en la manga desconocido para él, quién sabía con el moreno…

La expresión en el rostro de Ishida al verlo alarmó inmediatamente al shinigami, la seguridad que siempre irradiaba el hermoso rostro del Quincy no estaba allí, reemplazada por una expresión de angustia que oprimió el corazón del pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente, sus brazos rodearon la esbelta forma de Ishida, que, tras una mínimo resistencia, sucumbió al abrazo de Ichigo; hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras sus propios brazos lo agarraban con una fuerza que rallaba en la desesperación.

- Dioses, Ishida ¿ qué ha pasado?. Intenté venir cuando sentí ese hollow acercándose pero… me retuvieron – el pelirrojo se contuvo antes de mencionar el nombre de Hirako, no tenía sentido inquietar más al moreno.

- Estoy bien – la voz del hermoso Quincy, era un susurro contra su hombro- Sólo quiero… sólo quiero ir a casa.

La preocupación de Ichigo iba en aumento ¿ qué había pasado para dejar a Ishida en ese estado?. No creía que fuese la batalla contra el hollow .entonces ¿qué? Kami sama, ¿por qué el Quincy se callaba las cosas de esa forma? Pero eso eran preocupaciones para más tarde, primero, tenía que llevar al moreno a casa.

- Muy bien, Ishida – el pelirrojo cogió al pálido joven entre sus brazos, algo a lo que el moreno no opuso la más mínima resistencia, otra muestra de lo extraño de su estado – espero que no te moleste mucho ¿ne? Pero así llegaremos mucho más rápido - Ichigo posó sus labios suavemente sobre el negro pelo de su amado, que, simplemente, se aferró aún con más fuerza al sólido cuerpo del pelirrojo. Un momento después, el shinigami y la preciosa carga entre sus brazos eran una veloz sombra en el cielo de la ciudad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Su viaje apenas si duró unos instantes, impulsados por la increíble velocidad que alcanzaba el cuerpo de Ichigo en su forma espiritual. Con una ternura que en otros momentos hubiese molestado al Quincy, pero que en aquel momento agradeció profundamente, el pelirrojo le desvistió y ayudó a meterse en la cama. Para, a continuación, deshacerse de su oscuro hakama e introducirse junto a él bajo la suave colcha, atrayéndolo con delicadeza. Los brazos de Ichigo eran cálidos, algo que sorprendió al Quincy, era la primera vez que estaba con el pelirrojo en su forma espiritual y las diferencias no eran muchas, salvo, paradójicamente, una mayor solidez, como si aquella fuera la verdadera forma de Ichigo.

Las fuertes manos del pelirrojo lo acariciaban con suavidad mientras sus labios depositaban suaves besos en su rostro, en sus labios, en la sensible curva del cuello y de los hombros. No había nada incitador o sexual, ni una solo de aquellos roces fue impropio o lujurioso, e Ishida los recibió como alguien perdido por el desierto recibe la lluvia, sabiendo que le daban la vida.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decírselo a Ichigo y añadir una carga más a la vida del pelirrojo? No podía, demasiada gente contaba con él para todo. Esperaban que fuese fuerte, que estuviese ahí para ellos. Ishida no podía hacer eso.

Exhausto por su odisea y por el tumulto emocional tan extraño en él, el Quincy se fue deslizando lentamente en el sueño, con su propio dios vigilando su descanso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ishida llegó al colegio agotado y nervioso, sus ojos dirigiéndose inmediatamente al aún vacío pupitre de Ichigo.

Apenas había podido dormir durante la noche, el cansancio inicial superado por constantes pesadillas y sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo no había estado solo, Ichigo había estado con él todo el rato, calmándolo y acariciándolo, ofreciendo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera una explicación, e Ishida se odio a sí mismo por ello. El pelirrojo se había marchado, finalmente, pero sólo cuando las luces del amanecer ya se dibujaban en el cielo y aún así con reluctancia. La boca del Quincy aún recordaba el suave beso de despedida del shinigami; así como su cuerpo aún sentía la profunda calidez y fuerza de los brazos del pelirrojo.

Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de su padre, que pesaban sobre su conciencia como una sentencia de muerte. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera fue consciente de la entrada de Ichigo hasta que los gritos de buenos días conjuntos de Hirako y Orihime lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no parecía estar de demasiado buen humor aquel día, Ishida podía observar como su sombría expresión, tan extraña en él, se acentuaba a medida que las peleas absurdas de sus compañeros alcanzaban un punto escandaloso. Finalmente, con una reacción que sorprendió a toda la clase, incluido al propio Ishida, el shinigami agarró a Hirako violentamente y lo sacó del aula, un murmullo de rumores levantándose con su salida.

Ichigo ya no aguantaba más, aquello era demencial, eran demasiadas cosas y todas juntas y si Hirako tenía la respuestas a algunas iba a sonsacárselas, aunque tuviera que borrar esa expresión estúpida de su rostro a fuerza de zanpakutoh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El sol de esa mañana prometía un cálido día de otoño; sus rayos iluminando la abierta galería que comunicaba dos de los edificios del instituto Karakura. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba en condición de apreciar la suave bendición del astro rey. Uno era pelirrojo, con una gracilidad en su forma que hablaba de una pasada delgadez vuelta férreo y largo músculo, un muchacho hecho guerrero. Sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban una latente inseguridad, que sólo una poderosa voluntad y un determinado sentimiento habían comenzado a desterrar. Ante él, sujeto contra uno de los laterales de la galería, un muchacho rubio de rostro extraño, de labios finos pero que daban forma a una boca amplísima cada vez que hablaba o reía, como era el caso en ese mismo momento. Su rostro hablaba de buen humor y franqueza, algo totalmente en contraposición con el brillo de sus ojos, que insinuaba una oscura locura.

Ese velado y salvaje sentimiento amanecía a los ojos de Hirako en su enfrentamiento con Ichigo, encontrando salvaje respuesta en los del shinigami. Que lo negara todo lo que quisiera, el pelirrojo era uno de los suyos, tal vez por naturaleza y no como un acto de voluntad propia, como había sido en el caso de los otros Vizards, pero la realidad estaba ahí, retorciéndose en la conciencia del pelirrojo.

Dicho pelirrojo se encontraba en un estado que sólo muy vagamente podría definirse como agitación. En realidad, su interior era un remolino de sentimientos, emociones y caóticos pensamientos. Toda la noche había velado a Ishida, pero poco había sacado en claro. El Quincy no le había contado nada de lo sucedido y él no había querido presionar, temeroso de agitar aún más al alterado moreno. Una y otra vez, en las largas horas nocturnas, se había preguntado para qué le servía, cuando ni siquiera en un momento así podía hacer que confiase en él.

Y el hollow lo sabía, una y otra vez recordándole su incapacidad, su debilidad, gritándole que no era digno del Quincy. Su inseguridad hacía más fuerte a esa bestia blanca, que ya le hablaba incluso en las horas de vigilia, haciendo que el shinigami se cuestionase su cordura.

La lucha de Kurosoki era para Hirako totalmente evidente que, como buen guerrero, aprovechó la baja guardia de su adversario para asestar un golpe definitivo:

- ¿ Te has dado cuenta verdad?- preguntó- el vacío en tu interior crece y no puedes ignorarlo. Pronto te darás cuenta de que no puedes contar con nadie Ichigo, sólo nosotros te aceptaremos.

- Eso es mentira – negó Ichigo, justo en el borde de la desesperación, mientras escuchaba a Hirako dar voz a sus miedos más profundos.

- ¿ Es mentira? ¿Por eso no se las contado a ninguno de tus supuestos amigos? ¿ Ni siquiera a tu delicioso Quincy?. Dime Kurosaki – el Vizard se zafó de la mano de Ichigo, pero continuó hablando, sus palabras hiriendo la ya sangrante alma del pelirrojo- ¿tal vez no te ama tanto como tú piensas?

El puño del shinigami contra su cara no le sorprendió demasiado, ni tampoco la forma brusca en que éste se alejó. A pesar de su dolorida barbilla, el Vizard no pudo sino sonreír. Vizards uno, shinigamis cero.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por primera vez desde que había empezado su relación, Ishida e Ichigo no se dirigieron la palabra durante toda la jornada escolar. Tampoco hubo miradas ni gestos cómplices, sólo el dolor de sentirse insuficientes para el otro, indignos de él, en un oscuro círculo vicioso.

Las primeras luces del crepúsculo se deslizaban por el amplio ventanal del despacho de su padre, recortando la esbelta silueta del médico, mirándolo impasible tras la lujosa mesa de su escritorio. Ishida ya conocía su decisión, la única que podía tomar, aunque le destrozase el corazón.

- ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?- la voz de Ryuuken se elevó en el silencio, impasible, imperturbable.

- Sí – Ishida apretó los puños, forzando a su voz a mantener su frialdad, reticente a mostrar ante su padre la más mínima señal de debilidad – quiero mis poderes de vuelta.

-¿Y?

- Y no volveré a tener tratos con shinigamis. Lo juro.

Por primera vez desde que Ishida tenía memoria, un asomo de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de su padre como respuesta a una decisión suya. Incluso su voz había alcanzado un grado de calidez al decir:

- Muy bien, entonces recogerás tus cosas y te mudarás aquí para comenzar tu entrenamiento. No te preocupes por el colegio – el atractivo médico se levanto, acercándose a su hijo – yo hablaré con el director.

Cuando Ishida se disponía a irse, un gesto inesperado de su padre lo detuvo, demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar. Ryuuken le había pasado el brazo por el hombro, en la mayor muestra de contacto que Uryuu recordaba en su corta vida por parte de su progenitor: - Has tomado la decisión correcta, Uryuu, en poco tiempo tu espíritu, y tu vida, se verán libres de la dañina presencia del shinigami.

Reponiéndose de la inicial sorpresa, Ishida asintió, pero sólo exteriormente. Su resolución, formada en medio de la angustia, afianzándose en su interior. Que su padre dijera lo que quisiese. Ishida tenía honor y tenía orgullo… y amaba con todo lo que su corazón y su alma le permitían. Esas tres partes de su ser le eran indispensables y no podía renunciar a ninguna. Eso sí que lo juraba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: sinfff. Un capi triste pero necesario. Tranquilas, confiad en el amor y en la imaginación pervertida de la autora.

Nota de la autora (2): No hay lemon, no pegaba…Todo el morbo se lo llevaron Sasuke y Naruto en mi otro fic. ¡SÍ! ¡El segundo capi! Una semana prolífica, jus jus jus.

Fe de erratas: como bien apuntó mi adorada Ito, se me coló un error en el otro capi. Mayuri Kurotsuchi es el capitán del decimosegundo escuadrón. Lo siento por la "gamba" y agradezco mucho que me lo haya hecho notar (gracias cuca).

Ejem… aclarado esto, decir que fue un error tonto fruto del despiste y no de la ignorancia y que todos los fallos que veáis por ahí son culpa mía y sólo mía. Gossa batalla contra comas infames, acentos rebeldes y conjunciones malignas con una fiereza digna de su alma guerrera. Que no os despiste su forma campechana de hablar, esgrime la espada de la gramática y el escudo de la ortografía con habilidad inhumana. Eso sin contar su profundo amor por _Bleach_, que se da por supuesto.


	9. HACHI

Disclaimers: Ayer miré mi horóscopo y decía que mis proyectos iban a cumplirse ¿significa eso que Bleach será mío?¿ O que a Tite le dará un ramalazo y se pondrá a dibujar yaoi¿ o las dos cosas?

Disclaimers (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

A mis niñas, otro para vuestra colección. A Rya, niña perversa que es ella, y a todos los que seguís molestándoos en dejar review, mi musa se alimenta de vosotras.

HACHI

La llamada de Ishida le sorprendió, tanto por lo inesperado como por un cierto tono de urgencia en la voz del moreno. Cuando el moreno le pidió que fueran a "su lugar", el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba pasando se hizo más fuerte. Nunca iban allí por semana, esencialmente porque estaba casi en la punta contraria de Karakura y suponía una pérdida importante de tiempo.

La elección del lugar había sido simple, era discreto, íntimo y totalmente fuera de las rutas habituales de familiares, amigos o conocidos. Era una de las pocas cosas que les pertenecían. En el lugar sólo servían té y cafés; el jefe y camarero, un gaijin de coleta y ropa extraña, que había sido hippie en su juventud, los tenía medio adoptados. A pesar de que no eran clientes habituales, o igual era que le daban pena. Ichigo no lo sabía, pero lo agradecía, el lugar no era especialmente barato y su asignación semanal había sufrido mucho cuando había invitado al Quincy. Ahora eso no pasaba, simplemente, se les servían las bebidas con un guiño y una declaración sobre lo hermoso del amor joven. La primera vez que lo había oído Ishida casi se había asfixiado con su té, mientras que Ichigo se había quedado a cuadros antes de sentirse extrañamente liberado. Aquella tarde, por primera vez, se había atrevido a darle al moreno un beso en público en condiciones, y había vivido para contarlo.

Nada más entrar, se dirigió a su sitio de siempre, parándose para saludar a un efusivo Kei al pasar delante de la barra.

-Qué raro veros por aquí –anunció el hombre con su extraño acento y su peculiar sonrisa–, pero me alegra mucho. Tu chico está esperándote, ahora os llevo algo. Lo de siempre¿no?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, antes de entrar a la segunda parte del bar. No por primera vez se preguntó a que se debería tanta amabilidad para con ellos, y como era habitual, la conclusión le llevó a Ishida. No es que Kei hubiese realizado ningún comentario o gesto inapropiados, pero más de una vez Ichigo lo había sorprendido mirando al Quincy como quien observa una bella obra de arte; deseando tenerla pero sabiendo que no está al alcance, más con una fascinada admiración que con un deseo consciente de poseerla.

En la parte de atrás del bar estaba la zona _chill_, cómodos sillones rodeando mesas bajas que, supuestamente, incitaban al relax y la conversación, pero que la mayoría de las veces conducían a ilícitas caricias aprovechando la suave penumbra.

Allí estaba Ishida, con un aire preocupado y triste en su rostro que inmediatamente puso en guardia a al pelirrojo. Su llegada no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, que alzó la vista al acercarse Ichigo. Sin embargo, la suave sonrisa con la que solía saludarle no apareció en la hermosa boca del Quincy, su expresión seria, incluso tras el breve beso del shinigami.

-Tenía ganas de verte –dijo el joven pelirrojo, pasando los brazos por los esbeltos hombros de Ishida y notando como el cuerpo de éste se tensaba–. No estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana¿verdad? Perdona si no te hice mucho caso, tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza y…

-No es eso, tranquilo –interrumpió el moreno–. Y yo tampoco estaba muy sociable, la verdad.

-Entonces¿qué te pasa? –el atractivo pelirrojo atrajo el cuerpo de Ishida contra el suyo, su brazo deslizándose de sus hombros a su cintura, buscando instintivamente el contacto con el moreno.

No podía evitarlo. El Quincy era una tentación constante y más cuando, como era el caso, dejaba el uniforme y vestía ropas de calle. No era que el uniforme no le sentase bien; en opinión de Ichigo el moreno podía vestir un saco de patatas y hacer que pareciese de Armani, pero no hacía justicia a la grácil perfección que era el cuerpo del Quincy. Desde luego, Ishida no vestía de forma deliberadamente incitante, a menos que la combinación de polo y dockers contase como ropa provocadora, pero el polo se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos, mientras que los botones abiertos dejaban entrever las primeras líneas del firme y blanco torso. En cuanto a los pantalones, debería ser ilegal que le quedaran tan bien a alguien.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Ichigo tenía que reconocer que le excitaba muchísimo ver a Ishida con su ropa de "niño bueno", especialmente porque él sabía la ardiente y sensual criatura escondiéndose tras esas ropas y ese íntimo conocimiento multiplicaba el increíble atractivo del moreno.

Resistirse a eso le resultaría difícil en el mejor de los casos y, realmente, lo que en ese momento deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa era besar los dulces labios de Ishida, así que lo hizo.

Los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos eran cálidos y agresivos y el Quincy se dejó dominar por esa ingobernable pasión, abriendo su boca para dejar paso a la lengua del pelirrojo, comenzando un húmedo y sensual juego que hizo acelerar su respiración e incitó el latiente deseo que siempre sentía por Ichigo, dispuesto a despertar a la mínima provocación. Cuando se separaron, fue el propio Ishida quien inició otro, más corto pero igual de intenso, mientras su mano se hundía en el pelo del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la boca del shinigami comenzó a buscar su cuello, Ishida supo que debía parar aquello. Ya se había dejado llevar más de lo razonable, no podía arriesgarse a que Ryuuken supiese de su encuentro con el shinigami y sin saber en qué instante el reiatsu de Ichigo se imponía al suyo cualquier acto de pasión era peligroso.

Separándose suavemente el Quincy miró a su amante, acariciando suavemente su rostro antes de decir: -Te he llamado porque tengo algo que contarte, y es urgente.

Algo en la voz de Ishida hizo intuir al pelirrojo qué era aquello que el moreno tenía que contarle, pero no dijo nada, aunque en su interior notó el alivio crecer ante la prueba de la confianza de su amado en él.

-Ichigo, he perdido mis poderes, los perdí en la Sociedad de Almas cuando combatía con Kurotsuchi y a pesar de lo que esperaba, aún no los he recuperado.

Para asombro del moreno, el shinigami no mostró la más mínima sorpresa ante la noticia, la razón evidente al replicar: -Ya lo sabía Ishida, lo supe cuando viniste a casa por Kon, escaneé tu aura y no encontré rastro de tus poderes.

-¿Y no me dijiste nada? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien que pensar de aquella revelación.

-No, si no querías decírmelo, supuse que tendrías tus motivos. Aunque me fastidió que no me lo contaras, no te voy a engañar, que no confiaras en mí, después de todo.

Sin poder contenerse, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por subestimar a Ichigo y los sentimientos del shinigami por él, Ishida atrajo al pelirrojo hacía sí, besándolo con pasión y remordimiento por el dolor causado. Cuando se separó, su mano se deslizó entre las de Ichigo, rezando porque ese contacto no fuese peligroso y sin tener suficiente sangre fría para negárselo a los dos.

-No fue eso, en serio, simplemente pensé que volverían y no quería preocuparte innecesariamente. Hasta hace poco no me di cuenta de que no los recuperaría simplemente con esperar.

-Ishida –el pelirrojo acarició la mano entre las suyas antes de preguntar:-¿por qué estás siempre con lo mismo? Es normal que me preocupe por ti, más que por nadie. Luego no quieres que piense que no confías en mí, o que me vuelva loco pensando que eso es porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

El Quincy escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo como una suave tentación, pidiéndole que las aceptara, que aceptase el amor y la protección de Ichigo, pero en ese mismo instante, las desoyó.

-Eres fuerte, shinigami, dudo que nadie sepa lo fuerte que eres en realidad –los blancos dedos del moreno se entrelazaron con los de Ichigo, notando el poder, la seguridad, el deseo de proteger en el desesperado apretar del shinigami-. Y algo en mí no desea más que estar entre tus brazos sabiendo que éstos lo van a defender del mundo entero si hace falta – la confesión del Quincy fue hecha en un tono bajo, casi un susurro, demostrando lo dura que había sido para el moreno, pero no puedo, no soy así, me entrenaron para luchar y mi orgullo no admite menos. Es lo que soy y si lo niego, al final acabaría resentido y haciéndotelo pagar. Te amo con lo que soy Ichigo, ni más, ni menos. Además –continuó, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el amado, expresivo rostro del shinigami–, no puedes estar siempre conmigo, alguna vez tendrás que escoger, entre salvarme a mí y a otra persona amada y no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso.

La voz de Ishida había incrementado su pasión y su seguridad, atreviéndose a contar lo que siempre había estado en su corazón, atreviéndose a desnudar su alma ante Ichigo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su cuerpo.

-Cuando tengas que ir a salvar a alguien yo quiero estar a tu lado, vigilando tu espalda, luchando contra tus enemigos. No quiero abrir los ojos un día y ver tu rostro lleno de dolor por mí, quiero que mi mano esté en tu hombro mientras pasas eso. No seré una carga para ti, no si puedo evitarlo, Ichigo, quiero ser tu compañero y tu igual, y se me ha ofrecido volver a serlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ichigo, aún sorprendido por la declaración de Ishida, tantos miedos y tantas dudas disipándose en su corazón gracias a esa confesión. Sin embargo, su felicidad tuvo corta vida, marcada por las siguientes palabras de su amado.

-Mi padre me ha ofrecido ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes, por un precio –el Quincy hizo una breve pausa, sabiendo el dolor que iba a causar y maldiciendo al destino por ponerlo en semejante situación–. Tengo que cortar toda mi relación con los shinigamis, para siempre.

Aquello era una locura, ni siquiera sabía que Ishida tenía padre, y ahora ese individuo se interponía entre los dos así. ¿Por qué no le daba un descanso la vida? Aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

-Y tú has contestado…-ni siquiera lo preguntó, ya conocía la respuesta, aunque todo su ser se resistiera a aceptarla.

-Que sí.

Una zampakutoh atravesándolo el corazón le hubiese hecho menos daño que esas palabras. El dolor y la furia eran entidades vivas en su alma cuando se levantó dispuesto a irse, antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Antes de que pudiera acabar de incorporarse, sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¿A ti qué te parece? Creo que lo has dejado bastante clarito

Tenía que irse, tenía que salir de allí, antes de que dijese o hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Sin embargo Ishida no le soltó, su voz también furiosa al preguntar:- ¿Por que sólo oyes lo que te interesa¿Eres idiota o qué? Te amo, más que nada. Es por nosotros que hago esto.

-¿Y cómo renunciar a verme va a ayudar lo nuestro? –preguntó Ichigo, que ya no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a renunciar a ti? – las palabras del Quincy cortaron el haz rojo de su furia como un cuchillo afilado, la decisión reflejada en el perfecto rostro cuando anuncios:- Voy a estar con él el tiempo que necesite para recuperar mis poderes, no pienso renunciar a ti por el capricho de alguien cuyo único papel en mi vida ha sido hacerme sentir un inútil. Eso lo tengo claro.

Los ojos oscuros de Ishida reflejaban un sentimiento que estremeció al propio Ichigo. El Quincy no era dado a las muestras evidentes de emoción, guardando sus sentimientos con cuidado, protegiéndolos con su frialdad. Verlo así por él era un bálsamo para las heridas de su alma y un poderoso incentivo para su amor. Antes de poder pensarlo, respondiendo a la intensidad del momento, el pelirrojo había atraído al Quincy contra su bien formado cuerpo y estaba besándolo con una creciente pasión que le hacía olvidar incluso el lugar en el que estaban. Necesitaba a Ishida, necesitaba tocar el blanco cuerpo, verlo estremecerse bajo el suyo, escuchar la voz del Quincy traspasada por la pasión sabiendo que le pertenecía, que mientras ellos dos quisieran nada podía separarlos.

Sus manos ya se habían deslizado por debajo de la camiseta mientras su boca continuaba su asalto sobre la de Ishida cuando el joven moreno se separó; los dulces labios hinchados y húmedos como resultado del beso, los oscuros ojos brillando del mismo deseo que sonrosaba la blanca piel, la respiración agitada. La visión del efecto que sus atenciones causaban en el Quincy inflamó aún más el deseo de Ichigo, nublando su razón. Si por él fuera, tomaría a Ishida en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar, sobre el blando sillón y que el resto del mundo se fuera al infierno.

Tentador, era tan tentador, dejarse llevar, sentir al shinigami amándolo, sus besos, sus caricias, aunque sólo fuera un momento… y estropearlo todo por un instante de debilidad. No, no podía permitírselo, aunque no desease nada más que rendirse ante el shinigami, no podía.

- Ichigo –su propia voz tenía el tono que sólo la pasión le daba, un tono que el pelirrojo conocía bien, pues la intensidad de su mirada se agudizó, una fuerte mano se deslizó sobre el blanco cuello, acariciando el negro cabello, un estremecimiento recorrió el esbelto cuerpo del Quincy. –Ichigo, para –suavemente, Ishida apartó la acariciadora mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas, separándose un poco más de forma que ese fuera el único contacto entre ellos –. No podemos.

-¿Por qué? –el joven shinigami acarició los dedos entre los suyos, el pulgar pasando por la blanca mano, incapaz de resistir el impulso que le llevaba a tocar la suave piel de Ishida. Respetaba los deseos del Quincy, pero no podía evitar desearlo, más cuando era evidente que ese deseo era mutuo –. No sé cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin verte. Necesito… Te necesito.

-Yo también lo deseo, Ichigo, pero no podemos. De hacerlo Ryuuken se enteraría -añadió el Quincy ante la silenciosa interrogación del pelirrojo –. La explicación es larga, pero se resume esencialmente en que cuando estamos juntos, especialmente si hay contacto físico, tu aura marca la mía. Esa es la otra razón por la que tengo que recuperar mis poderes: al parecer la unión de nuestras dos signaturas energéticas me hacen un plato apetitoso para los hollows.

-Eres apetitoso para media humanidad, no sólo para los hollows –bromeó Ichigo mientras asumía la repercusión de las palabras de Ishida–. O sea, que cualquiera que tenga poder espiritual puede saber que estamos juntos.

-No, creo que debe tenerlo afinado para reconocerlo, pero en ese sentido los hollows son como perros de caza, ya sabes.

-Para mi desgracia –el joven pelirrojo, acarició la suave mano, la preocupación por Ishida liberando su mente poco a poco del deseo. - ¿Crees que lo que hemos hecho te afectará?

-No creo. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que se necesita más tiempo y más… -el joven se detuvo un momento antes de añadir, sutilmente…contacto, digamos. Pero depende del grado de poder del shinigami y de su vínculo emocional con la otra persona. Lo que no hace nada muy preciso, pero es mejor no arriesgar.

-Ya, supongo –la voz de Ichigo no reflejaba mucha convicción y sí bastante fastidio. Ishida comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, porque era lo mismo que le pasaba a él; el destino ni siquiera era lo suficiente amable como para permitirles una despedida.

-Hey –llamó el Quincy suavemente, mientras rozaba levemente el pelirrojo cabello del shinigami–, es sólo un tiempo. Y cuando vuelva nada podrá separarnos, esta vez no. Me da igual si mi padre me deshereda o tengo que vivir solo. Volveré más fuerte y digno de ti.

-Ya lo eres –el shinigami cerró sus brazos sobre el grácil cuerpo, permitiéndose sentir su calidez contra él un momento, antes de separarse–. Las dos cosas.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, deseando alargar el momento pero sabiendo que no era posible. Con un suspiro, Ishida se arregló la camiseta y recogió una mochila que tenía a un lado de la mesa y que Ichigo no había visto.

-Ichigo… -comenzó a decir.

-Venga, Quincy¿no dices que nos vamos a ver pronto? Yo lo sé fijo. A cabezón no te gana nadie, así que no alargues esto. Y prepárate cuando vuelvas, no te dejo salir de la habitación en una semana.

El rostro de Ichigo tenía la expresión medio gamberra que le era tan familiar a Ishida; las manos de los bolsillos y una sonrisa en la cara. Ese era su baka.

Ajustándose las gafas, Ishida salió por la puerta que separaba las dos partes del bar, no sin antes añadir: -Me encantará verlo, shinigami, pero no creo que puedas con la famosa resistencia Quincy.

Mientras salía del bar, Ishida no pudo evitar fijarse que en la puerta que separaba las dos partes del bar, estaba colocado el cartel que anunciaba que la zona estaba cerrada temporalmente. La parte delantera estaba empezando a llenarse, pero aún así Kei tuvo tiempo para acercarse a saludarlo, con una sonrisa en su agradable rostro.

-Al final no os llevé nada, Ishida-kun, a veces los jóvenes necesitan un poco de tiempo para ellos más que un café. ¿Eh?

Un poco desconcertado, el Quincy asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba las gracias al extraño gaijin por el trato.

-Nada de eso, nada de eso, ha sido un placer –el alto rubio lo acompañó a la puerta–. Volved pronto con más tiempo, siempre es estupendo teneros aquí.

Y sin más, el hombre se volvió para atender a su creciente clientela, dejando a un confuso Quincy detrás.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurosaki Isshin había tomado desprevenido a su hijo. De hecho, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a Ichigo contra la pared, sus dos hermanas yendo rápidamente a ayudarlo.

-Pero que burro eres, papá – gritó Karin mientras se arrodillaba al lado del golpeado Ichigo.

Éste no dijo nada, ignorando totalmente las emocionadas exclamaciones de su padre sobre el amor y la adolescencia y levantándose del suelo. Realmente, ése no era el mejor momento para escuchar como debería aprovechar su juventud y dar rienda suelta a su fogosidad, o cualquiera de las tonterías de su padre, no al menos sin correr el riesgo de cometer parricidio.

-Perdonad –musitó-. Me voy a mi habitación hasta la hora de cenar.

Y con esas palabras, dejó a sus compungidas hermanas y a su sorprendido padre tras de sí. La tormenta en su interior estaba tomando nueva forma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nada más entrar en su cuarto, se tiró en la cama, ignorando las protestas de Kon sobre la falta de atención para con él. No podía más. La sombra en su interior se agitaba, inquieta, poderosa: no quería esperar, no quería estar encerrado. Ansiaba la libertad y el control, tomar la vida de Ichigo como suya y reducirlo a la sombra. Cada vez era más difícil controlarlo, y su tumulto emocional no ayudaba en absoluto a dominar a un ser que buscaba el más mínimo resquicio en su armadura interior para acosarlo. Escuchaba su voz, insidiosa, recordándole que estaba ahí, esperando para consumirlo, conduciéndolo poco a poco a la locura.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, el ser en su psique aquietándose levemente. Al abrirse, la figura de su padre asomó en el umbral, un momento antes de entrar, cerrando tras de sí.

Aquello no era nuevo, puesto que Isshin había adoptado en los últimos días la obsesión por las charlas padre-hijo, en lo que él consideraba era su deber para apoyar a su hijo a través de la dura fase que era la "estación de apareamiento", comúnmente conocida como adolescencia. Aquellas charlas tenían la virtud de sumir a Ichigo en un estado de profunda vergüenza, ajena y propia, tanto por escuchar las locuras de Ishin como por salir éstas de la boca de su padre. Realmente no se encontraba en disposición de escuchar tonterías sobre las virtudes de las hormonas y el goce de la carnalidad compartida, como muy finamente solía comenzar su padre antes de que la conversación dejase de ser metafórica y empezase a hundirse en una amplia selección de la inventiva sexual de su padre. Ningún hijo debería tener que escuchar esas cosas de boca de sus progenitores, era material de abono para traumas y depresiones.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Isshin tenía una expresión que Ichigo había visto pocas veces, y que le hizo resistir su primer impulso, que había sido gritarle que lo dejara en paz.

Mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, Ichigo observó a su padre coger la silla de su escritorio y sentarse en frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? –preguntó, con un tono que hizo al pelirrojo preguntarse quién era este hombre y qué había hecho con el baka de su padre.

-Nada.

-Te ha pasado algo con Ishida¿verdad?

-Que no me pasa nada, joder¿qué coño tiene que ver Ishida con todo esto? – protestó Ichigo, notando como se ponía rojo y maldiciendo su suerte, aquello era surrealista, justo en ese momento a su padre le daba por desarrollar instinto y conciencia paternal. Eso lo confirmaba todo, la vida lo odiaba.

-Que es evidente que os ha pasado algo, sino no estarías así.

-Pero bueno¿y tú qué sabes? –dioses, un terremoto, en Japón había terremotos todos los días¿por qué ese día no? Uno pequeñito, aunque fuera, pero no, eso sería aliviar su desgracia.

-Ichigo¡que soy tu padre!

- Pues precisamente por eso, eres un pervertido retorcido con la sensibilidad de una ameba¿cómo lo sabes?

-Soy un padre preocupado, que se fija en los detalles y capaz de interpretar…

-Que no me vengas con mierdas¿cómo lo sabes? – por favor, que no los hubiera visto, por favor…

-Os vi hace una semana. Venía de hacer una consulta a un amigo de la familia y me desvié de la zona. Al principio os iba a saludar, pero luego…

-¿Qué? – iba a morir, no era posible pasar más vergüenza.

-Te vi inclinarte hacia él, Ichigo. No hiciste nada, sólo decirle algo, me parece, no sé qué sería, porque luego te sacudió una buena torta. Pero vi su cara, y la tuya, y conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo para saber que nunca le he visto esa cara antes. Me pareció que por primera vez eras feliz.

Ichigo tomó aire, preguntándose si era posible morir de vergüenza y él mismo respondiéndose: evidentemente no, esa era la pena.

-Y… ¿no te importó? –preguntó, dudando un poco, una cosa era sospechar que su padre lo supiese y otra enfrentarse a los hechos.

-¿Qué me tenía que importar? –preguntó Isshin sorprendido.

-Que Ishida fuese un chico¿qué va ser? – no, si al final tener el padre más raro del mundo iba tener su lado bueno.

-No me lo había planteado siquiera, la verdad, estaba tan feliz con que mi hijo por fin hubiese despertado a su sexualidad y a la primavera de su juventud…-Isshin levantó el puño en aire, mirando a los cielos con una expresión de éxtasis –. Qué orgulloso me sentí, porque la verdad –dijo en tono cómplice –, yo fui un joven precoz y me preocupaba tu actitud. Pero en realidad es que eras escogido, así me gusta hijo –el loco médico palmeó con suficiente fuerza la espalda de Ichigo como para casi tirarlo de la cama –. A veces más vale calidad que cantidad.

Y así acababa el intento de conversación, suspiró Ichigo. Nunca más se fiaría de su progenitor, ni aunque se le presentara con rostro de circunstancias, tendría que haberlo supuesto. En fin, por lo menos ya sabía que alguien lo apoyaba, aunque fuese el loco de su padre.

Tras continuar con un breve monólogo sobre las maravillas del amor, Isshin se despidió de su hijo con un viril abrazo, lo que significaba que casi había asfixiado a Ichigo, y salió de la habitación con la respuesta que buscaba.

La misma noche del ataque del Gran Pescador había sentido una energía espiritual muy peculiar, y conocida. Alguien había decidido que era hora de meterse en la vida de su hijo, algo que en opinión de Isshin estaba muy bien, siempre que no hiciese sufrir al suyo.

Durante mucho tiempo, había respetado los deseos de Ryuuken y evitado todo contacto entre ellos, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. La conversación entre ellos se había pospuesto demasiado ya, ciertas heridas era necesario cicatrizarlas aunque fuese a fuego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encontrar el despacho de Ryuuken no le resultó fácil. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado allí, pero la signatura espiritual del Quincy era como una marca en su memoria, guiándole a través de la maraña que era el hospital. Podría haber entrado por la ventana, estando como estaba en su forma espiritual, pero dudaba que Ryuuken le dejase entrar y no le apetecía tener que romperla. De la misma forma, había abandonado sus hakama de shinigami, intentando evitar la tensión inconsciente que sabía iban a causar.

Cuando entró en el despacho, el Quincy estaba solo, levantando la vista de los papeles que revisaba al notar la puerta abierta, con una mirada fría en su rostro.

-Kurosaki–san –anunció con voz fría –, me gustaría decirle que es un placer tenerle aquí, pero no sería cierto.

-Ryuuken, basta ya. Sé que no quieres que esté aquí, pero no hace falta que te dirijas a mí así, como si fuese un desconocido.

Ryuuken se levantó de la elegante silla de despacho, su esbelta figura recortándose contra los amplios ventanales e Isshin se sintió como aquella primera vez, abrumado por la belleza del Quincy. El paso de los años había sido extraordinariamente amable con él, sólidos músculos perceptibles incluso bajo la formalidad del caro traje, la dulzura de la adolescencia transformada en una belleza más masculina pero que incluso entonces se deslizaba más hacia lo delicado que a lo varonil. Incluso el pálido cabello tenía la pureza de la seda blanca, resaltando el ligero dorado de la piel. Un hombre hermoso de la misma forma en que su hijo, Uryuu, era un adolescente hermoso. Realmente la naturaleza había sido generosa con los Ishida, al menos en lo que aspecto se refería. En cuanto al carácter, eso ya era otro asunto.

-Entonces me dirigiré a ti como a un poco bienvenido conocido, vete de aquí.

-No hasta que haya tenido unas palabras contigo. ¿Has prohibido a tu hijo que vea al mío?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –replicó la fría voz del Quincy.

Isshin se acercó, imponiendo la fuerza de su presencia entre ellos dos. Odiaba ver en lo que habían acabado: el resentimiento entre ellos, el frío hielo en unos ojos que le habían mirado con tanto amor una vez, y lo peor era la conciencia de su culpabilidad.

-Ryuuken –usó su nombre de pila deliberadamente, notando el efecto en el bello rostro del Quincy, justo antes de que la máscara se volviera a recomponer –, si hace daño a Ichigo es asunto mío.

-Tal vez mi hijo haya visto la luz –replicó el hombre de pelo plateado, su frialdad teñida de un asomo de amargura–. Que haya averiguado que relacionarse con un Kurosaki es la vía más rápida para el sufrimiento.

-¿En sólo un día¿Y justo cuando tu poder espiritual se volvió a notar? Oh, sí –explicó el shinigami ante la expresión de sorpresa que el Quincy no pudo contener–. Aún recuerdo la forma, la sensación de tu signatura, hubo un tiempo en que me era tan familiar como la mía propia y eso no se olvida.

Isshin se acercó un poco más, notando como el mayor de los Ishida reprimía un instintivo impulso de retroceder. De cerca, el suave aroma de Ryuuken despertaba recuerdos antiguos y atesorados en su corazón. No se atrevió a tocarlo, aunque lo deseaba: memorias de aquel cuerpo, de su calidez asaltándolo.

-Cuando tu hijo vino a mi casa la última vez, noté algo diferente en su aura espiritual, y me di cuenta que no tenía la marca del poder de los Quincy. Si a eso sumo tu aparición y la depresión actual de mi hijo, no hace falta una inteligencia brillante para intuir lo que ha sucedido. Hace falta ser muy ciego para no ver el amor que hay entre ellos, la intensidad con que Ichigo lo ha marcado es una prueba de ello. Así que supongo que para separarlos jugaste la única baza que tendría alguna oportunidad… ¿sus poderes, quizá¿Le ofreciste recuperarlos?

Ryuuken no replicó, limitándose a mantener su imperturbable pose, no dejando que la más mínima grieta apareciese en su armadura. A esa distancia la presencia de Isshin era un asalto contra sus sentidos, haciéndole recordar lo mucho que había amado a esa persona. La distancia había ayudado, esa era la razón por la que se había negado a ver al shinigami, pero en ese momento, todo sus emociones despertaban de su invernal letargo, recordándole que una vez ese hombre ante sus ojos había sido la única fuente de calor y emoción en su vida.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hice? –su voz sonaba a la defensiva, y se odió por eso, por tener que justificarse ante Isshin, como si su opinión aún contase, como si aún influyese en su vida–. Es lo mejor para él, le estoy salvando de más peligros de los que él supone.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por él? –un último paso y, por fin Ryuuken retrocedió, salvo pena de verse contra el cuerpo de Isshin que aún así siguió avanzando, inexorable, como buen conocedor de las ventajas de acorralar a un enemigo, o una presa-. Dime, Ishida Ryuuken¿lo hiciste por tu hijo¿O por ti mismo¿Fue preocupación paternal o venganza?

El Quincy dio un paso atrás, sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía seguir retrocediendo, la pared estaba justo detrás suya e Isshin justo delante, su sólido cuerpo haciendo reaccionar el suyo, incluso sin tocarlo. Su corazón latía rápido, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y Ryuuken odió su debilidad.

-Mi hijo no tiene poderes y sin ellos es una presa fácil para los hollows. Yo mismo tuve que salvarlo. Debe recuperarlos y no puede sin someterse a un entrenamiento.

-Eso ya lo sé –intoxicante, todo en Ryuuken le ocasionaba el mismo efecto de siempre, un deseo irrefrenable de tocarlo, de doblegar esa perfecta compostura, de poseer esa belleza–. Lo sé todo sobre los Quincy, sé como puede recuperar sus poderes. Eso no implica que tengas que separarlo de Ichigo.

Los labios de Isshin estaban casi sobre los suyos, sólo un movimiento, sólo uno y su vida volvería a estar llena de luz, como una vez lo había estado…antes de que su amor fuese traicionado.

El súbito pensamiento le hizo despertar de aquel extraño letargo, su brazo alzándose para empujar a Isshin con toda su fuerza, separando al shinigami lo suficiente para recobrar sus sentidos.

-¿Que no tengo que separarlo? Más amenaza que los hollows es tu maldita descendencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que se canse¿Cuánto antes de que lo destroce y lo convierta en la fría cáscara que yo soy?

-Ichigo no es como yo, no lo juzgues…

-Es exactamente como tú – le interrumpió el Quincy, la frialdad de su voz negada por la furiosa intensidad de sus oscuros ojos–, pero yo terminaré con esta locura. Si tu hijo quiere a alguien con quien divertirse un rato, que lo busque en otro. Con un Ishida que haya sido juguete de un shinigami, ya es bastante.

Ryuuken aún tenía el poder de hacerle daño, de eso no había duda, su corazón resintiéndose de la frialdad de su antiguo amor, y del desprecio con que trataba algo muy precioso para él. Ese dolor, punzante, agudo, tuvo el poder de levantarse sobre la culpabilidad que le hacía contenerse y saltar.

-¿Un juguete, Quincy? Te amé como a nadie, me enfrenté a mi familia y a mis superiores por ti, viví en un mundo que me era extraño una relación que ese mundo despreciaba¿y dices que jugué contigo?

-Y por eso me dejaste por Masaki, evidentemente, porque me amabas.

El desprecio en aquella frase fue más de lo que el impulsivo shinigami pudo soportar. En un momento, Ryuuken estaba de nuevo contra la pared, su cuerpo sometido por el poderoso shinigami, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, sujetadas por una de las del shinigami.

-Te amé, pero tú nunca me dijiste nada, Ryuuken. No importaba las veces que confesara mi amor por ti, sólo recibía el silencio, nunca me abrazaste, ni me tocaste fuera de la cama y aun en esos momentos parecía que el único que lo deseaba era yo. Y Masaki me dio algo más, me hizo sentirme amado y necesitado. Te traicioné, Ryuuken, y no tengo excusas, pero tú tampoco estás libre de culpa.

El Quincy no dijo nada, momentáneamente desarmado por la declaración de Isshin, el cielo nocturno de sus ojos enfrentándose a la oscura tierra de los del shinigami.

-Yo pensé…

-Ese es el problema –interrumpió Isshin, su voz más suave–. Siempre pensabas y nunca me contabas nada, dando por supuesto que yo lo sabía. Éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, tú en la vida, yo en todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, y nos hicimos daño. Pero fueron nuestros errores y nuestra vida, no les quites eso.

Ryuuken dejó de luchar contra la mano que lo atenazaba, reconociendo la verdad en aquello. Le preocupaba su Uryuu y, a su forma, lo amaba mucho, pero si algo había dado a su hijo siempre, era libertad para decidir, incluso lo que a él le contrariaba. Esa había sido su forma de declarar su amor, aunque no lo dijese con palabras.

Y al parecer ese había sido su problema, con Isshin, con Uryuu, con su padre; pensar que los demás sabían interpretar en sus acciones el amor que había detrás. Nunca le había dicho a Isshin lo que para él. Criado en el orgullo de su estirpe y en la más estricta tradición, le había supuesto entregarse a él, darse a un shinigami, su amor luchando constantemente contra sus prejuicios y su tradición. Tampoco le había confiado a Uryuu el esfuerzo que le costaba no inmiscuirse en sus decisiones. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido distintas de haberlo hecho, de haber confesado lo mucho que le importaban.

La presión sobre sus muñecas cedió, no así el contacto y, durante un momento, la sensación de las manos de Isshin sobre las suyas fue casi una caricia, justo antes de que le soltase. Sin embargo, el shinigami no retrocedió, manteniendo su cuerpo donde estaba, contra el suyo, reluctante a perder ese añorado contacto y Ryuuken, si bien no lo fomentó en nada, tampoco lo rechazó.

-Está bien, no impondré mi condición sobre Uryuu. Conociendo a mi hijo tampoco es que la fuera a cumplir –una sonrisa empezó a asomar en el rostro del shinigami–. Pero no romperé su aislamiento, es necesario para su entrenamiento y para su seguridad. No confío en que tu hijo mantenga las manos quietas y el peligro es grande para él ahí fuera.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces puede venir a verle, contigo, y por breves momentos. No quiero que su aura afecte a Uryuu. Debe mantener su energía espiritual limpia. Ahora¿te importaría separarte? Esto empieza a ser incómodo.

A pesar de que Isshin estaba perfectamente contento de estar donde estaba, gozando de la cálida solidez del cuerpo de Ryuuken, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, muy a su disgusto.

-Si tan incómoda te resulta mi presencia¿para qué quieres que venga con Ichigo? –preguntó, ligeramente molesto.

Ajustándose la chaqueta antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su silla, Ryuuken replicó: -Porque sería bueno retomar nuestra amistad, sobre todo si, como tú pareces indicar, las intenciones de tu hijo con el mío son serias.

-¿Amigos?-la decepción en el tono de Isshin era evidente-. ¿Sólo eso?

-¿Acaso quieres algo más? –Ryuuken se inclinó en la silla, los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos, las yemas de sus gráciles dedos unidas y una leve sonrisa iluminando su rostro de finos rasgos–. Gánatelo, shinigami. Aún no te he perdonado –una leve pausa, un brillo malicioso en los labios que hizo agolparse el deseo en el shinigami, el eco de la memoria llamándolo de nuevo–, pero puede que lo haga.

Antes de que Isshin pudiese replicar, un potente reiatsu resonó en la ciudad, su fuerza era el equivalente espiritual a las vibraciones de un terremoto. Alarmado, el shinigami miró a Ryuuken, que había perdido su aire indolente, y un aura de fría concentración marcaba su rostro.

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó Isshin.

-Sí, otra razón porque Uryuu debe mantenerse apartado, este poder…

-Tranquilo, Ichigo puede hacerles frente, tiene poder y aliados –replicó el shinigami con más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

Durante un instante el Quincy no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos para volver a abrirlos pasados unos instantes, al parecer alcanzando una conclusión.

-Si el aliado al que te refieres es Urahara y considerando que el despertar de tu hijo al poder fue cosa suya, no sé que me preocupa más; si los enemigos que lo atacarán desde fuera, o el adversario que lleva dentro.

En la ciudad, el aire era tenso, anunciando una próxima tormenta, una inquietud extraña extendiéndose en los corazones de los habitantes de Karakura; el pesado y frío viento de la condenación anunciando la llegada de sus jinetes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notas de la autora: Igual tendría que haber avisado de que habrá de todo un poco en este fic, pero tranquilas, avisaré en caso de que otras parejas se dediquen a hacer cositas golosonas ( nekoi –chan, no sufras, gambateeee ne !!!!!!! )


	10. KYUU1

Disclaimers: Bleach sigue sin ser mío…pero Ishida sí (vale, no, pero una puede soñar ¿no?).

DISCLAIMERS (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Dedicado a mis niñas y muy especialmente a nekoi, ella sabe por qué.

**KYUU (1)**

Las edades volvían a moverse; tiempos de paz, tiempos de guerra, y la tormenta que se avecinaba removería los tres mundos con su fuerza. Hacía tiempo que el General Yamamoto, líder de los trece escuadrones de la sociedad de almas, había llegado a esa conclusión. El Gotei debía intervenir, jugar su parte en lo que se avecinaba, salvo pena de verse destruida. Sobre la mesa de su despacho, las pilas de informes se distribuían organizadamente; informes que hablaban de la nueva fuerza que amenazaba destruir el equilibrio entre los tres mundos. Y todo por el afán de poder de un hombre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de aspecto elegante, pelo blanco y ojos lechosos, su suave paso mudo sobre el suelo de madera.

- Nuevos informes han llegado, Yamamoto Genryusai , las incursiones de los arrancar son cada vez más numerosas y… - el teniente se interrumpió, no muy seguro de cómo dar la noticia.

- ¿ "Y", teniente – apremió el capitán de la primera división, su tono grave, el de un individuo acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido.

- El departamento de información no puede asegurarlo con certeza, pero al parecer Aizen y los arrancar no son los únicos que han hecho su movimiento, tal vez los Vizard hayan entrado en juego también.

- Esos renegados… – el capitán se irguió, tomando su bastón antes de acercarse a su teniente, su agilidad una que desmentía sus años y su apariencia – Muéstrate – pronunció, aparentemente dirigiéndose al aire.

No era así, como respuesta a su orden, una figura apareció, su uniforme delatándole como miembro de a segunda división. El enmascarado se arrodilló ante el máximo responsable del brazo armado del Seretei, mientras éste pronunciaba su mandato:- Convoca a los capitanes de las trece divisiones a mí presencia.

El sonoro "hai" de la embozada figura resonó en el aire aún después de su partida, tal había sido la velocidad de su movimiento. Realmente los miembros de la segunda división no eran los más pacientes de los soldados, pero lo compensaban de sobra con su terrible eficacia y letalidad, en opinión de Yamamoto, la más terrible de todo el Seiretei.

Qué Aizen y los Vizard jugasen su parte, pensó para sí mismo, ellos eran el brazo armado del Seiretei, los trece escuadrones, señores de la muerte, y prevalecerían, como siempre habían hecho, no importaba el coste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La criatura se retorcía en agonía, liberándose de las marcas de su propia existencia, un alma deformada por el peso de su propia angustia. Tiempo atrás había sido un hombre, y había amado, y había odiado. De eso ya no quedaba más que un leve recuerdo, enterrado en una parte que aún clamaba por su redención. En su lugar se había elevado un hambre atroz que, durante mucho tiempo, había sido lo único que había sentido, hasta que el nuevo amo había llegado, con su extraño poder, para despertar un asomo de razón en medio de su hambre.

Gritó, y se agitó, luchando contra su propia oscuridad hasta que el animal gruñido adquirió inteligibilidad; las garras reformándose hasta adquirir la apariencia de humanidad; la máscara resquebrajándose para dar paso a un rostro. Un arrancar había nacido.

Desde el exterior de la celda, su creador observaba la escena con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente, aquél ser no era nada para él, simplemente carne de cañón en su guerra con la sociedad de almas, pero era interesante ver cómo iban mejorando a medida que usaba el Hogyoku, aunque no llegaran a la perfección de sus obras maestras, sus Espadas.

El alto moreno se alejó de la zona de creación, la satisfacción de ver sus planes desarrollándose colmando, en cierta forma, su hastiado corazón. El Hogyuku se estaba debilitando con cada uso, pero mientras le proporcionase un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso para cumplir sus fines no le importaba, pronto alcanzaría lo que siempre había ansiado: el poder de modelar la realidad, el poder de crear, el poder de los auténticos dioses.

El sentimiento que lo embargaba se asemejaba en algo a la calidez, tan extraña en aquel mundo, y su embriagador latido evocaba otros más primales dentro del antiguo capitán. Su sonrisa se volvió divertida, como cada vez que su cuerpo le sorprendía con alguna de sus básicas exigencias, era gracioso que, a pesar de su superioridad, todavía sintiese emociones tan comunes como el deseo. Podía ignorarlas, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

La fría luna de Hueco mundo, iluminaba el blanco pasillo de Las Noches, recortando la esbelta silueta que lo esperaba, silueta que alzó su zorruno rostro al notar su presencia.

- Pareces particularmente satisfecho – la voz de Gin Ichimaru se alzó en el desierto corredor, su tono siempre en el borde de lo irrespetuoso sin nunca declinarse por él, como todo en el renegado capitán. La plateada luz de la luna reverberaba en el fino cabello de Ichimaru, volviéndolo plata líquida, enmarcando su extrañamente atractivo rostro. Era difícil definir a Gin, siempre danzando en los límites, no dejando que ni un lado ni otro acabasen de poseerlo; su defecto y su mayor poder, su absoluta imprevisibilidad.

- Es agradable observar que mis designios se cumplen a la perfección – el antiguo capitán se acercó a su camarada, las clásicas líneas de su atractivo rostro, acordes con la proporcionada definición de su cuerpo, perceptibles a través de su reformado hakama.

La sempiterna sonrisa de Gin adquirió un tinte malicioso, como siempre que observaba los cambios que iban teniendo lugar en Aizen. No sólo los hollows se despojaban de sus máscaras, al parecer. Libre de la imposición de la apariencia de bondad y entrega que había mantenido en la Sociedad de Almas, el nuevo Aizen se permitía el disfrute pleno de ciertos aspectos de su personalidad antes sometidos, y por lo visto, la vanidad era uno de ellos, en el más amplio sentido del término.

-¿Irás tras el chico Kurosaki ahora? – preguntó mientras se movía, separándose de la pared donde se reclinaba y alejándose ligeramente de Aizen; suaves tonos púrpura iluminando su pelo con el cambio de ángulo. Hermoso, pensó el moreno capitán, como una espada construida con maestría; preciosa de observar y de temible filo…peligrosa para aquel que no fuese digno de utilizarla.

- Sí - respondió, mientras reemprendía su camino, con Gin a su lado, los blancos pliegues de sus túnicas ondeando suavemente con su paso – ese chico tiene un poder extraordinario. Apenas hace unos meses que ha despertado a su poder y ha vencido a capitanes de la talla de Byakuya; algo en su interior hace que su poder crezca exponencialmente, y quiero saber qué es. He enviado a Arrancar débiles, sólo para testarlo, pero pronto mandaré a los Espadas.

- ¿ Ulquiorra? – preguntó antes de detenerse, en la encrucijada que separaba las diferentes alas del palacio, mármol negro y blanco, de helada frialdad, disponiéndose en rígidos diseños.

- Sí – la expresión de Aizen se llenó de un calmado y posesivo orgullo, como el de un artista al hablar de su obra más preciada – él es especial, mucho más que sus hermanos.

- Por supuesto – fue la réplica de Gin – eso se ve enseguida.

- ¿Noto sarcasmo en tu voz, Ichimaru? – preguntó Aizen, un asomo de advertencia en su cuestión.

- Para nada – la expresión de franqueza de Gin no engañó en absoluto al señor de Las Noches, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. A su forma, el ex capitán de pelo plateado era el más fiable de sus compañeros, si podía llamarle así, porque tenía una magnífica cualidad, carecía de nada que se asemejase al miedo o, al menos, no lo había demostrado nunca – Es un precioso muñeco.

- Es más que eso – de nuevo la suave sonrisa – es mi más perfecta creación.

- Como digas, Sosuke – replicó el antiguo shinigami, mientras se alejaba en dirección a sus propios aposentos – pero aquello que usas para jugar es, por definición, eso mismo: un juguete.

Y con esas palabras, el delicado hombre desapareció por el amplio pasillo, dejando atrás a su moreno compañero.

El tímido asomo de deseo que había nacido en su cuerpo, era en esos momentos un urgente apremio, algo cada vez más frecuente en presencia de Gin. El señor de Las Noches dejó que creciera, disfrutando de la forma en que se extendía, y dominaba su cuerpo; Ichimaru desencadenaba en él las mismas pasiones que una vez le habían llevado a rebelarse contra los límites impuestos. Deseaba someterlo, poseerlo de tal forma que nada se escapase de su control, asomarse al desconocido abismo que era aquel enloquecedor zorro. Sin embargo, Ichimaru era tan buen jugador como él, y se escapaba una y otra vez, sin dejarle entrever más que ligeros resquicios de su ser, sin siquiera asegurar que fuesen verdaderos. Ambos danzaban en un extraño baile de máscaras, sólo dejando entrever lo que querían, y eso era lo que enloquecía a Aizen, ningún reto era más tentador que el insuperable.

Los oscuros latidos de su deseo eran apremiantes, y el señor de Las Noches deseó saciarlos. Mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones pronunció una orden, escuchada y obedecida por uno de los múltiples habitantes del castillo, que se apresuró a llevar el mensaje de los deseos de su señor. Cuando Aizen llegara a sus aposentos tendría alguien esperándole, eso valdría por el momento, hasta poseer lo que su ambiciosa alma realmente ansiaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Su paso era impaciente, grandes zancadas que agitaban su hakama, poderosos pero al tiempo gráciles; un reflejo de su personalidad. A pesar de su actitud despreocupada y un poco irreverente para la mayoría de las cosas, Renji Abarai, Fukutaicho de la sexta división del Seretei, sabía ,por experiencia propia, que no era sabio hacer esperar a su capitán cuando éste lo convocaba de forma directa, como había sido el caso. De todos era conocido que los capitanes habían sido convocados en una reunión de emergencia; en qué forma eso afectaba los escuadrones en general, y a cada uno de sus miembros en particular, era algo que aún estaba por verse.

Cuando el tatuado pelirrojo entró en la habitación, su capitán estaba sentado delante de la baja mesa que le servía de escritorio, su pose perfecta, propia de alguien que había crecido utilizándola, consciente en todo momento de su posición y su lugar. El propio Renji, con toda su disciplina no podía mantener las formas más que unos momentos, antes de que su inquieta naturaleza se impusiese a su entrenamiento.

No así su capitán, en ocasiones, Renji se preguntaba si Byakuya podía ser otra cosa que perfecto, y la respuesta era no, no en la cara que daba el mundo y, al menos hasta que ciertas personas habían entrado en su vida, tampoco en la que guardaba para las horas de intimidad.

El pelirrojo teniente se sentó sobre el cojín dispuesto para él, esperando las palabras de su superior. Éste lo miró, su fino cabello sometido por el blanco kensekan; los hermosos rasgos de su noble rostro esculpidos en una serena, e impasible, expresión; sus ojos, del color de una noche sin luna, fríos y sin emoción.

- Aizen ha hecho su movimiento – comenzó – los Arrancar están atacando el mundo humano, concretamente el entorno de Kurosaki Ichigo. Se ha decido que un grupo de shinigamis debe ir como apoyo y avanzadilla, pero en realidad sólo hay dos candidatos fijos.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó, Renji, aunque en su interior conocía el nombre de los elegidos en primer lugar, si Ichigo andaba por medio, la elección estaba clara.

- Kuchiki Rukia – pronunció con gravedad el capitán- de la treceava división, y Abarai Renji, teniente de la sexta división. La familiaridad de la primera con el mundo humano y sus lazos con el shinigami en funciones Kurosaki Ichigo ,y tu propia relación con ella, así como tus habilidades, os han hecho candidatos.

Para cualquier otro, Byakuya habría sido el perfecto ejemplo de objetividad profesional, pero Renji, que conocía al hermoso capitán mejor que muchos otros, podía percibir la nota de descontento en medio de las palabras del noble shinigami.

Aún así, no dijo nada, consciente de que el ser ante él era su superior y no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones. Bastante lo había hecho ya, causando un daño profundo a algo precioso para él.

- ¿Tengo permitido convocar a alguien más? – fue su pregunta.

- Sí, el general Yamamoto confía en tu capacidad de elección, cosa que me sorprende profundamente, pero está claro que no te conoce como yo.

Una suave sonrisa había marcado esas palabras, la frialdad del tono de Byakuya perdiéndose levemente, señales para Renji de que la adorable criatura ante sus ojos había dejado de ser su capitán, para pasar a convertirse en la persona que dominaba en su corazón.

Relajando su postura, el joven teniente replicó, una amplia sonrisa en su tatuado rostro:- Por mí no hay problema en que el General Yamamato no me "conozca" como tú, eso sería terrible.

- Oh, no sé – Byakuya se levantó, la gracia de su cuerpo al moverse suficiente para suscitar el calor dentro de Renji – dicen que aún es un hombre muy vigoroso.

- Kami sama, no. No quiero imaginarme eso, no puedo imaginarme eso…voy a morir…

- Ya estás muerto – puntualizó innecesariamente el capitán, mientras se despojaba de la túnica blanca que marcaba su rango, un gesto íntimo para los dos, por lo que implicaba en el complicado equilibrio necesario para que su relación prosperase.

- Me vuelvo a morir…- replicó el pelirrojo, observando ávidamente la esbelta forma de Byuakuya, cuyos contornos delineaba armoniosamente el oscuro hakama – este mundo se acaba; no sé que es peor, que se hagan bromas con la virilidad del General, o escucharte a ti haciéndolas.

Abandonada la capa, lo siguiente en ser descartado fue el kenseikan, el símbolo de su linaje, la oscura seda del cabello, liberada de su atadura, acariciando el sublime rostro, y dulcificando la perfecta armonía de los rasgos. Ese era el Byakuya que el pelirrojo amaba, el único que podía permitirse amar. No el temible capitán al que seguía y admiraba. No el altivo noble, distante y frío, con el que mantenía una rígida cortesía. Sino ése que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos, desprovisto de todo aquello que los separaba, el mismo que una vez había decidido no matarle, incumpliendo de nuevo las rígidas normas que había jurado obedecer. Aquél que en una fría sala de hospital lo había mirado con la delicada belleza de la nieve y la flor del cerezo, por primera vez humillado y desconcertado. Y Renji nunca lo había amado tanto como en aquel momento, cuando el inalcanzable Byakuya se había vuelto humano.

El hermoso capitán se acercó al pelirrojo, tomando la extendida mano que éste le tendía, y dejándose atraer hacia el poderoso cuerpo del teniente. No había previsto aquel encuentro, pero la presencia de Renji junto con las noticias de su partida habían llamado a su deseo. De repente, cada segundo que no pasaba entre aquellos fuertes brazos, que lo acariciaban con creciente pasión, era tiempo perdido, inútil. Rendirse a sus impulsos de esa forma aún le era extraño, sin embargo, terriblemente adictivo, poder liberar esa parte de sí mismo tan profundamente enterrada. Sólo tres personas habían logrado adentrarse en los entresijos de su alma, llamando a las puertas de su corazón hasta ser escuchados; y una de ellas estaba muerta. Sólo imaginarse perder a las otras dos dolía, una debilidad que, sin embargo, le hacía sentir vivo y que no cambiaría por nada.

Sus labios se fundieron en un ardiente beso, que pronto adquirió una dimensión mas apasionada cuando sus lenguas iniciaron una húmeda y carnal danza, preludio de actos por venir. Las manos de Renji se hundían ansiosas bajo el hakama de Byakuya, abriendo los oscuros pliegues de tejido para hacer emerger la blanca armonía que era el cuerpo de su capitán. El más puro de los alabastros no podía compararse con la fría suavidad de la piel de Byakuya, perfecto contraste para la liquida medianoche que era sus oscuro cabello. Renji hundió las manos en él, para hacer retroceder el hermoso rostro exponiendo la tentadora línea del grácil cuello, dónde hundió febril sus dientes, en un acto casi salvaje de posesión. Ellos eran así, los extremos unidos por el lazo de su pasión, y de un creciente sentimiento. Y él era el lobo que al fin había podido alcanzar la inmutable luna.

Su hakama yacía olvidado a un lado del futón que, protegido por elegantes biombos se encontraba en la habitación de Byakuya. Sus manos redescubriendo los firmes contornos del cuerpo de su amante, complacido con el placer que le estaba otorgando. La boca de su capitán se entrevió en un gemido cuando las manos de Renji se acercaron a su deseo, sin tocarlo, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en un instintivo movimiento, ansiando provocar el contacto.

De nuevo, sus bocas se encontraron en una ardiente danza, mientras las manos de Byakuya exploraban la poderosa espalda de Renji, recorriendo con sus dedos la oscura marca de los tatuajes, cuyo diseño podía seguir, aún sin verlos.

Renji era para Byakuya como un poderoso licor, intoxicante, embriagador, totalmente adictivo, algo de lo que no podía sino pedir más, dejarse llevar hasta ser consumido…tan diferente de ella. Tan extraño que el equilibrio en su vida se lo otorgasen dos personas…tan increíble que ambas lo amasen tanto como para dárselo sin una sola duda.

Rompiendo el beso de su amante, el hermoso capitán observó aquel perfecto rostro, que lo miraba con absoluta pasión, con total devoción, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

- Cuídala- murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo – prométeme que la cuidarás.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo pidas – replicó Renji con seriedad – la protegeré con mi vida. Pero no te preocupes – el pelirrojo acarició suavemente el amado cuerpo – sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. Tú más que nadie sabes lo fuerte que es.

- Aún así. Y en cuanto a ti, haz lo que tú deber te exija, nada de locuras – la voz de Byakuya era firme, llena de una autoridad que suscitaba una prohibida vena de excitación en Renji – no quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos.

- No lo harás – apasionados, los labios del pelirrojo se posaron en la blanca frente, trazando un ardiente camino hasta llegar a la perfecta línea que era la boca del capitán, deteniéndose para beber de su fresco elixir antes de replicar – volveremos, a ti.

Y con esas palabras, el último momento de coherencia desapareció entre los dos, arrastrado por las oscuras aguas de su pasión; el uno perdiéndose en el otro. Una ardiente sinfonía compuesta de suaves gemidos, palabras entrecortadas y la cadencia de la carne contra la carne, hasta que el agudo placer los sorprendió con el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Nota de la autora: Soy una ameba y un ser infame…casi seis meses sin actualizar, no tengo perdón. En mi defensa sólo puedo argumentar el trabajo y una largísimo periodo siN acceso a Internet, pero aún así, no tengo perdón. Por eso me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todos los que me habéis leído y, especialmente, a los que os habéis parado para dejarme esos reviews que tanto me ayudan. Gracias.

Nota ( 2). Este capítulo es un poco raro, en principio está dividido en dos, debido a su longitud, y nuestros amadísimos niños no salen. Es una mirada a los otros participantes en la historia de Bleach, mi particular mirada, necesaria para integrarlos luego en la historia.

Nota ( 3). Normalmente respondo a los reviews con el reply ( si a alguien no le ha llegado que me regañe), pero he tenido dos anónimos: **Araceli** y **koneko**, gracias a ls dos, espero que el capítulo haya merecido la espera. Un besazo.


	11. KYUU 2

Disclaimers: Papa Noel no me ha traído a Ishida envuelto en un lazo rojo. Algo sobre que ya estaba pedido por un chico pelirrojo con muy malas pulgas….joooooo. Lo intentaré con los reyes magos…como son tres…

Disclaimers (2): no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que posean sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío

A mis niñas, y a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews. Vosotros sí que sois un regalo.

Segunda parte de _kyuu_ y de cómo serán las cosas en Ichi ( xd). Tengo que advertir que aquí hay más parejas y un lime ( suave, palabra ) hetero ( que me costó horrores, por favor). Un poco para que cuando estos personajes se incorporen a la trama junto a nuestros chicos sepáis ya de qué van los tiros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De entre todas las diferencias existentes entre la Sociedad de almas y Hueco mundo, la que más sentía Ichimaru Gin, era la del silencio. Incluso en Las Noches, el silencio era señor, una pesada manta que todo lo impregnaba, elevándose levemente con el ocasional sonido para caer nuevamente. A veces eran palabras, las más, gritos y, últimamente, el ocasional gemido.

No tendría que importarle, esa nueva faceta de su camarada, esa casual sensualidad, ni tampoco con quién la ejercitara. Para el esbelto capitán, todo era un intricado juego, y los demás, marionetas. Manipular sin ser manipulado, ese era el sentido de su existencia y la manifestación máxima de su ambición. Si Aizen buscaba el poder de un dios, Gin buscaba la libertad absoluta de uno. Y, sin embargo, un nuevo componente se había incorporado al juego. Al parecer, una nueva deidad había realizado su movimiento.

Un grito de placer se elevó en el aire, seguido de uno mucho más suave, casi contenido. Curioso, pensó el antiguo capitán, entrando en la habitación sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, hasta el momento no había tenido consciencia de que los hollows pudieran sentir placer sexual.

En otras circunstancias, la visión de un desnudo Aizen tal vez le hubiese complacido. Observar como las blancas sábanas cubrían, delineando, las bien formadas piernas hasta el inicio del muslo, la esbelta cintura dando paso a los marcados músculos del abdomen y el bien definido torso. Sin embargo, el añadido de un igualmente desnudo Ulquiorra sobre dicho torso, hacía menos placentero el espectáculo. No porque el esbelto y delicado cuerpo del pálido hollow no fuese hermoso, sino porque algo en el interior de Gin ansiaba ese mismo lugar.

Un gran inconveniente sin duda, más cuando algo acechaba a la sombra del deseo, esperando a ser liberado y hacerlo peón de sí mismo y de otro. Sin embargo, como buen estratega, Gin conocía bien tanto las fuerzas y debilidades de sus adversarios como las suyas propias y sabía que ciertas jugadas era mejor no hacerlas.

Como un saciado predador, el señor de Las Noches observó al recién llegado su mano acariciando el suave pelo de Ulquiorra, musitando algo a los oídos del Espada, al tiempo que dirigía una sonrisa indolente al recién llegado Gin. Como respuesta a las palabras de su amo, el esbelto hollow posó sus ojos esmeralda en el esbelto ex capitán, el inhumano brillo de aquellos orbes ausente de cualquier emoción. Con fría naturalidad, la mortífera criatura se alejó del reclinado cuerpo de su amo para, a continuación, levantarse e irse. Su blanquísimo y delicado cuerpo desapareciendo tras una de las puertas de la habitación.

Por supuesto. Gin conocía bien con qué lugar comunicaba esa puerta, y la ausencia del las ropas de Ulquiorra apoyaba su suposición. Después de todo que el hollow era un favorito de Aizen era un secreto a voces, como también que al señor de Las Noches le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Apartando su mirada del suntuoso lecho y de la tentadora presencia que aún permanecía en él, Gin se acercó a una de las enormes vidrieras de la habitación, apartando una de las pesadas cortinas que las cubrían. A sus pies, se extendía la yerma inmensidad de Hueco Mundo, una aberración para tantos, pero que el esbelto shinigami encontraba de una especial belleza, después de todo, el caos era la expresión máxima de la libertad que él tanto veneraba.

Un leve movimiento a sus espaldas le indicó que Aizen se había levantado, sólo un momento antes de sentirlo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – preguntó mientras se volvía, la distancia entre ambos casi inexistente.

El antiguo capitán del Seiretei sonrió, disfrutando con la cercanía del cuerpo de Gin. Sólo hacía unos instantes que su pasión había sido saciada y el deseo volvía a instalarse en su cuerpo. Por su lecho pasaban hermosas criaturas, dispuestas a complacer los más oscuros de sus caprichos y, sin embargo, apenas satisfecha la lujuria de su cuerpo, una hambrienta ansia volvía a anidar en su ser, reclamándole lo que realmente necesitaba, el cuerpo y el alma de Ichimaru Gin. Un día sería dueño de los tres mundos, y de todas las criaturas que en ellos habitaban, incluso el esquivo zorro de pelo plateado enfrente suyo.

Sin embargo, guardó esos pensamientos para sí, simplemente replicando:- ¿Debería haber una razón?

Vestido sólo con unos oscuros y sueltos pantalones, que descansaban bajos en la bien tallada cadera, la tentadora línea del abdomen con sus firmes músculos en plena armonía con la armoniosa forma del poderoso torso, su negro cabello aún revuelto por sus pasadas actividades y su oscura voz rezumando poder y sensualidad; Aizen constituía un enemigo demasiado poderoso para su resolución de mantenerse alejado. Demasiado poderoso y demasiado evidente. Así que, simplemente, Gin se apartó, casi de forma casual, aumentando la distancia entre los dos antes de responder, con su habitual y zorruna sonrisa: - Unos te siguen por miedo, otros arrastrados por tu ambición, otros por tu poder… Y yo, que te conozco más que ningún otro¿ sabes por qué estoy aquí?

La voz de Gin no había perdido en ningún momento su tono afable, casi alegre, ni siquiera cuando el filo de su zanpakutoh terminó descansando en el cuello del moreno ex capitán.

Aizen no se apartó, todo lo contrario, inclinando el cuello contra el temible filo de la espada de Gin hasta que éste cortó la suave piel, un hilillo de sangre descendiendo por el grácil cuello, contestó: - No, pero tal vez tú me ilustres.

La zorruna sonrisa desapareció, los rasgados ojos se abrieron, mostrando sus acuáticos reflejos, el delicado rostro adquiriendo una cautivadora y mortífera belleza, mientras Gin retiraba su espada, para contestar: - Estoy porque quiero, simplemente, no guardas más poder sobre mí que el de la muerte. No sabes cuánto estaré, ni cuándo me iré. Qué orden obedeceré y cuál no. No soy como tus muñecos o tus seguidores, no empieces a tratarme cómo a uno de ellos.

Apenas la espada se apartó de la rosada piel, la herida sobre ésta se cerró como si nunca hubiese existido. Ambos sabían que Gin sólo había podido llegar tan lejos porque Aizen se lo había permitido, pero también que el shinigami de pelo plateado había dejado claro cuáles eran sus límites, y que si Aizen lo quería junto a él debía respetarlos; o iguales o nada.

- Entonces, te alegrará saber que existe una razón por la que te he mandado llamar- anunció el moreno capitán – Ulquiorra y Yami partirán para el mundo humano mañana, pero me consta que el Seretei no esperará pasivo y yo necesito extender mi influencia allí, en pleno corazón de los trece escuadrones.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? – preguntó Gin, aunque bien sabía que no obtendría una respuesta clara. Aunque entre ellos había vínculos, que otros definirían como una particular amistad, ninguno era totalmente partícipe de los secretos del otro.

Efectivamente, sus palabras sólo consiguieron como respuesta una enigmática sonrisa, al tiempo que Aizen se acercaba a uno de los blancos sillones para, a continuación, reclinarse sobre éste.

- Tengo mis métodos para cruzar las dimensiones que separan nuestros mundos, y poder para hacerlo. Sin embargo seré algo más vulnerable mientras lo hago, necesito tu presencia para anclarme, física y espiritualmente… – el antiguo capitán hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – eres el vínculo más fuerte que poseo.

La odiada sensación se agitó de nuevo en el interior del capitán de pelo plateado, y de nuevo la acalló, sin dejar que a su rostro asomase otro gesto que su habitual sonrisa antes de afirmar: - Tal vez necesites a alguien más honorable, más digno de confianza. ¿No sería mejor que llamases a Tousen?

Por respuesta, la mano de Aizen se alzó en muda petición, tras un ínfimo momento de duda, Gin la sujetó, su cuerpo vibrando con el leve contacto, ignorando que el propio Aizen experimentaba una similar sensación ante ese primer roce. Durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron estáticos, antes de que el moreno atrajese contra sí el esbelto cuerpo de aquel hermoso y peligroso ser, al tiempo que decía: -Tal vez Tosen sea totalmente digno de confianza, pero no es a él a quien deseo así.

Y con esas palabras, la boca de Gin fue poseída por la del otro capitán, sus secretos saboreados por aquél que los había deseado durante de siglos. Y sin embargo, mientras su lengua entablaba carnal danza con la de Ichimaru, mientras sus labios disfrutaban de la fina textura de los de su kitsune, Aizen sabía que aún había algo que no poseía, que no se le entregaba. Y su deseo aumentó aún más.

El beso no duró mucho y Aizen, con reluctancia rompió el contacto entre los dos. El rostro de Ichimaru no mostraba otra cosa con un secreto humor, y eso levantó en Aizen una oscura oleada de irritación. No importaba, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pronto esos increíbles ojos lo mirarían con adoración, y todo lo que Ichimaru era, cuerpo y alma, se le entregaría sin reservas.

No obstante, otros asuntos requerían su atención en esos momentos, el Sereitei había movido sus peones y él debía mover los suyos.

El anteriormente deshecho lecho aparecía de nuevo impecable, sin el menor rastro de las actividades pasadas, obra de sus silenciosos sirvientes. Hacia él se acercó Aizen, seguido de Ichimaru, el uno recostándose contra el esbelto cuerpo del otro. A pesar de la íntima apariencia de su postura, sus mentes estaban lejos de todo pensamiento sensual, su increíble poder combinándose para lograr su objetivo.

Las extrañas secuencias del kido, adquirían la forma de letanías en los labios de los dos capitanes; la energía de Aizen, fortalecida por la presencia de Ichimaru, reuniéndose para preparar el salto abismal que separaba el tejido de las dimensiones; parte de ella usándose en el mismo salto, parte permaneciendo atrás, y toda ella anclada por la fluctuante y, paradójicamente, sólida, signatura energética de Gin.

Las dimensiones se abrían ante él, su presencia pasando indetectada entre aquellos que guardaban los portales. Su meta estaba ya cerca y allí se dirigió, regresando al lugar que durante tantos eones le había acogido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si a Hitsugaya le hubiesen pedido un brazo a cambio de volver a Hinamori a su antiguo ser, lo hubiese dado gustoso. Un brazo podía ser necesario, o no, pero mucho más lo era que la alegría y la dulzura de Hinamori volviesen a inundar su vida.

Desde el ataque de Aizen, la delicada joven no era ni una sombra de su antiguo yo, aunque su cuerpo iba poco a poco recuperándose de sus heridas, no así su espíritu, que parecía dañado para siempre. En ocasiones, en las horas más oscuras de la noche, algo en Hitsugaya se agitaba insidioso odiando a Aizen, pero también a la propia Hinamori; a uno por el daño que había ocasionado, a la otra por sus sentimientos hacia el antiguo capitán.

Hinamori dormía, el hechizo de curación de Unahana manteniéndola en un sueño reparador, tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma. El delicado pecho se movía suavemente, las vendas que ocultaban la terrible herida visibles en la parte de su cuerpo que las sábanas no cubrían. Pero aún en sueños, el suave rostro de la shinigami mantenía las líneas de la tristeza.

Suavemente, en un gesto que se había vuelto casi inconsciente, el joven capitán elevó su mano, posándola sobre el muy amado rostro. La piel bajo sus encallecidos dedos era infinitamente suave, mientras, una a una, recorría las marcas que la tristeza y el dolor habían dejado en la pálida faz de Hinamori, como si su propia voluntad y sus sentimientos fuesen capaces de borrarlas y, con ellas, el recuerdo de las terribles circunstancias que las habían ocasionado.

El imposible azul de los fríos ojos de Hitsugaya se endureció, el acero acompañando al hielo de sus profundidades. El atractivo y juvenil rostro, que aún conservaba los restos de la abandonada infancia, reflejando la profundidad de su resolución, antes de pronunciar, en un tono que adquiría los tintes de un juramento: - El Sereitei sea condenado mil veces, Momo-chan, y también todas sus estupideces y sus juegos. Encontraré a Aizen y lo despedazaré, pero no por su traición contra nuestro mundo, sino por lo que te hizo. Hubiese preferido verte toda la eternidad enamorada de él y feliz, que verte así. Si aquello me dolía esto…

No dijo más, el suave ruido de unos pasos interrumpiendo su momento. Retiró sus dedos, aún con el recuerdo del tacto de Hinamori sobre ellos y se alejó de la habitación, para atender al mensajero que sabía iba a buscarle. Con una delicadeza poco frecuente en él, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la oscura luz del atardecer creando extrañas sombras a través de las entreabiertas persianas.

Durante un momento todo se vio dominado por una extraña tranquilidad, el aire cargado de una innombrable energía. La rojiza luz reverberó en la habitación, reflejando las danzarinas motas que, agrupándose, simulaban el perfil de una silueta, poco a poco más definida, hasta que, con un silencioso estallido de poder, la figura de Sousuke Aizen se materializó en la estancia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parecía frágil, delicada, su pequeño cuerpo refugiado entre los sencillos pliegues de su kimono. Su mirada concentrada en los complicados diseños de la caligrafía que encerraba el kido. Sin embargo, aquellos que la conocían sabían de la verdadera fuerza oculta en aquellas blancas manos, de la ardiente energía que irradiaba aquel esbelto cuerpo, de la implacable resolución y la indomable fuerza de voluntad de su espíritu.

La primera vez que la había visto, su corazón había latido con un doloroso recuerdo, tan parecida era a su hermana. Y durante un breve tiempo el fantasma de Hisana se había superpuesto sobre Rukia.

Sólo un breve tiempo, pues si un doloroso parecido unía a las dos hermanas, su carácter era tan distinto como el día y la noche. La fragilidad de Rukia era sólo una apariencia, mientras que la de Hisana había sido una constante realidad, y odiaba ser protegida, pues estaba en su naturaleza proteger. Esa era la razón de que Byakuya hubiese optado por hacerlo de forma oculta, asegurándose de que los peligros que corriese fuesen mínimos, evitando que fuese promocionada a niveles superiores, y más peligrosos, dentro de los rangos shinigami.

Los oscuros ojos de la shinigami se alzaron de su concentrada lectura para posarse sobre él, una suave sonrisa iluminando sus claras facciones.

- No te esperaba – la voz que se elevó contenía las muestras de una familiaridad muy distinta de la de su día a día, una familiaridad que Byakuya recibía como la muestra de amor y confianza que era, otra diferencia con Hisana, que incluso en la intimidad de su matrimonio jamás le había permitido olvidar la distancia que los separaba. Y así, hasta el día de su muerte, Byakuya nunca había logrado adivinar si lo amaba a él, o al heredero de los Kuchiki.

- No sabía que tenía que avisar para ver a mi hermana – el atractivo capitán se sentó al lado de la otra shinigami, el rico tejido de su yukata abriéndose con sensual elegancia con el movimiento, la suelta seda de su cabello fundiéndose con el negro tejido.

- No es eso – la mano de Rukia se posó sobre la suya – pensé que estarías con Renji, estuviste "reunido" con él ¿no? – los finos labios se curvaron en una impía sonrisa al pronunciar la palabra, dejando bien claro el sentido que la shinigami le estaba otorgando.

- Sí, lo estuve – la mano de Byakuya se cerró sobre la de Rukia, al tiempo que atraía el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo- pero otros asuntos lo reclamaban, así que nuestro tiempo fue breve.

- Ya…los preparativos para el viaje – añadió la morena guerrera, mientras sus brazos se alzaban para hundirse en la fría seda que era el cabello de su nii-san – no estás especialmente de acuerdo con nuestra decisión ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Byakuya se posaron sobre los suyos y la penetrante pasión que en ellos vibraba la hizo estremecerse, esa era la fuerza que la había atrapado tanto a ella como a Renji, ese helado ardor que cortaba en sus corazones y los exponía palpitantes y temblorosos, ofrendas ante el altar de la divina criatura que era el moreno capitán.

- Si realmente no desearais ir, haría todo lo que en mi mano estuviese, por impedir que volvieseis al ningenkai – la sensual voz, la envolvió como una caricia física, llena de seguridad, la voz de alguien que conocía plenamente el alcance de su poder – pero sé bien lo que ambos sentís por ese humano – la última parte fue añadida con un tono de disgusto que sorprendió a Rukia –. Además yo tengo una deuda con Kurosaki, y permitir vuestra partida es mi forma de pagarla.

No añadió más, tampoco era necesario, los dos conocían aquello que quedaba sin decir, los remordimientos de Byakuya; el hecho de que su mano se hubiese alzado contra aquellos que amaba mientras un extraño había cruzado los mundos para salvarlos, para salvarla.

Tanto Renji como ella habían perdonado al capitán del sexto escuadrón, pero la shinigami era consciente de que Byakuya aún no se había perdonado a sí mismo y que, desde su estancia en el mundo de los humanos, la sombra de una duda moraba en el corazón de su amado.

Nunca había sido una mujer de palabras, quizás debido a su educación en las calles, al temor a dejar en evidencia a la noble familia que le había hecho una de los suyos. Su fuerza radicaba en su espíritu y su entrega a los Kuchiki, dar hasta la última fibra de su ser a su servicio. Y, de la misma forma que servía, amaba.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Byakuya, que inmediatamente devolvió el gesto con pasión, sus lenguas rozándose cálidamente antes de separarse por un breve momento. Con suave reverencia, como si de una preciosa flor se tratara, las manos del hermoso capitán deshicieron las sujeciones del delicado kimono, exponiendo el pequeño y níveo cuerpo de Rukia ante su mirada.

Mientras las suaves caricias de Byakuya despertaban sus sentidos y su pasión, la morena shinigami no pudo evitar dedicar un pensamiento a las formas tan dispares en que Byakuya se comportaba con Renji y con ella en la intimidad. La fiera pasión de sus encuentros con el teniente, frente a la contenida fuerza y delicadeza que marcaba los momentos con ella. Un ponzoñoso pensamiento le recordaba a veces que así debía haber tratado a Hisana, que era a su hermana a quien Byakuya hacía el amor a través de su cuerpo, pero otra parte de su mente defendía que ambas eran absolutamente distintas y que el noble shinigami no era, nunca había sido, tan superficial. Y su corazón creía esto último, tenía que creerlo.

La boca de Byakuya buscó de nuevo la de Rukia, recorriendo los labios de la shinigami con los suyos propios, incitando una suave presión que le otorgó lo que ansiaba, un leve suspiro por parte de la morena y el suave roce de una pequeña lengua acariciando la suya.

El beso continuó, incluso cuando el moreno capitán tomó en sus brazos a la shinigami para llevarla al amplio futón, ya desplegado para la noche, que resaltaba en medio de la habitación.

De sus ropas ya no había rastro en sus cuerpos, desnudos salvo por el rosado tinte que el deseo les confería, y entre ellos no se alzaba más que su propia piel y, poco después, ni siquiera eso, cuando el empuje del cuerpo de Byakuya y el suave gemido de Rukia anunciaron a la noche que llegaba, que los dos eran uno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El dolor era una nube extraña en su mente, una sombra que no acababa de irse, a pesar de los hechizos de Urohana. Sabía que era necesario permanecer dormida, sin embargo algo la llamaba, incitando a su conciencia a volver. Lentamente Hinamori abrió los ojos, una involuntaria exclamación ahogada por la mano posada sobre su boca.

Sentado en un lateral de la cama, Aizen tuvo que reprimir una nada oportuna sonrisa. No había sido difícil deshacer los patrones de kido que mantenían a Hinamori dentro de un trance curativo, pero hacerlo sin manifestar demasiada energía ya había sido más complicado. A partir de ese momento comenzaba la parte más interesante de su plan.

Levantando con suavidad la mano que mantenía en silencio a Hinamori, el antiguo capitán esbozó su más dulce sonrisa; la misma que durante tiempo había engañado a sus camaradas y subordinados. Su apariencia evocaba también aquella época, al haber reconfigurado su uniforme para hacerlo similar al de un capitán del seretei.

- Hinamori-san, por favor, no grites – dijo con voz calmada – sólo escúchame un momento y luego, si tienes que hacerlo, llama a los guardias.

Si sus previsiones fallaban y, efectivamente la joven shinigami llamaba pidiendo ayuda, él se habría ido antes de que llegasen siquiera, pero eso Hinamori no tenía por qué saberlo y, por la expresión de su cara, la muchacha no tenía intención de hacerlo. La pequeña estúpida era absolutamente predecible.

Hinamori no daba crédito a sus ojos, allí delante suya, con la misma expresión que durante tantos eones la había llenado de calidez; con sus amables ojos mirándola con dulzura y la suave sonrisa que ella tanto amaba brillando en su rostro, estaba su capitán, su Aizen-sama.

La joven intentó alzarse, pero sus heridas se lo impidieron, su delicado cuerpo, cubierto por los vendajes, intentando fútilmente alzarse, sólo para volver a caer sobre el lecho, exhausto.

-Aizen sama…- comenzó con voz suave, antes de que sus palabras se trabaran en su garganta, al recoger el capitán su mano con suavidad entre las suyas propias.

- Mi pobre Hinamori- las manos de Aizen eran cálidas, y su voz un bálsamo para su herido espíritu - ¿Podrás perdonarme lo que te he hecho¿Lo que nos he hecho a los dos?.

- Yo…- las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su voz se entrecortaba, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, que Aizen no era el traidor que todos decían ¿Cómo podía serlo¿Se habría arriesgado tanto sólo para pedirle perdón de serlo?. El latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que lo sentía retumbar contra su propio pecho como un ave enloquecida y una plácida calidez, que partía del lugar donde su mano y las de Aizen se tocaban, invadía todo su cuerpo, embriagándola.

No tardó mucho esa calidez en volverse una llama, cuando Aizen entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos y, elevando la suave mano de la shinigami la llevo contra su mejilla, justo antes de depositar un leve beso sobre la vendada palma.

Afuera, la noche caía, trayendo las sombras y el frío, pero Hinamori no sentía ni las unas ni el otro. No con su propio sol junto a ella, dándole todo lo que siempre había soñado, todo por lo que su espíritu había clamado y su voz jamás se había atrevido a confesar. Ella no necesitaba más para ser feliz, que la presencia de Aizen en su vida, nunca lo había necesitado. Si aquello era un sueño, que los dioses le otorgasen no despertar nunca, permanecer la eternidad así, contemplando aquel rostro tan, tan amado.

- No tengo nada que perdonarle Aizen-sama, yo sé que usted no tuvo la culpa, que nunca nos traicionaría…

-Hinamori – la sonrisa de Aizen era tan hermosa - ¿tanta formalidad aún? Nada de eso – el tono era de divertido reproche y Hinamori se notó ruborizar, su felicidad perdurando incluso cuando el tono de su capitán se hizo más serio, al añadir – y no tenemos tiempo tampoco para ellas, HInamori, porque en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar, y para ellos soy un traidor. En poco tiempo estaría en la torre, esperando mi ejecución.

- ¡ No! – la negación salió de sus labios con tanta fuerza que ella misma se avergonzó por su brusquedad, pero antes de que pudiese disculparse Aizen comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Pero sabes que así es, Hinamori, ya sé que tú me defenderías – añadió antes de que la joven shinigami pudiese protestar – pero reconoce que poco podrías hacer contra la voluntad del Gotei. No, pequeña, sólo en ti confío.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó ante el comentario, una preciosa sonrisa suavizando las huellas que el dolor y el cansancio había dejado en el bello rostro, mientras Aizen continuaba su explicación:

- Cuando te herí, mi corazón sangró por dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario Gin hubiese sospechado algo. Sí – afirmó ante la mirada de odio que cruzó por los oscuros ojos de la shinigami – él fue el que lo orquestó todo y el que está tramando la caída del Seretei, cuando yo me percaté supe que tenía que detenerlo y para ello tuve que tramar mi aparente "traición".

- Siempre supe que Ichimaru era el auténtico culpable – anunció la teniente con convicción – pero Aizen sa…Aizen – se corrigió, animada por la sonrisa de aprobación de su capitán – ¿por qué…? – quería preguntarlo, pero no sabía cómo. No quería que su adorado capitán pensase que era un reproche, o que dudaba de él, porque jamás lo haría. Por suerte el propio Aizen interpretó su silencio y su azoro, pues él mismo continuó su pregunta:

- ¿ Por qué te herí, Hinamori? – preguntó con una voz tan cargada de dolor y autorreproche que el corazón de la shinigami se contrajo en simpatía – Porque, como te he dicho, era la única forma de que Gin creyese que me había pasado a su bando; ver como intentaba matar a la persona más importante para mí. Sí, Hinamori, - afirmó al ver la mirada de feliz asombro – la persona más importante para mí.

- A..Aizen – no sabía qué decir y se odiaba a sí misma por ello, si se pudiera morir de felicidad, ella ya lo habría hecho. Cada fibra de su ser vibraba, el dolor no era sino una sombra olvidada que palidecía ante la luz de su felicidad. Las palabras que tantas veces había imaginado, en la soledad de su corazón, las palabras que había soñado una y otra vez, ahora eran para ella.

- No digas nada – los suaves dedos de Aizen se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus labios, acariciándolos levemente y un calor extraño se extendió sobre su cuerpo, provocando que sus mejillas se encendiesen aún con más fuerza y que algo extraño, como una danza de alas, se agitase en su vientre – déjame terminar. Existía una razón por la que hice aquello – los dedos se movieron de su boca a su mejilla con suavidad y de ahí a su cuello, acariciando la piel e incluso la venda que cubría parte del mismo, su calor atravesando incluso el blanco tejido – porque sabía que sólo tú creerías en mí a pesar de una acción semejante; que tú verías más allá de las apariencias y creerías en mí a pesar de todo.¿ Es así, Hinamori¿ Crees en mí¿ Confías en mí?.

- Sí – su voz era firme y se alegró por ello, quería ser digna de él, digna de todo lo que su amado estaba pasando por salvar al seretei de las terribles manipulaciones de Ichimaru – creo en ti..

- Mi pequeña Hinamori-replicó con cariño el antiguo capitán- mi preciosa Hinamori¿me ayudarás entonces?, no tengo a nadie más.

- En todo lo que pueda – la joven irradiaba convicción, la energía que siempre la había caracterizado irradiando de su ser – incluso iría contigo si me lo pidieses.

- Sé que lo harías, pero los dos sabemos que eso no es posible. Y tampoco te pediré que hagas nada que te ponga en peligro, me importas demasiado. Sólo que sigas defendiéndome, que sigas creyendo en mí. No podía soportar la idea de que tú me considerases un traidor, pero ahora veo que mi miedo era infundado, que eres todo lo que esperaba de ti. Y mucho más.

Las manos de Aizen estaban ahora a cada lado de su cara, sus dedos acariciando con suave delicadeza du cabello, la mirada en el rostro del capitán llena de una fuerza que inundaba a la propia shinigami, en ese momento hubiese hecho lo que fuera por él.

- Hinamori…- la voz del atractivo capitán era un seductor susurro, y la mujer que anidaba en la shinigami despertó en respuesta, el calor que la dominaba era ahora un infierno, sus oscuros ojos brillando con una pasión que hasta ese momento sólo había atisbado, - ahora voy hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer y sólo tienes esta oportunidad para detenerme.

Por toda respuesta, con una expresión de absoluta confianza en su hermoso rostro, los grandes ojos de la teniente se cerraron, perdiéndose así el malicioso brillo que iluminó los de Aizen, justo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El cuerpo que sus brazos sostenían comenzó a moverse, levemente, abandonando su anterior, y relajada, inmovilidad. El casi indistinguible movimiento del pecho se hizo más evidente, y una sutil agitación movió las cerrados párpados antes de que estos se abrieran, revelando el cálido marrón y el fino oro de su poder aún latiendo en ellos, una hermosa y mesmerizante combinación.

Deliciosa forma de volver al mundo, fue el pensamiento de Aizen, al abrir los ojos, con su cuerpo sostenido por la esbelta calidez que era el de Gin, mientras su vista se recreaba en las suaves líneas del tan deseado rostro, inclinado sobre el suyo propio. Los ojos de purísima amatista lo observaban con una cauta fascinación que le hizo sonreír, divertido, la plata líquida del cabello acariciaba traviesa la blanca y delicada piel del rostro y del cuello, otorgando a su kitsune un aire deliciosamente vulnerable. Tan engañoso, tan peligroso…tan deseable.

El inesperado movimiento de Aizen no le sorprendió, su propia respuesta ante él sí; abriendo ligeramente sus labios para que el moreno capitán tomase posesión de su boca, arqueando su cuerpo cuando los blancos pliegues de su uniforme fueron abiertos por la pasión de aquellas fuertes manos, las mismas que configuraban las complicadas secuencias del kido dibujando, en ese momento, oscuros diseños que abrasaban su piel.

La pasión podía ser una acto se suprema libertad, o de absoluta esclavitud. La fría voz en su mente resonó atravesando el carnal hechizo que el cuerpo de Aizen disponía sobre el suyo. Sólo cuando él decidiera, nunca bajo el impulso de otro, nunca esclavo de nada ni de nadie, ni de sus propios deseos.

El sabor de Gin era un delicioso elixir que embriagaba sus sentidos. La suave humedad de su boca; la forma en que su blanca piel florecía con el suave color de sakura bajo sus manos; los frías puertas de su mirada a punto de abrirse ante sus ojos Nada se podía comparar en ninguno de los mundos; él era su ambrosía y su néctar, el alimento de su eternidad.

Le había sorprendido, la forma en que su esencia había reconocido la de el esbelto capitán a través de las dimensiones; la forma en que todo palidecía en comparación al ancla de poder y seguridad que era Ichimaru. Como si toda la existencia lo demás fuese vano y estúpida en comparación. Y entonces su seguridad se había vuelto absoluta certeza: Ichimaru Gin sería suyo, y él pondría la creación entera a sus pies, el juguete de su pequeño zorro.

Sus labios se separaron brevemente de la deliciosa boca que adoraban, un rastro de humedad proporcionándoles un jugoso brillo que resaltaba aún más la apetecible textura de los labios, levemente hinchados tras las atenciones de Aizen. Acariciándolos suavemente, el señor de Hueco Mundo se disponía de nuevo a gozar de su seductora promesa cuando algo lo detuvo.

Los bellos ojos que le miraban, ya no estaban teñidos con el cálido matiz de la pasión, en su lugar, fríos orbes amatista le contemplaban; infranqueables guardianes de un alma inquieta. El rostro, suavizado por el deseo hacía apenas unos instantes, era ahora una máscara de impasibilidad que enfureció a Aizen; transformando su pasión y tiñéndola de violencia.

Las manos que lo acariciaban se volvieron feroces en un solo momento, cómo Gin sabía que iba a suceder, observando como el rostro del señor de las Noches se endurecía y una cruel expresión marcaba sus atractivos rasgos. En sólo un instante, sus manos se vieron sometidas, sujetas por invisibles lazos de poder, kido y rabia, su cuerpo expuesto ante los avances del poderoso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto, el indicio del deseo se marcaba bajo la negra tela de los pantalones de Aizen; el sudor bañando el poderoso y definido torso; los ojos oscuros de furia y pasión y Gin lo amó. Lo amó incluso cuando las manos enmarcaron su rostro, elevándolo y exponiéndolo al hambriento beso, que poseyó su boca sin piedad uniéndolos, hasta que el sabor de Aizen en su propia boca fue todo lo que el esbelto capitán pudo gustar. Lo amó cuando sus manos abrieron los blancos ropajes que aún cubrían su cuerpo, desnudándolo ante su mirada. Lo amó, aunque su rostro fuese una marca de indiferencia y fino humor, cómo si todo aquello no le estuviese sucediendo a él.

Amándolo porque en todos los mundos sólo él tenía ese poder sobre Aizen, sólo él podía transformarlo de esa manera. Y sabiendo, que si su antiguo capitán continuaba, el le dejaría, para a continuación asesinarlo, o ser asesinado por él. Porque nadie tomaba de Gin lo que él no desease dar.

Quizás Aizen sintió eso, quizás su oscura alma le advirtió junto con su corazón, que nada de eso les daría satisfacción. Pues el antiguo capitán se detuvo, mientras un latido, mil latidos, transcurrían. Antes de que, sin mirar al tentador ser sobre su lecho, se levantase al tiempo que liberaba las ataduras de kido.

- Vete – dijo, mientras su mirada se extendía sobre la inmensidad de Hueco Mundo, manifestada en su caótica y yerma gloria a través de los amplísimos ventanales – hablaremos en otro momento.

Sin prisa, con deliberada y provocadora lentitud, Gin ajustó los pliegues del modificado hakama para , a continuación, ajustar su espada a la cintura.

- Por supuesto – dijo, con su habitual calma – aunque agradecería que nuestras próximas conversaciones fuesen un poco menos "intensas". Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

Y con esas palabras, el antiguo capitán abandonó la habitación, sin que Aizen se volviese siquiera ni se dignase contestarle.

El señor de las Noches respiró hondo, dejando que el tumulto de su interior se acallase. Su mano se posó sobre el marco del ventanal, trazando inconsciente los elaborados diseños mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Realmente ¿ podrían ir las cosas mejor que de lo que iban?. Sus planes en Hueco Mundo se desarrollaban a la perfección; había introducido un poderoso peón en el Seireitei, una figura que podría hacer vulnerables las filas del Gotei, dada la influencia que poseía sobre cierto capitán e Ichimaru estaba cada vez más cerca de ser totalmente suyo. Gin estaba luchando consigo mismo, eso era evidente, pero su resistencia era cada vez más débil y su deseo más fuerte.

Durante un segundo pensó en llamar a Ulquiorra, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente descartado. Ahora que había poseído, aunque hubiese sido brevemente, el paraíso que Gin le ofrecía, todo lo demás palidecía en comparación. Además, su apreciado Espada tenía una misión que cumplir; existía un enigma que intrigaba al señor de las Noches, un enigma de cabello y personalidad ardientes, y si algo molestaba al señor de Hueco mundo eran los enigmas sin respuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: esta vez también he recibido un review anónimo; Rengetsu Brief, gracias por el review, pero…¡ los diez de una vez!. OO …jus, estoy emocionada pero ¿ tú crees que eso es bueno?. Pues aquí tienes tu actualización, espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera.

Nota de la autora (2). Estoy muy orgullosa de Ichimaru, y me alegra que a tantas personas le haya parecido IC. He vertido lágrimas de sangre para poder escribirlo y al final me vino la inspiración. Gracias a un personaje literario.¿ Podéis adivinar cual?

Os diré de que género para reducir la búsqueda: fantasía épica ( epic-fantasy).

El que lo adivine ( Ito y gossa, vosotras no entráis, que tenéis enchufe jus jus jus) puede pedirme un one shot de la pareja yaoi que quiera. Prometo escribirlo en el plazo máximo de un mes.

Peticiones, aquí o en mi livejournal ( ver profile ) para los tímidos. Que es "friends only" pero estaré encantada de agregar a todo el que quiera.

LOL


End file.
